The Wanderer
by angelic.crystal
Summary: *not Tierkreis*.Suiko I-V. NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series scenes of wanderer; would be Ryu/Chris, maybe..review please . "no rock to be slashed, huh?Ryu, you're so selfish." /"Not just sitting here doing nothing."-Ged / "without true runes it wouldn't be the same."- Sasarai/  "always under your mighty shadow, Chris."/ "All true rune bearers failed to grow up,huh?"-Ryu
1. prologue

**THE WANDERER**

(want to be humor and parody, but else, probably light drama; WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series scenes of wanderer)

disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden... look for "Konami", ok?

**Suikoden Series is a copyrighted game of Konami.**

**A.N: ****Do not confuse of the sudden changes of tenses (It's played often; past and present interchangeable in this story)**. Italic sentence in this story means present time (_actual train of thoughts_ of the character being described). 

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It's only two days after the war, now here he was, stepping carefully within the ruins with deep thought in mind. _I ca__n__ not sense it…_ He wanted to look at him for the last time, and confirmed himself that the wind mage had died. He had never been so emotional nor show any emotion this far in his life for three decades. But this day, he might be a little distracted. It was a mix of feeling he could not understand. The remaining of collapsed ruin was difficult to get through, even it was impossible for any wanderer to get through. But he was different, he was special, the earth had always obeyed him. It was only matters of days 'they' would deploy search party. For once in his life, he did not do ordered things. He did not even go back to Harmonia first to report. There he was, standing by his own decision. He finally arrived at the place.. Somehow he could not believe it. But _he's_ dead. _He's_ truly lied lifelessly.

_So it's true. No wonder I fail to sense any kind of wind power. _He stepped closer and examined the dead body.. The girl next to him was surrounded and hit by bricks and stones of collapsed ruin, but the man was not. Dry blood everywhere nevertheless. He touched the hand of the dead body. He could not sense any power. Blood everywhere, stink smells, and torn garments. His pale skin-just like his- revealed from that torn green Harmonia robe. He realized how pale it was but it appeared rather bluish now.

_Like I thought… it must have been passed or else- destroyed. The true wind rune._

"I don't even know why I'm here. " he tried to suppressed emotion. "I still could not understand the way you think." He paused, "the true wind… was it dead with you? Destroyed as your soul shattered? How about the balance then?... did you pass it?", a pause again, "I honestly could care less about the rune now. " he purposely pause, denying the fact why he was there in the first place. He did not even consider this traitor as brother, right? "Hikusaak… The Absolute One is going to instruct search party for this matter I presume. Or… The Temple….We then might meet again next days. Farewell."

"…..thank you for teaching me about freedom.", he forced the last word, "brother."

Then for the first time in his life he cried. "are we really vessel? Why did you tell me then just leave me ALONE?!", the calm bishop had lost his control completely. Luckily, no one there to see this shameful moment. He fell to the ground and shouted. As he stood, he raised his hands and great earthquake formed. Krkkkkkk…

And the wind blew stronger. He tried to regain his composure and revert to his usual calm, well-collected, and graceful self.

For minutes he watched, as the ruin forming the 'proper' burial for his twin brother, then he left.

"…..now we're square, consider this as my last empathy for you, brother. May you rest in peace...", the bishop murmured some ancient Harmonian language, the pray for the dead.

The two dead bodies now deeply buried in stones and on top of that, the place had been turned to be a beautiful sanctuary-like stone ruin, which somehow reflecting the wind rune shape.

His blue Harmonian robe swayed as he left the place. The usual smile of him had back in his face just like his wisdom and graceful aura. The turmoil was still keep going.

The strong elements of earth and remaining true runes involved in the last war made his job possible and even easier._ I'd rather you to be like this, at least you gain your freedom… I assume this is what you want. At least there is no one could disturb you now, even his graceful Hikusaak. Thus you won't be bound by fate._

Bishop Sasarai had successfully sealed the place.

o.O.o


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to giant company called Konami

**Chapter I**

_1 Year before….._

It was night in Caleria, in a small house in the west end, two people were having cups of tea together. The man with long silver hair was deep on his thought while the usual bouncy woman just put her smile on her lips and drank her tea. The only light was just small candle in the corner. The atmosphere was rather gloomy. They might have some serious conversation before.

"Hm, my famous ice cream would be nice, eh? It's just too long not to taste it. Will bring back good memories."

"I'll put some light on." , the man shrugged. He was about to stand when _KREK_- the door opened. A young boy, looked in his 16 came in.

"It's true. Luc is behind this all.", he said with a stern voice yet a hint of sad was there.

Three pairs of eyes met in dimly light of candle.

"there's something going on with him."

"we must get away from Harmonia as soon as possible then.", the woman's voice trembling within her determination.

"….."

"I know what cross your mind, but Nanami is right."

But the boy then put a smile, years had taught him well and now he was far more mature even though the face betrayed him. "I know. We don't have to involve in this war. Too much ruckuses. We'll leave tomorrow morning.", the actually 31 year old man said calmly.

"that's Riou for me.", Jowy said, felt lighthearted. "not so naïve again, eh?"

A tense silence.

"GREAT! ANOTHER adventure! Te te hee!", Nanami said. "leaving this night will be OK for me.", she added enthusiastically.

"I'm going to assure we don't have any _footprints_ here first." as he saying that, Nanami had already lit several candles and a torch and opened up a big old map. She yelled cheerfully, "SOOOooo, Falena , then!"

"where do you get that map, Nanami?", Jowy asked teasing. Nanami blushed in child-like manner. Looks like the one he got from Apple, Ryu thought. "why Falena, then?", Ryu tried to enlighten the mood.

"I heard it IS SOOO beautiful! and exotic nature. Whew… ", she started to daydreaming. "I want to see seas…"

_But you see it often, and Vinay del Zexay is a seaside town too._ Riou chuckled.

"...and nice beautiful rivers! ...probably I could meet the famous handsome Queen Knight too!", she said. "I wonder if Feitas river is really that awesome...!"

Each of them then fell to his / her own mind.

Jowy kept silent so Ryu looked at him. His expression could not be read. But when he realized Ryu staring him, he gave a smile instead and said, "Night already. Better rest before the long journey…..!", he said and walked into the bedroom. Now Ryu looked at Nanami but in a sad expression this time. He sighed. These years, he had already matured and somehow, regardless his younger age, he almost always took the place as her big brother instead. Afterall, it was because of Nanami's childish antics and his nature that made the situations turned like this.

20 minutes later, Ryu wore off his night long cloak and followed the rest who had already hit the sack. The small bedroom was consist of three simple beds, nothing luxury. And it was dark, except for big bright moon which reminded him somewhere long in the past, and he could hear soft snoring already.

As he hit the sack, he could hear that Nanami's moving in his sheet.

"can't sleep?"

"...no, I'm just wondering, I like this place already. But never mind then…", she ended up with a chuckle and after that she snoozed again.

* * *

o.O.o

o.O.o

The three of them walked together, each wearing long cloaks with hood. They had crossed cities, forests, lands, away from Caleria. It's odd really, ones who saw them would actually think they were a traveling family, a once too young- married couple in their thirties, with a 16 year old son.

"hm, you two should be a real couple then.", Ryu teased them out of sudden, looking at their figure as they left a village. Couldn't help, it was because of the inn lady.

"ww-WHAT?", Nanami turned red while Jowy just kept his cool and did not say anything. "oh, c'mon! let's get goooooooooing…..!"

"...you're strange since yesterday. Something still bothering you?", Jowy asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to the forest there.", Ryu appointed.

"Are you sure it's the right way?"

"No, but since Nanami had already gone there…"  
"and it's Nanami with her map.", Jowy said.

In the forest, they had already lost track of Nanami. They walked and walked but they somehow stuck.

"hey… don't you feel strange, Ryu? As if we're going and going back to the same place… there's something odd with-"

"of course, this forest is famous by that anyway. Chanted. Kulut-or Kuput- something like that. Many victims lost-"

"WHAT? YOU KNOW? Then, Nanami!"

By that, both of them heard a familiar yelled. "ARGHgH!" and then a high fire spell seen. Undoubtly, Nanami.

But Ryu was lagged behind. "hurry up!", Jowy shouted.

"you better."

This made a serious frown on Jowy Atreides's face.

"but not me. Jowy, please. This is a rare time we got separated like this. Promise me, take care of her for me."

"….promise again, huh?"

Ryu stared at him meaningfully. "we can not live like this forever. Both of you- please, "

"last night conversation, huh?"

Ryu nodded.

"just go back to Kyaro with us then."

"you know that it's not an option."

Jowy stared him.

"15 years of adventure is enough for precious moments to be remembered. But-"

"you know she'll just crying to death after you leave."

"will be hard in the first years, but she'll learn. We've already adult, aren't we? She will understand. I'll visit you often in Kyaro."

"who says we'll settle there?" –Ryu stopped by that..

"you don't have to be with her in _that term_, just protect her. Promise me."

"…"

"promise?"

"no rock to be slashed, huh?", he tried to put some joke but fail, "I don't say I do, but I'll try."

"thanks. …you know that it's the best for three of us.""

"Ryu, you're so selfish."


	3. Chapter II : Bless in The Forest

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami

**Chapter II**

***Bless In the Forest***

Ryu walked quite dazed, remembering his last night conversation.

**_-Last night conversation-_**

As Ryu stared at the moon, he heard the snooze far from him ceased and he heard Jowy shifted. Nanami was in her own room in this cheap inn. But Ryu could hear her snoring from there. The wall was just too thin.

They both now staring at the ceiling. "Finally she sleeps, and you awake.", Ryu said.

"…"

"Jowy, this rune-"

"yes?"  
"never mind. You know….. it's already 15 years. "

"right. And we got some big adventures in those15 years. I'm so happy."

"you are…?"

"what, is Luc problem bothering you that much?"

"no. it's just. 15 years… don't you think it's enough adventure already? We could settle down in some place-"

"I see your point, we're –_you _- had fought hard to build peace but we can't taste it… seems unfair, huh?"

"…"

"you know that settle in one place is not an option for- _us_.", Jowy said while Ryu looked at his glowing right hand. The powerful rune, which had been completed 15 years ago by obtaining Jowy's blacksword.

"not for me, but yes for both of you."

"what are you intend to say?"

"never mind."

"*sigh* I don't understand you ever, your idiot-naïve way of thinking. You- …got everything without even put real efforts on it, they chose you. Destiny chose you. Why didn't you just settle in Defense Castle, leading the new City State? It won't be a problem since they are your close allies. Just like Hikuusak of Harmonia who never age."

"..."

"*bitter chuckle* I sometimes can't believe I lost to you and made Highland's downfall with mine." A hint of tease was there. But honesty was there too.

"sorry then to eliminate Blight royal bloodline.", he laughed a bit. "just for you to know, Defenian- that's the land now called, is now under Flik and Viktor care, a free land under city state of Jownston which now called –uh- Dunan. Their current leader and political structure is beyond my knowledge."

"beyond your care.", Jowy teased more. "your rune should not be a burden but tools for you to get more _power_. Just like that Hikuusak."

At this words, Ryu stopped feeling the humor. He sometimes forgot that this silly friend of him was the same ambitious man he faced at war. King Jowy Blight. No, Jowy Atreides had always been like that.

"you're sure fond of Hikuusak.", Ryu tried to be neutral.

"ha ha… still got this fine clothes from Harmonia. Sure that kingdom is a great and beautiful place. No wonder they called it Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Right?"

"…"

Silence.

"walk outside?", Jowy tried to initiate again. He knew that Ryu had not fallen asleep.

"…..no, I'm just…. –well, concern about Nanami."

"…"

"once to me, in Tinto, she said she wished everything never happened, so we- she- could live peacefully somewhere, planting flowers… something silly….now that the war we had longed to end has finally ended… her dreams-"

"…"

"she had never knew the true happiness. It was her childhood dream she used to talk to me when we were younger."

"….do you really think she'll be happy to be separated by her only family left? Seriously? Better get some sleep, _son_.", Jowy teased him.

"Jowy, she really would like to go back to Kyaro. Already 32 years old woman now, bored of adventures, she really hopes she could settle down in town, having nice family and all- but me- is the most burden she could not get off. This surpasses her own individual assertion. Just because of me….- I bet it's her most precious dream right now… living normal life- And-"

"and?"

"to be married with some Atreides."

Jowy silenced at this statement. There was a hint of tease in that voice but he knew Ryu was serious.

"the way we live is normal."

"not normal. At least for her. And you too, deserve to live normally. You have the chance, no more bearing the rune."

"…..what do you want me to do then?"

"you know it already."

"*sigh* you sure know my affair with- _Jillia_.", the name was hurt to be mentioned.

"do you still like her? "

"…"

"she's probably still waiting somewhere, for Jowy Blight she knew."

"…you don't know how I treated her."

"….I see. Even with lady as perfect as Jillia….."  
"that's not what I meant. Nanami…-"  
"what's about her? I understand if you don't have feeling for her or what. Want to change direction to search for Jillia instead?"

"…..it's not that I don't like her."

"who?"

"don't search Jillia…"

Ryu waited for more, but then Jowy just kept silence and silence. It's end of conversation after all. And long after that. Ryu could hear Jowy's snore again.

**-end of flash back-**

30 minutes passed as he had walked by his own.

While walking, he then regretted his rush decision. If he wanted to change his mind, then this was the right moment. _but maybe they had off somewhere…._By that time, he saw a hint of silver long hair, shining by the sun.

He reached as soon as he could. "Jowy!", he yelled.

But what he saw was a woman with silver long hair with long ponytail like Jowy's... but much more beautiful. He stunned at his sight. The woman was look fragile and too beautiful to sat there alone, riding her white horse, without any armories except a long sword. But somehow she looked pale as if she was ill. She just wore a commoner woman green clothes.

It was just too captivating even for naïve and too straight man like Ryu.

"…are you lost, boy?", her angelic figure then spread sense of authority and strength as she spoke. But it was true kindness, Ryu could felt it.

_Boy, _he's just too often addressed as such. "What are you doing here alone in this forest? What is your name? I can help you out from this place."

Ryu unfolded his hood to reveal his face. He was still wearing his favorite clothes just added the black long cloak. Now the beautiful maiden put suspicious expression.

"Where is this?". Ryu decided to play along.

"Zexen forest."

_Zexen? I thought this one is Kuput. _"and you?"

"never mind my name is. But you're now in Zexen territory."

"a knight then.". Ryu said as he paid attention the sword. "you don't give a name, I don't give mine." _That's explain Jowy and Nanami have safely left. But how could I wrong? So, we're just lost? Well, at least they found way out safely._

The beautiful maiden with violet eyes was about to react to his comment when a monster suddenly attacked them.

"just stay close to me.", she said and advanced her move. Ryu was thinking about playing along, since it would be so odd and could not be accepted to see any random boy aged 16 with a great fighting ability, alone in the forest. She had suspected him anyway.

The fight, was eventually result in severely injured lady as she did not wear any armories.

It was getting dark for her, but she's just an iron head like always. She felt regret creeping in by the time, how foolish she was. As she tried to use her rune, it was unsuccessful due to her still limited ability. The not so strong spell, just kindness drops, had already she used for that poor and strange boy. And that was the last spell she could do right now.

It was getting dark for her.

"are you running away from something? I think I might know who you are. But thank you." was the last thing the lady heard as she felt unexplained warmth following a blinding white light. So comfortable. She caught a glimpse of odd sparkling grey light in that boy's right hand. Much similar to her own blue sparkling hand.

Moment passed, and she could stand again, feeling healthy as ever.

She could not see the boy anywhere nor the enemy. But she indeed heard footsteps and horses coming in.

No doubt. _They already here._

"Lady Crish!", a blonde knight approached her in worry. And the other 4 followed him.

A black hair man stepped down the horse and knelt beside her, "what's happened? Are you OK, Milady?"

"…yes. Let's get back.", she said firmly and decided to keep her odd experience by her own. After all, this forest was infamous of its mystical thing. _This Kuput Forest…..wait! Did I just say Zexen? _

"You don't even wear your armor! Lady Chris, we- I- am so worried about you!", the blond knight yelled again in worry.

"what's wrong, Lady Chris?", the black hair knight asked in concern to the lady. She was lost in her thought for a moment and gazed back to the road. "Zexen….the boy…", she mumbled.

"excuse me?", the old looking knight with fore fringes asked.

"never mind… I'm so sorry, all of you.", then she rode her horse hard, in extreme speed back to the castle direction.

The older looking knight of the three said to the blond and the black hair, "just keep this thing as our own little secret, Borus, Perceival.", he said sternly.

"I know. Everything for my Lady.", Borus answered.

"just for 5 Zexen Knights to know."

"as you please, Salome.", Perceival said with a smirk and strode away with his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryu had finally met with Jowy and a reddened eyes Nanami.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, YOU FOOL!"

"who said I'm leaving? I was just lost. Where's the map?" he then grabbed map in Nanami's hand and circled Zexen.

Jowy shrugged and stared at his best friend, but put a warm welcoming smile.

"Lost in thought, Jowy.", Ryu whispered.

"but be sure, you've settled down in Kyaro in 50s!", Ryu purposely louder his voice.

Nanami was speechless and was about to cry.

"oh, of course, you can be my grandson by that.", Jowy said.

Out of sudden, they broke in laugh. Ryu cherished the happy moment, but he knew this moment could never been forever. One by one, people he knew would leave him, while he was blessed- or cursed- by eternal immortality. Well, this optimist Ryu tried hard enough to think the positive way; he chose the first.

_Blessed._

"Hey, are you sure we're in Zexen? But you said this one is Kulut. This Kuput then?", Jowy's serious tone suddenly broke the laugh, making red circle on the old map.

Ryu just smiled. _Blessed._


	4. Chapter III : Set Off

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami

RULES : drop your logic... these are drabbles of irrational stories... :)

**Chapter III**

**"Set Off"**

_...Decades later…_

_Kyaro village._

A young boy in red clothes mourned at the grave yard. It was the same dojo. But now, the stone stood there were three.

"man! How long are you gonna moping like that? It's already 2 days!", an older looking young man but barely left teenage, with handsome features, long unruly ponytail brown hair, green bandana, and red clothes yelled. He looked about 18 or 19.

The younger kneeled, empty gaze. And now he was grabbing a hand of soil as if did not want to let it go.

"…."

"Ryu?!", the older looking boy said.

"….I was not there.", he simply stated, monotone.

"…."

"I was not there. Twice I lost and I did not even there. I should have stayed with her instead…."

"you can say that when you don't know actually how it much bitter to see them getting older and older… and dying in front of you while you're keep healthy and young as ever!", the older young man with green bandana and Toran red clothes said crudely. He was a bit disappointed. The man he knew was someone who always had that positive thought and made him feel as if there was nothing wrong in the world. Always look at the bright side. Just like his true rune. Perfect match for him himself which bore the dark true rune that as if could always vanish any kind of hopes and happiness. This man bore the powerful true rune which symbolize happiness, shelter, hopes, and justice, just like his character. But now…

"…stayed with her just like her wish…."

"you're just talking to yourself *sigh* you're not even listening."

"that's why. I'm egoist."

"….stand up, Ryu!", he grabbed him by the shoulder. "c'mon.. she or he, especially she would not want to see you like this!"

"…."

"c'mon! their children might come anytime!"

* * *

"I see. This is rather an abandoned house. They're probably left, moved long ago."

"I don't know whether they had ones or no….", he said to himself.

"they surely did and now those moved out. But you were the one who always said to move on from their life, right?now what? Suddenly a teenage young boy pops into their life and say, 'hello, I'm your uncle and grandfather?' "  
"…."

"Sorry, I did not mean to be harsh."

"Just leave me alone."

"…..look, aren't we going to this Island Nation to search the truth of this rumor?"

"…I'm not interested. How could I?!"

"…..I understand…. …As you wish then."

"…."

"I'm going to go to search my 'old friend' then. If you found your spirit again and want to search for me, I might be there. Island Nation."

But the man who looked like a teenager just knelt there helplessly, completely ignoring everything.

"why don't you just eat my soul? Free me from this world? You got that rune, and I'll be useful for you.", he said weakly.

But for about twelve seconds no one answered since the man with long ponytail and green bandana had gone off.

"as you wish.", a heavy cold voice was heard and a blade was pointed to Ryu's neck.

Ryu did not react but his muscle stiffened.

"long time no see. Was it 80 years? hand me the rune. Bright shield and dark sword."

"…"

A long pause and finally the man in black and chocolate clothes lower his weapon.

"what's wrong with you?"

Soaring bolt followed by highest lightning magic hit Ryu. But he did not defend or paid back. He just knelt helplessly. The man who attacked him was not expected to this. Now Ryu was bleeding and severely dying. Half of him wanted to die and free from the rune while he knew it would not be possible. Badly injured and dying, but Ryu was not going to die. Yes he was if the rune removed. But was not it be a burden for others? Yes, he would be irresponsible then.

He lied helplessly bleeding on the ground. "take it …..if you want, but I honestly …..don't …. know how to remove it."

"…ok, listen to me. I pass this time. I say this meeting had never been happened."

"I've never heard Geddoe could be unprofessional.", Ryu said weakly.

"who knows? I'm just a spy. My order is to locate you. Not obtaining your rune. You could move by then."

Then Geddoe left him.

I felt terrible… Ryu tried to get up but fainted again.

_Meanwhile…_

"HHh…!"

It was dark, no sounds except the woman's gasp. Two hands were seen just by the glowing crystal ball. Then, it was revealed the beautiful sheer. Leknaat, like always, reading the destiny.

A shock expression but then followed by relief smile crossed her lips.

"Tragic….but this is destiny….. no one could even change it, even for you…."

But then it was turned dark. "…"


	5. Chapter IV :The Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami

RULES : like usually, drop your logic... :), don't read this story if you're not bored enough.

Note:

[oh I influenced by good story of some good author, the credit goes to her : Suikorin (read her story it's good)…..so now the idea is not even purely mine ]

[note: Harmonia demanded Ryu's true rune. But, then he ended up befriending Ryu and always put a false direction on his presence. Hate and more to bored to the current Harmonia politic, Ged then chose a break and ended up traveling together with his friend, Ryu.]

**Chapter IV**

"**The Meeting****"**

A man with stiff and cold attitude was sitting alone in the corner. A bottle of beer was on the table. He was wearing the same black eye patch, different clothes but in the same color and almost same style as he had always been years ago. He even still retained his name. A matter of confident or terribly ignorant, that reason just leave to himself to answer.

Dimly light. Scent of alcohol. Typical tavern.

Clank. Clank. He found himself amused at listening the sounds of glasses.

Clank. A glass hit his own.

He spontaneously looked toward the sound, and found that usual warm grin which somehow irritating him, with hm…a different appearance like always.

"care to fill my glass?", he said cheery.

A tenkai like usually, how that boy managed to keep that youthful spirit and positive thought was something he could not apprehend.

Being an ignorant like always, he drank his own drink instead.

"….you're never change, Ged… … ", he chuckled, "even that clothes.."

"black suits me." He now staring at the boy in front of him. A silver long hair which bound into ponytail, chocolate warm eyes, sword…and an expensive looking clothes. "while that silver doesn't suit you.", he said in a matter of fact. "and you don't even know how to wield a sword."

"teach me then.", he said but no response so he said again, "ow.. c'mon… is that how you greet your old friend?", he smiled instead. "can't help… I picked this as I remembered my best friend long ago.. but sword is better since if I use his kind of weapon… it would be too much sentimental. And just for you to know, now I'm good at this.", he continued.

"…..what do you want, Greshwin?"

"…Sssst… Hans _is _the name. oh, you not even fill my glass… ok, it's on me then.", Hans opened up his bag and brought two bottles of wine ti the table. "I see that your taste has never been any good either.", he smiled looking at the beer.

Geddoe looked uninterested although he knew the brand.

"you don't just show up after a hundred years to treat me with expensive Harmonia fine wine and Kanakan wine.". regardless the words, Geddoe reach kanakan wine and pour it to his glass and drank it."and Greshwin was the name last time I saw you when you were still that odd looking blonde man from Harmonia."

"…115 years to be correct."

"so, what have you been- ?"

"wandering like usually."

"you're not just wandering the last time I saw you. Like I don't know that new bishop Julius was you. It's a huge mystery why Sasarai did not bother to stop you."

"ha ha… ok. You got me there, Ged! Ok….not just wandering… joined army far to the north, liberating new nation called Pertif, made some money by trading in Falena, joined queen knight for several years, made bishop, went to Island Nation and became a pirate, even joining uprising in Dunan to reestablish Highland…I have no harm intention, just for fun. That's all." He did not bother to mention that he did quite a research of remnants of Blight royal family. Jillia was supposed to left for Harmonia afterall. He thought he might find her lineage or what.

"…."

"but most of all, I kept my position unnoticed. I usually played the unimportant roles. Never went to search popularity or power. There's no fun in it."

"…."

"at least I'm more creative than you, Ged. We could still leave peacefully left unnoticed by the whole world without always sitting around as low army-"  
"who do you called that?"

"sorry, my mistake.", he chuckled. "back as mercenary then?"

"I like being SDSF, and 179 years people would have been forget about some SDSF captain."

"…well, love being mercenary? Then why don't you come with me again? We were such a team back then.."

"….."

"…..you're no fun at all, Ged. Ok, search for me if you bored enough , ok!"

"where are you going?"

"search my other true friend!"

"but you don't have any except me."

"ha ha ha…."

With that he went through the door. Everybody stared at them as if they were father and son but Ged could care less.

_Not just sitting here doing nothing, Ryu… I'm watching Harmonian movement like always. No better place than in Harmonia itself doing this._

…_.the boy hsad lost more and more his naïve._

_Probably that boy ended up as my enemy later on._

Geddoe continued drinking his wine. But he had considered Ryu as his true friend, just like the late flame champion, or might be more, considered more years they had spent together.

He then stood up. _Hm, time to report as well._ But then his steps halted as Harmonian high rank soldiers blocked his ways in front of the door.

* * *

o.O.o

Hans Peterson walked aimlessly in the mountain path. He felt quite hungry. _… what to do next? Well, last time' he' said he was going to Island Nation. But it was 130 years ago… _and Hans had never really liked seas. And the last time he went to island nation, he had become that mysterious pirate Tal, without even meeting -the supposedly there- Tir. He checked his pocket and found a few amount of potch left. _So… what's next…?_ He recalled these past years, the most convenient years of his life was being that rich Bishop Julius indeed. May be, that's why he's back at Harmonia territory again. With little works, great money, big influence on power…yeah luxuries and politics, not to mention to be relatively safe from the rune hunters. Only in Harmonia itself relatively safe could be obtained for people like him. But those times would naturally passed too fast. High people of Harmonia had suspected him and with Howling Guild involvements, things would be much complicated. And apparently, years had not much changed Harmonia and luck was not in his side this time. Thus, he left again the holy land. And Geddoe, that old man was really fun to hang with. It was might be the most happiest days in his life since his 'true family' and true self dead long ago.

_Shrkk!_

Something flew fast from brushes and trees. Hans spontaneously reached his expensive sword. He had not realized his enemy since it moved so fast and had attacked him before he could react. He even fell to the ground as that thing hit him hard in arms and made his sword thrown with he himself lost balance and fell to the ground. _I can't believe it! Being strategist for years had made me slow! _Feeling annoyed by this supposedly common monsters, Hans focused himself. _Ok… so you wanna play, huh?_

But then he realized his enemy was not intent to kill and had left him. _That is strange…_ he tried to stand up and then shouted realizing something, "My POTCH!" he caught a glimpse of the thing flight and he threw a rock toward it. "Got you!" That's when he realized _the thing_ was.

A shriek heard. And Hans smiled mischievously, approaching the enemy. "…a bat, huh? A white bat.", he then could not help but giggle. What an unlikely thing she would do.

The bat just lied there. "stop pretending….. hey, you're not going to die just because a rock."

"…", the bat of course did not reply since it was a bat. "where are you going? I can take you to somewhere safe, coz it's my fault you… hm injured.", he picked the white bat gently with his hands. Just by that, the little thing stirred and moved its wings, refused to get hold.

"….Ok, I left you here. Hm, never thought to meet you here, Ms Mikain.", he tried to grab back his potch.

The bat suddenly formed a beautiful young lady with silver long hair with cute baby face and red expressionless eyes. "…how could you know it was me?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Lord Ryu, for me appearance does not matter. I sensed your blood. It always smelled different. And you can fool anyone but me.", she smiled evilly but yet, sweet. In fact, she realized it after the man attacked her and because of shame she tried to escape. She did not want to be regarded as thief after almost two centuries not meeting this person. Especially, she had always knack of this young man within times of Dunan Unification War, not like to her former husband, but something made her respect the young boy.

_Blood…Wow, what a disgusting explanation, _Hans thought, and Ryu was the name he had not been called for centuries, somehow …heard quite- _unfamiliar_.

"so… you're on a covert mission or something?", she asked.

"ok, have a safe journey then." Ryu stated, not answering the question, "-and don't call me Ryu. It's Hans. And you can keep it if you want.", he pointed at the bag of potch Sierra was holding. Blushing in shame, she loosen her tight hold and returned the small bag. "sorry, a habit I adapted from my late husband… after all, I'm starving to death." She was about to say something when suddenly Hans noticed her eyes were lost focus. Somnolence.

"are you alright?"

"…tomato juice?", her weak voice heard.

"why on earth that thing could be here?", Ryu had lost patient.

she turned to her bat form. "no such things. Ok I get it….I got you to Caleria-" Hans said concluding as she was then fell to the ground. Hans could see its eyes desperately look at his arm, full of passionate. And then Hans realized what it was after. Turned to this form, she could barely hid her nature. "…..you're such a bad liar...go on. Consider this as your lucky day.", he offered his arm.

And the bat sucked his wounded bleeding hand vigorously. _Whew, that is gross._ Hans thought.

"…..thank you. I thought I was going to die."

_You surely know it is not possible for immortals like us_. Hans had already resumed his walking, he did not want her accompany. But apparently, Sierra caught up with him.

Much to Hans annoy, she seemed so happy now. "thank you for saving me… imagine if I turned to be unworthy barbaric creature to attack and suck innocence lives because of that shameful event…"

"…." But still, Hans with his practiced smiles smiling _appeared _sincerely.

"you do know that I love humans. But critical moments like that could happen."

"and honestly, a really _big coincidence _you happened to find true rune bearer who immune to your-uh-curse. Actually, how long has it been since you do that?"

_Don't tell me you've turned to be neclord like._

"no, I'm always keep my honorable dignity, not like Neclord. More than 1000 years I think.. after I got this true blue moon rune, remember?"

_So that's mean only me?_

"…*chuckle* don't worry, you won't turned to be like me. And this,", she reached a bottle from her pocket. "-just to make sure. My late husband never turned to be like me. He sometimes giving me _luxury_ in our marriage..", she laughed sweetly yet eerily.

Glup. "oook, you said the last time was 1000 years, how could?"

"sorry, I forget. Only Nash gave me that luxury sometimes. And because of his disappearance, I have no company to keep me sane and.. well, that's why critical thing happened I guess." she tried to catch this 'Hans' .

_like I believe it, you just lived for 800 years without trouble before._

"so, where is he now?"

"dead. 130 years ago. Poor me… no one could ever replace Nash…", she said. But Hans could not care less. He did not want to hear Sierra love story nor this guy called Nash and he absolutely wanted to be left alone. He did not want to mingle with her and her odd antics. He made a note to himself, _don't ever help any random people, even if it was your own companion in war centuries ago, especially if that person is Sierra Mikain. _

"that's why I'm here. Visited Nash grave at Harmonia.", she said more.

"why don't you just leave me, Sierra?", Hans growled frustrated.

Her red eyes looked disappointed, "I mean, you looked as healthy as ever. Farewell then.", Hans corrected his sentence.

"oh, I don't just flee after you save me. I will pay for your earnests gratitude….I'll stay with you for a while."

_No, thanks!_"er..", Hans succeeded bit his lip, he did not want to upset the coven mistress.

"beside, I'm assuring myself you took that potion.", she said more. Sierra grew fondness in this man, he did change a lot. She wanted to know more. Last time they met centuries ago, Lord Ryu was that naïve boy age 16 who was quiet and too kind, absolutely the boring type. But now, that boy might have changed… could not guess what the world had taught him right? She chuckled to herself.

"ok, I drink this now." _And thus you leave me alone. _Hans drank it. So stink, he almost vomited..

"what is this?"

"my urine. It's the perfect anti-curse."

"WhHAT?"

"always work for Nash."

Hans, annoyed, resumed his journey, completely ignoring the lady beside him.

"….hm.. you're not recruiting people like old times?"

"…."

"hey…..you look good at that silver hair."

"my friends said the opposite.", he said hiding the annoy tone.

"really? But it is good!"

_Oh my, when will she go away?_

"where are you going anyway?"

"Tinto." Then to the south to Dunan then to Island Nation, which she did not even have to know.

"Are you sure?"

Hans ignored her. What if she stayed with him forever?_ I pity this Nash guy…_

Hans stopped as he realized the big statue greeted him at the entrance. Somehow this looked rather too familiar.

"you see… you're in the wrong way. This is L buque.", she said.

_And that is because of YOU!_

"Bishop Julius. Isn't he cool?", she said.

"not really.", Hans monotone voice answered. Oh, my… he could be like Geddoe sometimes!

She frowned. Hans looked at the statue of a young man with Harmonia royal priest robe and written grafitti said, "Bishop Julius, the Justice Hand of Harmonia."  
"he made this L'buque as second class Harmonian. Nash often talked about this man. But I've never met him before.", Sierra continued. "but he must have been a great person for your kind."

"well, he might not be as kind as he sound.", Hans stated. _Ok… conscience… I feel the guilt…._ He did not do it for them , he did it to gain his own interest so he could gain people trust and benefited politically. The details… he forgot somehow.

He felt the urge to left the city, but it was night already. He approached an inn, annoyed that Sierra still tailing him. He decided to rest here first and left in the morning, leaving Sierra behind. That lady always slept past midnight till noon as he knew it.

"good night, we have a nice room for happy young couple here!", the inn lady greeted warmly. Sierra giggled imagined Hans stated groggily like he used to be, "two separated room, please. It's not really like you thought…..we're, uh, siblings.", but what she got was his hands on her shoulder as he said, "…well, of course! Can you prepare it fast enough? My missus here is terribly tired after our long journey…"

Sierra stunned by this comment. What an unexpected words to hear.

"right away, Sir.", the innkeeper giggle. "anyway… aren't you two such too young to be err.. married, sir?"

"it's kind of custom in our village far in Sajah.", he said, grinning, looking at Sierra's eyes for cooperation as the inn keeper gave the key.

_Missus… well… this might turned interesting…_ Sierra giggled to herself. She did not know that what crossed Hans's mind was simply about money. 1 room would efficiently lower the cost, and Sierra could always sleep outside near the window or something.

"Anyway, you don't want to go to Tinto….. I've just come from that land. There was such an uprising there. Another war might be exploded soon. Aren't you tired involve in war?", she said as she stretched her body lazily on the bed.

"….maybe.", but I don't know anything else in this life. "now, get out, will you? I'm tired.", he said without expression, opening the window.

"w..WHAT?", Sierra burst outrage.

"you said you want to pay for my kindness, right? I don't mind if you keep nagging with me. But this could be a favor.", he said smiling, "look, the tree over there, seems like a comfort place for you, right?"

Sierra narrowed her eyes in anger. Hans had purposely annoyed her to shoo her away but what Hans got was a smiling Sierra. She turned to bat form and flew through the window amused herself, "this could be really interesting…"

o.O.o


	6. Chapter V :End of The Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami

RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...

**Chapter V**

**"End of The Meeting"**

Geddoe sat, looking at the window. The garden was beautiful like everything else in this luxury Crystal Palace. He had never liked the place nevertheless. It was such a long time he had not back to this place. For 15 years so long ago, he had worked for Sasarai as his spy in Harmonia secret True Runes hunting project. But then he ended up helped Ryu and then traveling together with him (for about 30 years) thus they had become best friends since then. But then years passed, and as Hikusaak and Sasarai new regiment with new political structure had been established, harmonia was no longer pursuing true runes for itself. Secret societies and missions were still there but more to take role as watching and "keeping the balance". Thus it was 5 years ago when he decided go back to this holy land and found by Sasarai who offered him the 'espionage' job again. But then apparently there were huge change in power and authorities, and also rearrangement of political structural among the kingdom. Sasarai himself became the highest figure, the 'high priest' like he used to, but more important due to some circumstances, but no longer responsible directly about true runes matters. General Azazer from the Howling Guild had become Geddoe's boss since then. It's not that Geddoe became a part of the guild. He was just special case; a hired professionals to hold 'special missions'. Honestly, he did not like to work for that man, it was just because he had been 'trapped' by this 'organization'. But soon enough, he wanted to stop, just need to find an appropriate and 'safe' way. He had worked as SDSF 'officially' anyway. So, he would keep still and slow for awhile, and keep watching Harmonia movements for now.

The turmoil within the kingdom itself was really not interesting for him. He kept noticing that that General Azazer, the man he had to meet now, was a dangerous man. He did not want to trapped nor mingle in Harmonia political play. As he finished this business and get his payment he wanted to leave. _I wonder where is the true wind rune now…..and….Now that the Howling Guild has much overpowered in politics, I wonder about Sasarai….._

Tap,

"What's about me?", a warm voice greeted Geddoe, with a warm smile. Sometimes his innocent feature and bright eyes with that warm smile which even Ryu lost to compare, made Geddoe felt eerie, regardless the warm aura emitted whenever that bishop around. The bishop came in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Sasarai.", Geddoe managed to call his name.

There he stood with his Harmonia blue robe like usually, unusually without guard.

"…..if it isn't Geddoe….want some coffee? Or wine?" Geddoe shifted a bit in his chair but said nothing. "So, what's about the true wind rune? Have you locate it, then? It's already 179 years …..and His Holy Hikusaak is getting tense about this."

"…how could I believe that this not for your own intention? I've never met this Hikusaak."

Sasarai chuckled. "blunt like always I see."

By that time the door opened and a man with blond neat haircut an glasses stepped in.

"ah, if it is not Your Highness the high priest Sasarai himself.", he bowed. Sasarai smiled. "but I believe that this is my guest. Your Highness should concern about your matters than our little business here.", he said. "so, what's about the report?", he said looking at Geddoe.

Sasarai smiled warmly again, "Azazer, that is why. I believe this is my business now. The Great Hikusaak himself has ordered us, bishops, to solve this matter quickly… since… you fail to impress him."

"what do you mean by that? This simple matter should not waste your gracious times… it would be too much for important people to manage this directly."

"what I said was, the fact that this is no longer your authorities, General Azazer. Now, the true rune hunting was back to our authorities.", he stated.

_Rune hunting? Isn't that has been impeded, stopped about 100 years ago? _Geddoe could not believe what he heard.

"I apology, Your Highness."

"oh, they are here already. I suppose you have something else to talk with _my guest_. Take your time then." Sasarai glanced Geddoe for a second and left, still smiling.

Then several important men came in. _the Howling Guild, _Geddoe noticed.

"…actually, we had discovered your _history_ recently. And with our lack of human resource right now… we offer you….- miracle.", Azazer said.

"…..I believe that you're not my boss anymore."

"watch out the way you talk!", one of the man shouted.

"…..join us. The Howling Voice Guild. Without training…. How about it?"

"…it's not a choice, right?"  
"I like clever man.", Azazer smiled.

o.O.o

"well, this ends our meeting I believe.", a man with formal Tinto suit walked out from the hall, followed by his men. The red Zexen flag was decorating the luxury formal hall. Thomas Ferulean , ministry of economy of Republic of Tinto had just cut off economic relationship with Zexen Federation. It's just a matter of time ministry of diplomatic and international relationship and ministry of security came to the place as well and cut off the two nation diplomatic relationship. Their diplomatic relationship had been worsen and worsen anyway…This could be really a bad sign for Zexen which depended on trading activity. _An embargo…_ A bald man sighed and sank at his chair. Several people in the same room also looked worried.

Finally the bald man said, "Inform General Redrum as fast as possible! Republic Tinto has applied embargo!"

"Yes, Sir!"

A good looking young curly red haired man with a black suit and green eyes covered with thick spectacles who stood beside the bald man, stepped closer to the bald man calmly and whispered something.


	7. Chapter VI: Sasarai

disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami

RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...

**Chapter ****VI**

**"Sasarai"**

_179 years ago…_

The wind blew gently. A pair of green emerald eyes looking at the beautiful lake outside through the metal silver beautifully crafted windows. Apparently the tree over there had grown tall, the last time he noticed it, it was just about 4 year-old boy height. The garden was extremely beautiful and well decorated although still keep its natural element. And the garden which presented in front of the room was especially much more beautiful than the rest garden in the palace, since it served for important people eyes : royalties and high inhabitants of the palace. The sun shone brightly so it made the small lake even more serene. He noticed that the wind blew stronger, made the leaves falling from trees and danced the grass. Flower's petals torn everywhere, tragic yet beautiful. But not in that part, where that big stone stood, it somehow saved the fragile flowers from falling apart. Stronger wind then made fluctuation in the calm water surface. There were whirls and tiny splashes formed in the lake now. Beautiful. Sasarai raised his right hand and made a tiny whirl pool on the lake by his own flowing rune. Water was always his element just like earth anyway. It was quite a long time he did not practice his magical ability within this long range. He found himself toying with it minutes later.

"beautiful, isn't it, my Lord?", Dioz, a strict-looking man with a big nose, his loyal subordinates, woke him up from his daydreaming. The man in his late twenties appeared with a tray of Harmonia finest meals at hands. The door was apparently opened, or he just too deep in his own thought not realizing when it was opened.

"…it should be, like everything else in this Magnificent Crystal Palace, isn't it, Dioz?", he did not wanted to be heard so skeptic nor sarcastic but it was just came out like that.

"…I put your meals here, My Lord."

"thank you. I appreciate it.", he said, not turning his gaze from the window view.

Dioz kept watching his superior who was standing there by the window. His figure was still the same, the 32 year old man who possessed wisdom and charisma but looked as innocent as a 16 year old pretty boy. But something was missing.

"Dioz, you don't really have to be here... I believe that you are not under my care anymore. I humbly congratulate you for your promotion.", the bishop finally looked at him.

"likewise, Lord Sasarai. Honestly, I'm much happier to hear about your promotion as the highest priest. No one but you suit the position."

"….", Sasarai looked away and gazed again through the window.

"…Pardon me my Lord… -" Dioz's concern eyes now stared at him as Sasarai turned to face him again, indifferently. Sasarai knew too well what this was about.

"it's alright, Dioz. I'm assuring you that I have myself just perfectly fine.", he then forced a smile.

"-but you never even just once go out from this room since we arrived!" Dioz could not hid his worry. Bishop Sasarai had always been very rare to be found in Crystal Palace, especially in here, his own private chamber. Most of his time, he would normally outside the palace, busy doing important things. The Absolute Temple was the place closest to referred as his home, where he most seen sleeping, relaxing and studying. And that cheerful eyes and smiles had vanished completely. The intelligent, young, charming, and kind bishop Sasarai Dioz knew as if had died that _day_. How Dioz really hate that cursed mad wind mage.

"I think I just need to rest. I suggest you too, Dioz. A big war we had been through…oh, give my best gratitude to your wife and son… They must have been proud and relieved to see you home.", he said without looking at Dioz, "…and this is my room, it's supposedly I'm here… well….such along time…", his voice trailed off as his mind wandering to old days and Dioz could see his master's eyes lost focus.

Dioz just stood there patiently, although Sasarai was completely ignoring him.

"…..the wind….. so strong, isn't it?", Sasarai said as the wind now playing with his hair rather too strong.

"let me close the window for you."

Sasarai put his hands on Dioz's. "Don't-"

"…."

"…the wind is free, stubborn… strong… look how it do to the water….."

_KREK!_

Just by that, a branch of the closest tree broke and fell. Both of them silenced for a moment.

"it's not like the calm water nor land which are inert. The wind always knows where it goes. And it gives influences.", Sasarai continued, ignoring the noise the branch made.

"don't you hear whatever that wind mage say! Lord Sasarai?"

"the earth is fool but the wind not, don't you think Dioz?"

Sasarai closed his eyes to feel the wind which oddly grew stronger and stronger. Then to Dioz surprise, as Sasarai opened his eyes, he waved his left hand and the familiar green light emitted from his left palm. And the big stone outside destroyed into pieces by the giant shredding that formed.

Sasarai's face was still expressionless, just like these days since their arrival at Harmonia from second fire bringer war. This made Dioz ran to him, held then hugged him. "Please… Lord Sasarai… please stop this….", the grown man was half crying in worry, and sincere care reflected in his eyes. Apparently the cyclone rune Sasarai attached to his left and days ago was working perfectly. He just wanted to taste controlling the wind for awhile. He couldn't deny, he wanted to taste it. He wanted to understand _him._

"I'm sorry, Dioz. I think I might- afraid- of myself." _Then what's different? I could always-_

"no, my lord. You're not going to turn like him. You're not him! I don't care both of you twins or what!"

_Twin brother? I'm artificial. We are artificials. And I might do exactly the same if I was in his situation…_

"You're not that wind mage!"

…_yes, earth could never been wind. Never. Forever._

_We're just opposites. For good._

o.O.o

_Present day…_

-Tavern at Caleria-

Geddoe was sitting in the table far in the corner like always.

"man! How about some action here? The 13 unit keep advancing while we still sit boozing around…"

"….."

"Ged?"

"Freddie….. let the boss have his drink!", a sexy woman much like Elaine spoke. "but you sure drink a lot, Geddoe… do you have something in mind?"

"but we've already run out money! And that's Fred for you, Lane."

"No order yet. That's why we still stick here in this borderline town.", Geddoe answered. He sighed. Back to SDSF, but nothing could be the same of course. It was not like those old times when he was the leader of 12th unit SDSF with Ace, Joker, Queen, Jacques, and Aila. The unit might the same, but not the people in it. He never did fond of attached to them. Never. But, well… _maybe I'm just too old now._

"WHAT? But those 13 unit has LEFT!"

"but you are now in unit 12th, in my command."

Fred shrugged at Geddoe's answer. Then he grabbed his own drink.

"Hey, Tan, haven't you heard? They said now Hikuusak had already died!", Viktor, a rough man with dirty blonde hair, said to change the topic and enlighten the mood.

"Watch your mouth, Viktor! And don' t you address His Holiness like that! And the Absolute One is immortal." a black hair main with L'buque features replied.

"Sorry, but I am an atheist. Ha ha ha… anyway, don't you notice? The bishops authorities now kind of-"

"sst... don't you dare talk about it. How about playing some cards, guys?"

"….I'd rather the temple still stay strong like always. There won't be any SDSF again if those aristocrats or _the _–uh , you know- _guild_ was in charge.", Fred commented.

"…..", Geddoe kept silent.

He then opened his bag and reach that expensive Harmonia wine and brought it to the table. He never did drinking too much like this.

"whooohoo… Harmonian fine wine!", eyes stared at the bottle.

Geddoe just kept expressionless and indifferent but he just let his friends poured it into their glasses. He was about to swallow the fine liquid when suddenly he dropped the glass back to the table. His eye looked at the door. Undoubtly, the captain felt something.

Just by that the tavern door opened and high rank harmonian soldiers entered. And it revealed two bishops in their fine robes.

Tap .

"Geddoe, the temple have found out. I'm highly disappointed by you, my friend."

"Sasarai. Such an honor to find an important person like you in the place like this. What do you want from me? I can go to Crystal Palace by myself."

"that is your highness bishop sasarai for you!", the man beside Sasarai warned.

"Please do not flatter yourself…what do you expect? Giving the temple false leads.. and make our job become more difficult.", Sasarai said.

_Make Ryu escape? Not obtaining the true runes?_

As if to answer Geddoe questions, Sasarai strict features become soften, "sorry, but I'm not able to cover you again. Nor forgiving your mistakes and incompetence…"

The other bishop stared sasarai and he nodded gracefully in return.

"arrest the traitor!", the other bishop, much lower in rank commanded.

Sasarai smiled like always. "Sasarai… you don't have any proof to arrest me.", Geddoe said in cold tone, struggling from the soldiers who arrested him. "I see you've gone mad now..."

Sasarai moved closer, threatening. Now their face barely separated. "I would rather think of my own future if I were you...instead of judging anyone else.", he now laughed mischievously which made Geddoe could not help but thought of Luc, his twin brother, and whispered much in colder and lower tone, "the howling voice guild is after you.", he ended it with mischief smile. It was faint and full of mockery tone, and only Geddoe could hear that. Then he said again, louder, "It's nothing personal, really... it's your own fault not to obey the temple. I wish you did not."

Then Sasarai turned back and left. "Alexander, take care of him.", he said to the other bishop.

Then sasarai left with several guards. Alexander, the low rank bishop who was Sasarai apprentice, nodded politely. "May honor be with you, your highness."

They had taken his weapon and now Geddoe could barely move. Not to mention he was still influenced by alcohol.

He felt his right hand burning. _Yeah. The rune._ The soldiers… they were no match for him and that bishop looked like he was inexperienced.

Much thinking…

Then as they were about to leave Caleria, Geddoe decided to leave Holy Kingdom of Harmonia forever. _Nothing to hid anymore anyway. _

"move!"

Geddoe hesitated, then blue light emitted from his right hand which bound tightly.

"you can't do that. Not if I'm here to silence you", Alexander said. "just don't do anything rush, they would probably give some mercy."

"what if I am immune?", Geddoe stated.

"excuse me?"

But the bishop then hit by the highest lightning spell. Geddoe released it many times to the soldiers then grabbed his sword which had been confiscated by one of the soldier, to stab directly at the poor bishop and ran.

…_looks like now I'm really fugitives from Harmonia…._

Not far from the place, in the marketplace, a handsome light brown golden hair teenager with cold green piercing eyes and grey expensive-looking robe with green stripes watched the scene.

"…."

* * *

o.O.o

_[Now that I'm stronger now I figure out_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_Even if it save you sends me to heaven] _red jumpsuit Guardian angle_

The Crystal Palace, at Hikusaak private chamber. Bishop Sasarai was kneeling at the floor.

"You don't have to worry, my Lord."

"Sasarai, my son, your words are flattering like always…could I really depend on you?"

"Absolutely my Lord."

"The temple is in your command then. You have my permission. Authorities are yours. May honor guide your days."

Sasarai hesitated. Honestly he did not like the idea. But he tried to suppress it.

"You may dismiss."

He hesitated again. "Pardon my fool stubbornness my Lord, but I think-"

"no buts, I suppose you are the most clever man not to ask question."

"I understand."

"….about true wind rune…do you have ideas where it could be?"

"….the man charged with that still has no clue. But I might search it directly, Your Holiness. Although I have this assumption that it might have been destroyed centuries ago after the war."

"Ease your mind. I have slight interest on that. We could leave it as it is for now. Have your way, then."

"As you wish."

He stood up and left the luxury chamber.

It was faint memory he had the last time he saw directly The Absolute One. The last from total two precious meetings. It's about 10 years ago if he didn't fail to recall. Where the loyalty came was a big question. He could remember clearly how he felt the urge to ask about the very questions about his existence and _successfully_ failed, yes… how big efforts he tried to stop his mind thinking about it within those two _very_ precious meeting. High Priest Bishop Sasarai now looked at the beautiful sunset. He looked at the sea. It was so shooting. The sand was white and soft. The wind blew gently. His green harmonia robe played by the wind just like his light brown golden hair. He was alone, so that usual warm smile and bright cheerful eyes were not plastered on his face. With that never aging face, he was looked exactly just like ordinary 16 years old boy, and for a moment, he felt like one. Naked and honest. But he knew he was too disgusting and not that innocent. He looked far to the sea, plotting things in mind.

"…"

After centuries disappeared and even triggered internal war within Harmonia, Hikuusak finally reappeared as if confirmed his presence in the world. Sasarai still could remember clearly chaos and efforts he did to cover his disappearance for public did not have to know. He even had thought that Hikusaak had dead. But then he reappeared again, giving that silly missions. And just within days he had not seen him again ever. He had vanished as this Harmonia Kingdom now got the biggest turmoil ever in history. The Howling Voice Guild and some aristocrats had more power than they should. And The Theocratic Holy Kingdom Harmonia existence was now at questions just like the future of Hikuusak regime. _Now where His Holiness could be?_

And the last time he saw him, Hikuusak was not well. He looked ill in Sasarai assumption. But he did not dare to ask the question. He just kept aware that his stubbornness had grew more and more stronger, his curiosities, his will not to do ordered things. He sometimes doubt true loyalty he served for the Absolute One. He kept arguing with his mind in this past 179 years.

He doubted Hikuusak's wisdom and sanity. He also had that private issue with him. But who was he to question? He tried to keep his own sanity by not asking anymore questions about the Absolute One, he tried hard to revert to his old self, but always failed. Not _since that _day. But if Hikuusak fell, then the bishops had no longer powers, no more theocratic Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, the greatest kingdom in the current world. The people would get separated easily and the future of this kingdom was no more.

"for greater good, eh?"

He run his hands to his neat hair. "…the sun rune…", he gazed far to the sea.

As he closed his eyes, golden circle formed and he was vanished from the quiet beautiful beach.

_[use me….I know I'll be ok though my skies are turning grey]  
_

* * *

=Back at the Crystal Palace=

Krek. The door opened and a man came in, "Your coffee, Your Highness…", the thirty old man suddenly stopped, realizing something, "you looked exhausted, your Highness… where…. have you been?", he offered the cup, looking at his superior's wet robe which smelled salty. It was odd, but who knows what the highest priest could do. He had just been there in his room 10 minutes ago, sitting at that chair, but now he stood before him as if he had come from somewhere. A small beautiful ornament which was somehow looked like Falena rare seashell even was there attached to the lower seams of the bishop's green robe.

"Just did some watching, thank you, Dioz..", the bishop answered his curious look.

"Pardon me?"

Sasarai smiled, "Ah, Frans, you just remind me of someone I knew.", Sasarai smiled and drank his coffee. "blunt devious but loyal just the same."

o.0.o

NOTE: please, whoever read this... review... thanks...


	8. Chapter VII: Trader from Highland, Sir!

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami.

NOTE: I'm totally bored so I write this... not even serious, but review would be appreciated like always.

RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...

**Chapter VII**** : "Trader from Highland Trading His Life"**

Hans was dreaming about nice hotels and fine breeze with captivating sea. Vinay del Zexay. Finally, he would reach fine civilized city to relax after crossing barbarian Grassland land for days. Vinay del Zexay, with their famous knights to protect, nice scenery, developing trading activities..., it had somewhat become heaven of tourism around Zexen-Grassland region. And he missed that delicious Vinay apple pie that had been famous since 100 years ago. Oh my… he felt really fatigue. He somehow envied those knights with their horses… now his legs were killing him. Hm… maybe he could follow that group of rich merchant over there, they would probably gave him some water if he was lucky enough. But they looked like arguing now and what? They turned their direction back to Brass Castle way! The forest was still the same, not likely changed that much, only now the traffic was kind of…- a horse shriek and a heavy baritone voice followed. "Do you really want to go to Vinay del Zexay, young lad?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "Of course, er- Sir good knight.", he answered with a thick Highland accent. _What a thin dirty horse… not like usual Zexen's beautiful and strong horse… _

"…..What business do you have there?"

_Ok, now he thinks I am suspicious…_

"…..Trading. I am a merchant from Highland." And his nice outfit told the man that he was indeed from Highland.

"Merchant? Where are your goods then?"

"well, yes! My name is Hans Peterson… I- uh was robbed…in my way from Brass Castle. I thought Zexen always famous with its tight security due to noble knights…"

"You don't look like one.", his eyes judging Hans, "but regarding this condition… ok, now help me bringing these supplies… " _SURE! Oh,__the horse suddenly look beautiful!_ "-I can not keep these goods while riding horse…while they sure waiting…..Now, lend me your hand!"

"right away, Sir!"

* * *

[][][]

Hans could not believe what he saw. Vinay del Zexay had been burnt. No more beautiful city, no more nice hotels, no more delicate apple pies. But hey, he could care less since he was now running away from knights pursuing him. As he arrived, he was arrested regarding 'extremely alert situation'. A matter of procedural, since he was foreigner when Zexen itself was apparently at war so it suspected everyone who came and refused to welcome any foreigners. Could be spies or something. He tried to explain, and they did listen to him and was polite enough, but procedure was just procedure…

So, he ended up sneaked out, running away. Now he was running…running…and running… luckily this marketplace wasn't burnt out…

A curly blonde handsome man with typical Zexen noble feature, in silver armor on a top of very muscular beautiful brown horse, was observing the situation no too far from it. He watched as the very young man fought his soldiers. No, it was not barbaric way. It was a beautifully skillful technique of swordplay. No doubt, the young man was a trained one. What more caught his attention was how that young man fought without even an attempt to kill nor hurt the soldiers but successfully evade all attacks nevertheless.

"got you!"

_Damn it._ Hans was cornered now. Hans desperately prayed to God for miracle. The almost atheist-like turned to believe in God suddenly.

Nh hiaaah…. (horse neighed)

Tap tap.

Now as Hans saw it, an important person who must be a high rank knight arrived and approached the scene. _Could it be worse?_ Hans chuckled to himself, reminding not to do things rather too 'easy going' next time.

"What was this about?"

"Sir Harras, I apology, Sir…", one soldier (low rank night) approached the important man and whispered something to him.

The important man eyes raised an eyebrow then he approached his horse to Hans.

But suddenly another horse in fast pace came.

"Master Harras…!", the messenger yelled in panic, "THEY'RE HERE!"  
Harras the light brown hair knight stared Hans briefly as Hans standing frozen there waiting for his _fate _determined by this Harras guy . They made a brief eye contact, then the knight turned his horse suddenly. His expression changed to worry as he rode his horse fast. Several soldiers followed him as he yelled giving instructions.

Hans lost in thought for a moment. _Did they just say this is an attack?_

"COME!Hop!", Hans startled as a curly blond handsome knight yelled to him offering to ride along with his horse. "I might spare your life if you prove yourself in this battle, kid."

"w-WHAT?! BATTLE? I'm just a merchant! And who are you?"

His face told Hans that Hans should had already known it but hence he answered, "…..Edmund Redrum.", he then hit his horse hard.

Then it turned to be real battlefield _real fast._ And Hans could not think anything else beside _survive._ Purely spontaneous actions; then he would flee from this land. Act now think later was what rolled in his mind. He was too far too familiar in war, too often played in those war scenarios thus he just wanted not to be involved anymore in _that play_. No fear but simply just apathy. Many people he fought, he avoided to kill. But when there was no options he did that. Exhausted. Badly injured. He saw fire.

Clank clank (swords) (yelling) (panic)

_Damn it…wherever I go….war always pursuing… just like the color of bloodshed in whenever land I step in._

_Uh…._

He was now badly injured and stabbed in the shoulder. No medicine left. And he knew it was the right time to use the bright shield rune but of course it was not an option. He cursed himself, _next time… I should embed my self with shield rune…_ water rune which he attached to himself was not that useful, he just did not have natural ability on that. He sighed. As he looked toward his left, that Redrum Boy was apparently being the target of a big guy with three soldiers following him. and that blonde knight was already injured and his left eye was bleeding and his movement was slow. _Damn it!_ The big guy wielded his sword to Redrum, was about to kill him. Without second thought, Hans charged to the front and willingly took the blade on him. _If he, he'd die, but me certainly not_-and use his last energy to knocked and even killed those four men which was purely spontaneous instinctive action rather than something heroic. Then he looked at where Edmund Redrum was, just to ascertain his condition. Just by that, a sharp subject from nowhere hit his chest. He then fell because he had got too much. His view became legs… dead corpses and lying men….. fires…. Buzzing and noisy sounds of war, yelling, chattering in panic, and for a moment he caught a glimpse of a boy in his robe, somewhat familiar with that sandy brown hair… he was alone far where no other people stood, looked into the fire and corpses with expressionless face. But the view was blurry already.

"Boy! Hold on!- ". The Redrum guy called him in panic and their eyes locked for a second. Hans then tried to look again to the mysterious boy direction but he found no one standing there…-and everything became dark.

* * *

o.O.o

Sasarai was standing alone and looked at the ashes of remaining city of Vinay del Zexay.. He was in disguised with ordinary Zexen clothes, just like ordinary boy in cream clothes. No smiles on his face. He was deep in thinking. Steps then heard. He was not alone.

"Lord Sasarai… let's make others do this for you. You don't have to-"

Sasarai smiled."I know how to protect my self, Frans."

A nasal bird then came and caught his attention. He got the message and sent one. He smiled more. "…..you're right. Anyway, let's pull back." He thought for a moment and said, "I am now kind of… in hurry…. Now let me ask you, this…. can I depend on you to take things here?"

"…absolutely, My lord.", Frans answered firmly.

"Handle the soldiers and meet me in Yaza Plain to coordinate in two days. Don't make any movements for now, wait for my orders. Remember not to bring attraction. We don't want to involve in their war."

"You got me, Lord Sasarai."

"May God bless your days.", the area around Sasarai started to glow yellow.

"The honor with you as always, my Lord.", Frans bowed and with that Sasarai had vanished within the thin air.

o.O.o

*end of chapter*

**note:**

At 40, Ryu left Kyaro and 10 years later met Tir then travelled together for 30 years.

The scene at Kyaro was 30 years later (49 years after suiko iii) . Geddoe has been retired from SDSF 20 years after suiko iii and then 14 years later started to work for sasarai as spy (harmonia still hold policy : collect all true runes no matter what), that means he had worked as Sasarai spy for 15 years at event in Kyaro). Hate and more to bored to the current Harmonia politic, Ged then chose a break and ended up traveling together with his friend, Riou. Geddoe and Ryu travelled together avoiding Harmonia for 30 years.

So, it was 179 years after suiko iii The story start….


	9. Chapter VIII: Trapped in a Game AGAIN!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own suikoden, it belongs to Konami.

RULES : like usually, rational things don't exist here... drop your logic somewhere else.

Warning : I've warned you from the start, this story 'The Scene of Wanderer is not serious, no serious plots, not carefully written to meet adequate quality (especially if you want rational story, heh... heh... this one is nonsense actually, cause I'm bored! and I don't want to deeply thinking to write good story, cause Im lazy. forgive me, yes, because I'm LAZY), so read this if you really REALY BORED and have no productive enough things to do.

**Chapter VIII : "Trapped in a Game Again?"**

Hans felt cold. All of his body felt painful. He tried to open his eyes but it was so hard.. he stirred his body and he felt that his hands were tightly bound. _Hmmm….where am I?_

People chattering. People arguing. Well, he could not get the picture, his mind was cloudy.

"HE SAVED MY LIFE! For Sadie sake, Adrian!"

Brag brag brag….

"open the door." Shreek.." oh, I'll do it alone.", clank (metals)

Kreeek…

"He needs doctor, not prison. See?"

"*sigh* you can not risk your entire army and country just to save your _savior_, Ed. And you surely know that among other people."

Realization struck. _No way…..I get it now…..I must get away from here….. doctor….if he found my rune…_

Now Hans opened his eyes and was about to flee _–_which was rather dumb regarding the situation.

"look, you made the boy afraid." Hans felt his hand could move now. The rope or whatever it was had been loosen up by that man. He opened his eyes at last.

"…."

_The two knights from before._

"from your story, it's not just _a mere boy…_ You should report to council or do something more productive like preparing your men or thinking some good strategy instead. They had pulled out indeed but we do not know when they'll strike back. And we can not afford to loose more. You surely know that, _Captain_." and Adrian Harass left the place.

So, Hans was at the jail.

"…..It was not bravery…. You fool….. it's merely a fool miscalculated action…but I thank you sincerely." Redrum in fact could not believe he was saved by that boy. It hit his pride but being a fair man he felt grateful and tried to reasoning about his 'failure', and thanked his savior appropriate enough.

"Where is this….? *cough*"

"…Vinay del Zexay basement prison. But do not worry. After you got to my place in Brass Castle, I'll treat you appropriately. Say… what is your name?"

"Hans- " difficult but he managed to say it.

"Ok, do not talk." Edmund was now busy cleaning and dressing the wounds. He was about to check Hans as Hans realized it. _No…_ _not my clothes…not my gloves…_ He reacted defensively but he knew it was a hopeless attempt.

"Easy… this is terrible… you must be good enough to survive…." _well I am. I'm ok so just leave me alone._

"Terrible. I'll get a doctor." Now Edmund had undone his upper shirt which made Hans felt uncomfortable but he stopped suddenly. "-I'll go get a doctor."

Then Edmund Redrum left the place in hurry. It was rather suspicious but Hans was too fatigue and severely injured without appropriate treatment, to notice nor think about it. He then fainted again but he knew he'll find himself much healthier after he awoke next time. The rune had made his regeneration and repair mechanism- the healing process- way too fast.

* * *

o.O.o

The three great Knights of Zexen were having discussion in their fine room in Brass Castle. Adrian Harras was not with them since he was in Zexay.

"…SEE? That's why I was summoned to meet the council a month ago…!", Edmund hit the table hard. He sometimes really could not control his emotion. A trademark of Redrum family, that's how Adrian often put it in jokes.

"Hey…easy… but see the point….. just in weeks they had cancelled the embargo policy… "

"damn that council! I can not believe we did their dirty job again! Involved ourselves in the already worse uprising!", Edmund yelled more. "what honor we do have now I suppose…."

"…another form to defend your country, Ed.", a man from elf race answered calmly.

"era of knight would end someday…", Edmund said more.

"Might be.", the elf replied the n he said again,"we are in rough position then… if Tinto knows we were behind the uprising… then no more diplomatic will solve this problem. While sadly, we could not afford to fight anymore. Not in this condition."

"What? But I say we just strike them back! That's the way Zexen deals!", a rather big man now answered.

"….not about nobility…. We must save our men and country even our dignity…..-", the elf said again. He was actually half elf and human and had lived in Zexay from the day he born, adapted and mingled well with human culture instead of the conservative and cold (and somewhat arrogant) culture of elf. But his sentence was cut off by the big guy next statement,"hey gents… isn't it obvious? That damn unworthy coward Tinto attacked us suddenly because they knew about that uprising matter! And we know that Tinto always wants our land for themselves. The embargo policy was just a fresh start to bring us down. Now they have commenced battle, so we will not just sit around doing nothing! What do you think about it, Ed? "

"Guys… you are just assuming things. We'll strike back of course, there's no way we would surrender. I myself prefer we fight them directly instead of doing some useless diplomacy which might put Zexen pride at bottom. That's if the council approve it."

"_DAMN the council! !_if they don't?", Rave, the big man asked more.

"I say the knights still fight.", Edmund answered. Rave was started to grin in agreement when Edmund said again, "but like I said, we are just assuming things. We should make things clear first. And you surely know that the council is literally hopeless."

"find the truth whether Tinto is behind the attack or no."

"you got me, Deus."

"BUT ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? You saw the flags aren't you? They burnt Zexay! Twice! And last was front attack… didn't it clear enough?", Rave furiously said.

"…..there might be third party who wants to worsen our already bad diplomatic relationship with Republic Tinto. In fact they had pulled back completely without really destroyed us is something … very intriguing. They could just annihilate us, made Zexay burnt completely, invade us, claimed us…but they just left without traces…if this _Tinto_ wanted power to control our land, they had already got it, why loose it?"

"so?"

"I'd like to have diplomatic meeting then, with me as Zexen representative while Tinto might send whoever they want. I'm going to talk to the council about it."

"with an unofficial mission first like always, Captain?", Deus asked, smiling, knowing.

Edmund nodded and he stood up, "I'm going to Vinay del Zexay now. Keep attention on any kinds of suspicious movements."

"Count on us. The Brass Castle will still stand whenever you go back.", Rave said, put a hint of joke there.

Edmund Redrum left the room.

"…. he said he hates the council but he deals with them again… that Ed…"  
"…don't you see something odd in him lately?"

"what? His tantrum is always like that. Swordsman of rage is the trademark of his family anyway… ha ha…"

"…..well, the death of Philip… don't you think it affects him?"  
"Philip… that loyal boy… perfect attendant…..I always thought he'd make a good knight someday, never thought-"

"and he now has a knack on picking some random mysterious boy from nowhere… "

"WHAT? Never heard about it….."

"Adrian told me in Zexay before."  
"oh… out of his character…", he looked at the window, "But peaceful, isn't it? It's like the sudden attack had never been happened."

* * *

o.O.o

o.O.o o.O.o

* * *

Hans woke up in comfortable bed. The room was nothing luxury, just a small room with one bed. Much like storage room despite the bed.

"So, you've awake…No, Edmund is not here. Hans isn't it? My name is Adrian Harass. We've met before but never introduce ourselves properly."

"One of the mighty Zexen knight I assume. What a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"…..Let's get this straight. What's a highland royal family doing here?"

_Royal family?_

"I think you misunderstand, Sir Knight. I am indeed from Highland but nothing related to royal bloodline.", he could not help but laugh a little.

"Don't try to fool me, boy…..so….what's about Hawk family ornament doing there in your shirt? Edmund found it…. And your swordplay… it's highly doubted it is a coincidence."

_Hawk? Wooden symbol I got from Alberto? Don't tell me he had become some nice aristocrat living in the palace now…_he recalled his times during Highland liberation war which resulted the establishment of New Highland Kingdom and remembered his vague friendship with Alberto Hawk during the war. He was…a good general indeed.

"Do you have some kind of relationship with Alberto Hawk by any chance?"

Speechless. But he knew he could turn this as an opportunity.

"Well, yes. Actually, I am Hans, younger brother of Alberto. And Hawk is not a royal family, sir...Blight is. " _a little lie, but Alberto would understand my situation._

"live in the palace as well. *Sigh*….do you know what? A royal family or no, your presence here in Zexen land had already complicated the situation. And you better not lying to me, kid."

"…."  
"and don't get me wrong. I honestly don't trust you. But I thank you to save my friend nevertheless."

"…Can I go now?"

"I am afraid not."

Then Adrian went out, leaving Hans locked in the small yet nice room.

_What I've thrown myself into…_

* * *

o.O.o

"So, you have talked to the council?"  
"Yes… now it's up to them."

"So, your own mission? Who'll you send?"

"…I'll think of it later. Anyway, about that boy… how is he doing now?"  
"Improving. The doctor takes good care of him…. You know that he might be a problem right, Ed?"

"A highland citizen in our land. What would that Kingdom think if its citizen died in our land. We could not protect our own citizens, and not safe for foreigner."

"..ha ha… I bet the council men become bald already…. the worst part is he is some kind of royalties."

"if that kingdom hears, our credibility is at stake and worst scenario, we'll ended up to have diplomatic issue with Highland. Royalties or no… is equally the same actually."

"Yes….we could not afford to loose. What if, Highland is behind this also… in these uncertain times, we don't even know who the enemies are… while making good friends for future alliance is really…. must be encouraging.", Adrian said more.

"Right. He could be a fake also but the risk is too-"  
"-we can not afford any risks, Ed."

"I know. And if Harmonia still backs up the New Highland Kingdom… things would get much complicated. We really don't want to get problems with Holy Kigdom of Harmonia. That's why I think we should keep an eye on him, we can not release him yet. No if we aren't certain his position is. Anyway, don't let the council knows about this matter."

"Of course. It won't do any good. You know how the council are…"

"Right…hm, I honestly don't find any potential harm in him. But who knows?"  
"So, wanna take some drinks now, Ed?"

He smiled, "Pass this night. Tinto might attack this night, ha ha …."

Edmund then walked to the _place instead_. He wanted to see the boy.

* * *

o.O.o

…_how can I send message?_ Hans was observing the window. But no, they put suspicion on him already, that's why things could not be easier.

He shrugged. It would be a problem if he did not send his silly message to Alberto. Oh, my… he had already lost his reputation already. Could not think how that man would mock him. _Anyway… there's no need to be hurry, I'll deal with it later._ Hans could not believe now he was locked in this damn room after he saved that golden hair knight! He made a mental note, next time, do not even think of saving others…he could really flee unnoticed easily when that ruckus happened anyway but here he was… the fruit of his kindness. He tucked the window again and now was surprised to see two red orbs.

Krek. The sounds of wooden door turned his attention.

The door opened and revealed the Redrum Guy in his arrogant attitude like always.

"Feeling better?", he entered with a tray of _meals_. Arrogant with *kind eyes*, Hans added in thought.

"I suppose… I just can not understand why I should be locked in a room instead."

"Well, you're happened to come in a wrong time. And a merchant with a high skill in fighting just add more suspicion"

"….."

"A Hawk family, aren't you? Why did you flee from your country?"

"I think I have my own reason, sir."

"the burden of family name?"  
"…."

Nothing funny but Edmund laughed heartily. "that's why you turned to be a merchant instead…In the name of Zexen, I'm highly sorry for inconvenience. But once the peace had formed, we would escort you back to Highland."

"while we don't know how long that peace would be formed.", he sounded rather sarcastic.

"you are sure a funny one, kid.", Redrum said, laughed. "but true. And that is how it goes I'm afraid."

"and I don't want to go back to Highland. I swear I don't work for anyone… not a spy or something… nor cause-"

"I get the picture. But since you're now in Zexen Land and is…uh… under age, then you are under Zexen protection until everything relatively safe thus we escort you back to Highland or its nearest ambassador."

"is it officially?"

He nodded. "but you are great, don't you know it? Whatever reason you have back then, now you're here. You have the guts to see outside world and followed your own heart, which believe it or not- I don't.", he smiled.

_Oh my….now this Edmund started to talk about himself…so funny, he tried to act mature infront of me…..way too fast 200 years, kid…and in 15 I've already thrown to be some leader of ongoing war…_

Hans tried to steal gaze at the windows.

"Don't want to go back to Highland, huh…Do you want by any chance to be a knight? You have your skill there."

"…..Trading is my calling, Sir Edmund."

"…very determined… I see .. hmm….how about this? In these uncertain times, you could become my attendant… thus you don't have to be locked forever like this."

"…what? Then I could really stab you if I were spy like you thought."

"ha ha… I think I have found my new attendant… well, consider this as my way to reply your late fool miscalculated action, Hans… thus we square."

Then Edmund left the room with a lighter heart. Odd, but he found himself more entertained than drinking whole night with Adrian.

Krek. Hans approached the window. And a white bat came in.

"no…..go out…"

It turned to be the cute lady, Sierra. From the look of her, Hans knew she was about to burst in angry. Thus Hans shut her mouth with his hands. "….sorry, but I don't want to add more problems… I am already- _suspicious _enough_."_

"You just left me there….I can't b-", she whispered angrily and held again by Hans's hand.

"Here, could you send my friend a letter? If it is difficult, use the bird… I can not possibly doing it here."

"Why would I?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sierra….. and you should go away. After I got myself through this, we'll meet later."

She smiled suddenly. "I take your words, Ry- _Hans_."

Then the lady turned to the bat form and went outside the window grabbing the letter addressed to Alberto Hawk.

_I have nothing to do anyway… no money…no place to live…._ He looked at the hot meals Edmund brought in, even that nice apple pie was there too! ….._no real destination except finding Tir…well, maybe it's not really a bad idea hanging around in Zexen for awhile, watching another….*sigh* bloodshed…._

* * *

o.O.o_  
_

o.O.o o.O.o

It had already four days, and Hans had already been brought to Brass castle. Within three days, he had been to various important meetings, tailing 'his superior', Captain of the Zexen Knight, (the golden hair arrogant boy, Hans added), Edmund Redrum. His identity as Highland citizen was only for the 4 generals- the 4 mighty knights of Zexen- to know. He was called Redrum attendant since then. Within these days Hans had got the picture of what's going on. Tinto was apparently being accused of sudden attack. Twice attacks with lot of damage on Zexen side with a surprising full retreat of Tinto without even conquering the Zexen. It was truly odd. A month or two months ago, Tinto was applied embargo policy to this trading country. And everyone knew that Tinto-Zexen relationship never been in good terms for hundred years. But somehow, he did doubt Tinto was behind this all.

Now, he was sitting in the knight lounge, cleaning it precisely, together with his 'friend', Jeremy, who was a 15 year old teen. Jeremy, the copper brown haired boy in his armor was the attendant of Adrian, the cold knight. So, they were supposed to befriend, right? _Oh c'mon… I'm wasting my time here….._Hans looked at that naïve boy. With a 15 year old teen, doing house chores, preparing his 'superior' bath and food, tailing him everywhere to that endless meeting… and supposed to be there also accompany his 'superior' when he went to the battlefield…

_what a waste of time…_

"w-what? Hans?", the boy he stared at for minutes realized Hans kept staring at him.

"..nothing."

There this Jeremy suddenly smiled sympathetically, "Do not worry. You will be a great knight someday. And in meantime, Captain Edmund Redrum will protect you!"

_Yeah…...yeah…..._

"Listen, in this world, there is nothing you can't do, it's about you _want it _or no… I deeply feel sorry about your family… but maybe it's fate… you can do, it, Hans…! The world outside us will teach us many, I believe it! Everything bad… must have the bright side!"

_Yeah,,, yeah…. Now this 15 year old advising me about the world, how funny… do I look young? Ok, I forget, I changed my appearance but my face still tells I'm 15. _

"cheer up! everybody else including me, how we put it…_envy_… you know, you just appeared and Captain picked you! What a lucky guy you are…. Oh, Philip… …..-I sometimes, could not believe he's dead….."

"Philip?"

"you did not know? seriously? You take his place…he's ddead…. during the sudden attack…he's always with Captain Edmund since he was 6 year old! So he had followed him since Sir Edmund had not become a captain…just like a brother…" _I see…. So, he looks Philip in me. What a sentimental thing for a captain!_

"ahem.", a _certain_ man cleared his throat.

"Aren't you happy to find a new friend, Jeremy?"

"Oh, Sir Adrian!", Jeremy blushed lightly and became awkward.

Adrian looked at Jeremy brotherly then turned to look at Hans, _much_ colder.

"Jeremy, can you prepare my finest weapon? I am about to go to Zexay."

"This night, Sir?" Adrian nodded, "sure, Sir. And your hot water has been prepared in your room as well, you might want to take a dip for awhile beforehand..."

_Hot. Right, not warm. I bet this heartless Adrian severely need it. Ha ha._

"thank you."

Then Jeremy went out.

"…..I think both of you get along just fine… well, Hans, I come to talk to you."

Hans, who was wiping the floor with a broom stopped. "…..and that might be?"

"well, aren't you bored enough sitting moping here all day? A Hawk family moping our castle floor…"

"…..not really, with a cheerful accompany like Jeremy.", a sarcastic tone. "and attending important meetings with Sir Edmund is certainly… a worth – uh experience."

"I have a mission for you. It's a part of your training as Edmund attendant."

"…..you said you don't trust me."

"Well I don't, but obviously the other knights and the captain do. They give you this mission."

"find the truth in Tinto, whether Tinto was indeed behind the sudden attack?"

Adrian was truly surprised, amazed by this teenager.

"well, yes…. Next six days, Captain Edmund will have a diplomatic meeting as you know it…. So be back before that. And this sword… Edmund asked me to give this to you. A good one, the one he used before his current weapon."

"why me? Is it some kind of loyalty test?", Hans looked at the sword which looked finer than his late _expensive _sword.

Adrian smirked, "Kid, you must ease your suspicion on me. I'm trying to believe you, do you know that? In return, you should really trust me. I'll leave Jeremy in your good hand."

_Jeremy? That Jeremy? _Hearing that, Hans stopped and fully listening to Adrian's instruction.

After a thorough explanation, Adrian Harrass went out to call Jeremy. Then he gave brief explanation to over excited Jeremy and finally bid them farewell. "I can't believe I'm on real mission!", the naïve boy said innocently with obvious happiness.

"It's night….so be very careful…."

Both of them nodded, one with enthusiast beaming eyes, the other with apathetic look. "Hans, can you really handle horse?", Adrian asked more.

"Yes. Is there anything else you want to ask, Sir?"

"…..how old are you actually?"

Hans smiled mysteriously. "19 _I think…_ do I somewhat look younger?" then he hopped on to the horse with Jeremy followed to ride along with him.

Adrian looked at the two youngsters walked away from Brass Castle engulfed by the night. He sighed. He felt a little bad for Jeremy. But, he could not truly believe that Hans Hawk. And the fast he rid that boy, it would be best for Zexen. First was to eliminate the risk of spying during this uncertain time, with that Edmund forced his decision to keep the boy as his attendant, things would be easier for the bad guy if Hans was the real threat. Second, in case he was indeed harmless but yet a real Highlander, if he died outside the Zexen territory, Zexen would not at stake for Highland involvement. If New Highland Kingdom was still backed up by Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, things would turn even worsen. And third, the mission….. well, it was a dangerous one, and Adrian could not risk his valuable men, while he could care less about Hans, and Jeremy was someone he cared but not that valuable literally- at least now. The worst scenario… if The Republic of Tinto found out, this 'case' could be 'washed'. Zexen could acclaim its innocence just fine. This was really a loose thread.

What a sacrifice…

He felt bad but he'd do anything for Zexen.

_If they back safely….things would be less complicated….._ half of him wanted to believe that Hans was good enough and could complete the mission well and brought back that innocent Jeremy. After all, that Hans had saved his best friend's life, the Captain of Zexen Knights. And the fact that just for days the boy seemed to have recovered despite severely injured before was something bailed out Adrian's curiosity. "Have faith, huh?", he said alone in the dark. And he would soon deal with Edmund for this matter.

_**Five days later…**_

Hans was really exhausted. Tinto was far, ok? Practically, he did the mission alone, not to mention babysitting the _little_ Jeremy. That boy even could not handle the weapon properly and almost always got killed wherever and whenever he was within these five days. Luckily, the mission was rather too easy for Hans. He wondered what that Master Adrian of him had taught the poor Jeremy. Hans had already knew how to wield a weapon _very_ appropriately in that age despite he was not a knight trainee. Somehow, he pitied this naïve boy.

"Can we please stopped at the inn for a while, Hans?", Jeremy whined. But apparently, innocent Jeremy had regarded Hans as his 'real' friends despite only for week they spent days together. It was because the poor boy had never got acquaintance beside the 4 knights, since he was a little boy. And Hans was his first 'friend'.

"No time, Jeremy….. c'mon….. Nice Brass castle is welcoming us…."

True. First no time. But second reason was, Hans thought he could save money Adrian gave for he himself if they saved for unnecessary expenses just like inn cost. _It's fair enough… regarding the babysitting cost…._

Third, he wanted to get rid of Jeremy as soon as possible. The thought that he was already at Tinto with horse and with more than enough money… -just perfect if he wanted to go continuing his cancelled destination- but must go back and _indeed _he _ended_ _up _back to this Zexen land just because of that too naïve little boy named Jeremy tagged along, somehow infuriated him. _Oh… I wish I were bad enough… have that cold heart just like your master Adrian…_ he looked at the poor boy who was busy catching up with himself. Annoyed but could not be annoyed.

"ok…I get it, Hans… but could you slower a bit?"

_Look how the real world have taught you, boy…_

"….the faster we get out from this city… we can ride the horse again… which is good for you, right, Jeremy? Endure the pain… c'mon… you shall become a great knight someday….."

"REALLY?"  
"yes…. Just like – uh- Sir Adrian I suppose."

_Great job , now he got that spirit…._

But Hans stopped suddenly which made Jeremy bumped him from the back.

…_no…it can't be… why would they here now?_

A parade was there. Harmonian flags. Citizen of Vinay del Zexay watched in curiosity. But no, they were not invading. _they seems… welcomed… as guest…_

"Wow…..great! I've never seen real Harmonian before! ", Jeremy yelled. "Let's take a peek…"

Hans stood freezing. Blue harmonian high soldier. These were… high rank soldiers. And the bishop…. The high rank bishop..

_Sasarai…_

_What is Sasarai doing here? _Hans held his gloved right hand, the rune of beginning; the bright shield and dark sword.

"C'mon! let's go Jeremy!", he ran.

"aye! Wait for me!"

Sasarai stopped for a second in his fine horse, looked to the left and right, then to the direction Hans was standing before.

"What's the matter, Lord Bishop?"

"Nothing." Then he continued his walks. To the council building.

* * *

_**In the council building…**_

"I come in peace. Please understand. We, Holy Kingdom Of Harmonia ask your cooperation…"

Captain Edmund Redrum was about to speak, but his hands were touched by council man who sat beside him. He cursed deeply, now his anger become twice fold. To that crazy Harmonia Bishop, and to this council. _Why would I was summoned in the first place if I could do nothing but sit?_

The young bishop looked at Edmund and much to his annoy, the bishop smiled rather too warmly. "well, and Zexen will get advantage….. we will not involve in your war."

_That snake! He asks our true rune just like THAT?_

"but if you want alliance, we'll lend our help in matter of our friendship if _that time _comes…"

"_if that time comes_, we will defend our land by ourselves, no need to seek un necessary alliance.", Edmund could not suppress his anger. Now all of heads in the room looked toward him.

"…uh…I- , we are really apology, Lord Sasarai…. Our knight is rather too rambunctious sometimes… But I could assure you, it's not what he really mean… right, Captain Edmund?", the bald man, Sam, the head of council looked at Edmund with obvious angry. He was sweating and nervous, so pathetic to be seen. Edmund could not believe what he saw and heard, he was ready to explode and went out this room if not for Zexen's best.

"…..I understand, knights are full of spirit like always…Captain Edmund Redrum, isn't it? The swordsman of rage? It's really an honor to meet you….." the too young bishop nodded politely, his sincere kindness which reflected in his eyes almost melted Edmund's heart. "hmm… back to the business… if you don't agree at this friendship offer, then I'm afraid we don't have any choice but to use a rather rude way….. "

_Damn it!_

The bald man sweating "Uh-" but now the red curly young man who sat beside him, his apparent right hand man, stared him to support morally and took the conversation instead.

"…I believe that is a great way to reestablish our friendship, Lord Sasarai. But I'm afraid that we don't even know where the true water rune is… they said that it's just a myth… just like the true wind rune I suppose."

Prime Lowell, the red curly hair guy, how Edmund Redrum somehow despise this young man. The advisor who worked for council…. Graduated with flying colors from economic or whatever subject there at Greenhill University of Dunan.

Bishop Sasarai smiled again, "don't you afraid. My men could handle that. We just barely need to ask your permission to search directly in your land… "

"—t that's a very polite of you..", Sam retorted.

_Very POLITE OF YOU? NOW THIS MAN licks that young bishop? Where on earth is our Zexen Pride?_

Sasarai smiled for awhile, and continued calmly ".., retrieve it back, and ask for your cooperation. In case you find it, bring the true water rune back to us. Have we arrived to our agreement now?", Bishop Sasarai stood now, ready to shake hand.

"as for sir Edmund Redrum here… don't you afraid. We will not put Zexen land at harm… it's only a matter of interests. And I don't see that ours actually clashing each other. Please receive our friendly diplomatic relationship… we will aid Zexen in upcoming wars-"  
"-you don't really need to interfere our business with Tinto, I remind you _Lord _Sasarai."

"EDMUND!", the bald man now standing. "apologize, now!"

BRAK! Edmund Redrum lost his cool. It was a matter of skill (which no other men could rival him in Zexen now) and his family name that he'd still used by the council, and that he was chosen as the current acting Captain of Zexen Knights.

"…..it's alright. I can see that Zexen Knights have pride. Unfortunately, we don't really have any choice now, do we?", Sasarai's and Edmund 's eyes locked.

"the matter you want to solve your own problems and refuse our alliance, I will not take hard. I appreciate your will of independence and Zexen way to settle things and we could still establish our friendship. But as _our_ business here, which I mean about the true rune… you surely understand completely, that you don't stand a chance to fight Harmonia now, right, Captain Redrum?", now the bishop looked so serious yet still gracefully and emitted the kind aura, yet so firm stare it was. For a moment Edmund understood that this rather too young bishop was not just any random people, he was indeed _important_ and had good qualities despite his young looks.

_What a humiliating way to mock the pride of this country! _Edmund held his breath. It was true but he was truly angry. But it was true. He prayed to Sadie secretly.

"-which I would like to avoid most… since we, Harmonia, don't like it. To remind you, we could gain our own advantage here during your ...- _chaotic _events with _whatever enemy_ you have now… by crushing this land to retrieve the true rune. But fortunately, we really don't like to involve in bloodshed. We are a peaceful nation. Our holy teachings always taught us so."

Edmund fell to his chair, tried his best not to burst his anger. He witnessed the two high politicians shook hands in agreement.

"May God bless your day… I'm looking forward for our friendly cooperation."

"May Honor with you like always, Lord Sasarai…. And uh…- about that alliance… we would-"

"let's just look forward it first then. We don't really need to hurry, do we?", the bishop smiled and nodded. Edmund believed, it was a soft refusal due to Edmund stubbornness earlier, but the council bald man, Sam, seemed to misinterpret the young bishop. Captain Edmund felt a little doubt and regret, could he just potentially harm his sworn- nation-to protect by confronted the young bishop of Harmonia? And the young bishop in his blue fine harmonia robe went out with his warm smile, followed by his soldiers, attendants and subordinates.

_Whew… what a day… a warm bath and coffee from Hans would be nice…_

And Edmund realized that Hans was not there in Brass that Adrian had sent him off without his knowing which made a big mouth fight between the two best friends 5 days ago.

* * *

_**Brass castle knight lounge...**_

"so… you've back! How about the meeting in Zexay?", Deus greeted him.

"..dreadful. A boy who has not even reached puberty controls the whole world."

"listen… Tinto is clear!", Rave said hastily.

"what? You mean Hans has arrived?"

"yes. These are the evidences and details… I must say that his work is quite praise- able.", Adrian said.

"he had explained much to us… you are just late… ", Rave said again.

"I see." Edmund examined the files and read the reports. Then he brought it with him.

"don't worry, let me explain it for you.", Deus said.

"…..uh, it's ok. I mean, I'm not in a mood to think now, the meeting was just too- exhausting. I think I'll just hear the details later, tomorrow I'll meet the Tinto representative anyway… as long as Tinto is clear, that means the meeting could safe enough. So, I'll just look forward tomorrow and hear the reports later. Where is he anyway?"

"Hans? You are sure fond of that boy… He excused himself earlier. Ill or something he said…", Rave said. Edmund noticed that Adrian was rather quiet this night.

"ill? I think I'll take a rest earlier this night. We don't know what will happen tomorrow."

Then Edmund went to his room beside the Knight Lounge. He was surprised to see Hans was half asleep in his usual chair. He soon awoke when Edmund entered.

"Oh, good night, Sir Edmund.. I was told you'd be back this night. I have prepared your warm bath and hot coffee. I assume you have taken your meals."

"…so you've back from the mission, huh? Aren't you ill or something?"

"*clear throat* Yes, that is why I was waiting for you…"

"save your reports later. I already got the picture, and these.", he appointed the files Hans brought home. "both of us are exhausted."

"thank you, sir. Anyway… that is why… I'm afraid I can not accompany you tomorrow, that's why…"

"you should not worry, Hans.", he chuckled. "you look pale. Get some rest. In fact you went to Tinto border and came back alive was rather surprising."

"so, if you excuse me, Sir Edmund…"

"well, you don't really need to act like a real attendant… or work your self to serve me, Hans.. I was asking you to accompany me wherever I go, as my right hand man or something, not practically doing the maids work…you're a Hawk family from Highland…"

"….I think I just have fun with it, Sir." He grinned. "my way to see the world…I suppose… ehm… and you could lock me again tomorrow to ascertain I'm not doing any harms for Zexen and well protected by Zexen army.", he added. "just let me rest for a day, sir."

"let us see then.", Edmund smirked.

Then Hans exited the luxury room. He got the excuse. It was a fake ill but he just could not be in Zexay while Sasarai was highly possible there.

Back in his room, Edmund Redrum was smiling satisfied …_warm water and nice hot coffee… _He relaxed for awhile, he felt like Philip back alive …with an amusing fact that this boy could really defend himself and was a really interesting young man.

Then he read the details and delayed his urge to rest. This was a serious matter. He went to the Knight Lounge and found Adrian was still there. Thinking by the window.

"…..what do you think, Adrian? If not Tinto, then who?"

Then the two knights discussed the odds.

* * *

_**The Zexen council building, days later...**_

"Republic Tinto is not behind this. We shall cooperate together to find whoever use advantage at our diplomatic issue."

"so, finally, we come to our peace agreement… may this last for centuries…"

_Bla bla bla…. bla…_a long meeting…_._ And finally the formal banquet.

Hans yawned. _Another typical boring meetings… for centuries huh? What a joke…._he cursed himself, regretting why so suddenly he ended up going to the important meeting, accompanying his 'supposed superior', and introduced as Redrum's attendant. Yeah…. Sasarai nor Harmonia flags were nowhere to be seen and this supposed to be a good 'farewell' to that Redrum boy… just need to find the right time to say since finally the peace had formed, right? He could set off from Zexen land finally…..

Which was not that great actually, with nothing to do….

With Sierra possibly tagged along…..well, should he consider to stay in Zexen for awhile?

Hans eyed important people there, no one he recognized. And he did not pay attention enough anyway. He just recalled that Sam guy, head of the council as always…, the Zexen knights…, that president of Tinto…the ministry of diplomacy of Tinto, Eldbert, that Ferulean boy- ministry of economy of Tinto…. And that somehow intriguing Sam's advisor, the too young advisor, curly red hair… Clowell or something… much reminded Hans of Silverberg family…

But no, he was just another nerd young scholar with thick eyeglasses…

Hans gazing around the banquet, looking for that certain figure, Edmund Redrum who supposed to be easy to find with that shiny golden blond hair…., he reached a glass of wine from the silver tray which a beautiful sexy waitress offered, with his hand, eyes still gazing around the room, looking for a hint of golden-

"10 years too fast, kid…", Hans felt his hand touched and his glass of wine grabbed by the man. "wine, huh?", the man, Adrian Harras, drank Hans's wine. Hans narrowed his eyes. "not for under age I believe."

"Sir Adrian..", Hans nodded, "where's Jeremy?"

"Ha ha… I'm not Edmund who forced his attendant to be wherever he goes… I thought you were ill anyway… what's on earth are you doing here? And you, looked perfectly healthy… … you certainly don't look like amateur with that wines either…..somehow, I doubt your age, kid."

Hans smirked, "You don't have to worry, Sir. The peace have formed, thus I'd like to set off soon, probably go back to Highland…so, do you happen to see Sir Edmund?"

"…..How could I know you're not going to give information on us to whoever it might be there once you're free from Zexen? And with Tinto yes, but the culprit of the sudden attacks still beyond our knowledge-"

"-because I am not a spy. I'm just a merchant who happened to come in the wrong place in the wrong time.", Hans replied lightly. Then he grabbed two glasses of the wine, drank it completely each glass in one gulp, and –_ trek- _dropped it back on the tray just next to Adrian's ear. "I'm going to find sir Edmund by myself, thank you, Sir Adrian. Oh, and the wine is good."

Adrian stood still, holding the wine, looking at the silver hair (which bound neatly) young man as he walked away. He became more and more certain that this kid was a dangerous person, yet he could not put his finger on it precisely. But Adrian Harras would not just watch doing nothing; he'd dragged that Hans to prison again somehow…

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Luxury room, Harmonia**

[in harmonia it was night already]

"argh….." *disgusting vomiting sound* Sasarai held his mouth. He vomited again.

Shsssrrrrsssssss….. the water sounded as he cleaned himself. He was in the bathroom inside the luxury room, wearing simple thin white-silvery night clothes, look so different than his formal outfit. He felt fatigue and not so well, maybe that was because he teleported too often these days. He vomited again. He had not vomited since that time, when Luc told him about his origin. My… how he hated it, it reminded him when Luc told him his theory…how he felt this nauseated feeling and vomited. Now, the uncomfortable feeling of vomiting become even more disgusting. Srssss…he opened again the tap water, looking at the mirror hanging there, seeing none other than his pale face. But it was rather gloomy now, just like his twin brother. He's almost delusional that the face in the mirror now mocking him skeptically.

Knock… knock….

"are you ok my Lord?", a heavy voice from outside. His subordinate, but not the loyal one, Frans, (since Frans now was still in his journey from Zexen) asked in polite tone. "It's Gordon, here, Your Highness."

"I hear water from your bathroom… and excuse me to disturb your time… but here… I got a message from Sir Frans. May I enter the room, Your Highness?"

_Frans?_ He exited the bathroom and approached the door to unlock it. (locked the door was a habit he picked nowadays although he did never done it in his younger years).

Hachiim….! _Sneeze? _Sasarai turned his head toward the source.

Then the ever young- cute- transport magician stood there by his bed, looked just like she always looked : confused. She looked almost the same, white long robe, big eyes, staff, long brown hair with flat fringe, fair skin…

…Sasarai judging her.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"The place is not important, you're in Harmonia."

"Huh? Harmon- LUC?"

Sasarai held her mouth with his ungloved hand. "Sssst…. Calm down.", his eyes quite threatening the innocent mage. Sasarai put his forefinger in his lips to sign "silent please". And fortunately, the always confused young mage understood. _Luc? _Sasarai was a little disappointed hearing the name but maybe she had not even met him yet. He did not know which Viki it was.

"….but Luc's dead!", she said.

"Yes he is. Hm… ms, Viki isn't it? So, by any chance have you met me before?"

She gazed around innocently. "…..L-L LORD SASARAI? I'm sorry – really do apologize, Sir!",she was stammering now.

Sasarai sighed. His attempt to shut this lady's mouth was likely to no avail. He shrugged.

"So I assume we've met during the second Fire Bringer war, isn't it?"

"YES! 2 years ago!I was at this banquet-", she was about to chirp a long one so Sasarai held her mouth again gently.

"you are not supposed to be here, lady Viki. Now if you will go out…", he smiled. He was really tired and the confused magician visit was the last thing he needed right now.

Krek! _What? _Now Sasarai was surprised, so, he had not locked his door yet this night. The door opened and Gordon looked at them with a very shocked eyes. He could not believe his saint lord Sasarai was with a stunning beautiful woman in this late night. But he did not dare to assume.

"Oh…uh… ummm…. O- ok..", Viki said. She went clumsily to the direction of windows, avoiding the gaze of the newcomer. But Sasarai halted her, grabbed her shoulder in pure annoy, "The exit is this way.", he said waving his arm to the door gracefully like always.

Viki then awkwardly exited the door, almost bumped Gordon who stood there.

…_while you can always transported out with your blinking rune, Viki…._ Sasarai sighed as he watched the confused magician.

"What is it, Gordon?", Sasarai turned his attention toward his subordinate. Gordon could not find his words and looked awkward.

And as Gordon saw it, his superior eyes were not focus like they had always been.

"It's really nothing like you think…", Sasarai clarified.

"ahem..* Clear throat*, I apology to –uh- disturb your private time, Your Highness… here.", he said giving a letter to Sasarai and excused himself in a hurry.

Sasarai accepted the letter but now his mind was rather occupied by something else. As he knew, Viki's appearance was somehow always linked to tenkai star.

_ … Viki…..., could it be? The time has come? The game has started again…..?_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**  
_

_There he is! _Hans spotted the somewhat over styling golden curly hair. Edmund Redrum, was talking with two people, holding a glass of wine. Edmund then looked at Hans and reacted. Just by that, Hans spotted a hint of familiar green bandana outside the luxury hall- outside the building- behind where Edmund stood.

"What?", Edmund expression was questioning Hans. "Looking for me?"

"Well, yes… Sir, Edmund,is Toran Republic invited too?"

Now Edmund raised an eyebrow. This was not the question he expected from Hans.

"Toran? For Sadie sake, Hans! How could on earth Toran Republic invited in closed meeting between two countries who hold a peace agreement? Ha ha…", he laughed, "so? What is it you want to talk about? I have already had the hint anyway."

_But it is him!_

"…so the peace have formed in not even 3 weeks, right? Do you want to go back to Highland now?"  
"I said-", eyes still looked for the man outside.

"I know… you went to Zexen purposely for trading… but why, you can defy your blood, if you have your own reasons to leave Highland then it is your choice, but here, I offer you again… be a knight here in Zexen?"

"I-uh-", Hans wanted to leave to catch up the green bandana man.

"trading is your calling again…. Ha ha… of course…..I'm just teasing you. You can work here start your trading activity if you want _as the real peace has formed _yet we don't-"

"I apology, Sir Edmund. I want to excuse myself for I'm not feeling well right now.", Hans said and ran outside, leaving a confused then annoyed Edmund. But it was not totally lie. He did feel a strange feeling and somewhat dizzy, just like whenever he got close to Sasarai. He wondered if Tir was really there or this was because of the wine. And it helped much, his lips were already pale so Edmund might buy it. Anyway , Edmund always been taught, Knight was just for pure Zexen, Zexen citizen, not foreigner, so he just stood there silently, watched Hans going out of the building.

_Damn it! What is Tir doing here? where did he go anyway? Or did my mind and sight blurry because of wine?_

Then he caught a glimpse of red hair. Clowell or something. He was running. Hans decided to follow him. But then Clowell was back to the banquet.

As Hans went back to approach the hall entrance, he saw the president of Tinto was having discussion with the bald man, Sam, and his advisor, Clowell-or- something. They laughed diplomatically. The middle aged bald man looked so hopeless and pathetic, nervous and _yeah- pathetic._. Then this Clowell -the red hair man- whispered something to Sam and Sam suddenly smiled mischievously and turned his back to call Edmund who was standing not far from the entrance. Then they're both leaving, entering the banquet again. Having conversation together, with an obvious annoy look of Edmund.

It was night already, and the representatives had been offered nice luxury rooms of the council building. The president with his fine bodyguards was accompanied by Lowel Prime toward his room. Hans eyed the red hair advisor again. Both of them now talking seriously, with an occasional friendly laugh in between, and they had been led to the fine room.

"no fun again in this land…", Clowell -or something- said. (Lowel Prime, but Hans did not remember his name appropriately)

"…"  
"I don't have any hatred toward you. But you seemed to be in the wrong place. I'm in the middle of… _chess game_. And he's almost found out.", he grinned mischievously.

_What? What is this all about? Geez…_

Three bodyguards had died silently. Hans looked toward the place where the president of Tinto lied helplessly, who was now bleeding severely. He pitied this man. And he surely could help the man, by any chance, this president would survive. If he removed the blade… or if he used the rune… His kindness conscience calling him... But Hans would not want to be trapped in that kind of game again. Not, if he ever had that 2 centuries ago. _YOU PURPOSELY MADE ME FOLLOW YOU? Just to blame on me?_

_Kid… I'm not going to be trapped in dull game again…_

Hans sighed and hurry ran from the place, very carefully not to leave any traces nor touching anything, very experienced to 'wash' himself from the murderer scene. He did not care whether that the red hair man also fled from the place or not. He now _must be_ in his supposed room, lying in bed, ill. If then any soldiers investigate this, there would not be any proofs directed to him.

Not long after that, Edmund and Adrian arrived at the scene with a widen shock eyes.

The peace agreement had just formed and was ironically broken already in the banquet celebrating it.

_Not trapped in a game again…._ Hans thought, lying in his bed, trying to sleep.

o.O.o

***author note: to clarify things.**..

Setting of this story is 179 years after suikoden 3. (194 from suikoden2)

Riou met (reunion) Tir soon after he decided to live separately with nanami and jowy. Both of them then became best friend and traveled together. Until, about 50 years later back in Kyaro village, Ryou mourned at two graves of his beloved ones, Tir left him alone in his stubbornness. They said goodbye since Riou depressed enough to insist stood still there. Tir decided Riou needed to left alone for awhile. And he's left him for Island Nation to seek his 'old friend'. Rumored that someone who looked and sound like Ted was there in history. He knew that Ted was dead right infront of his sight, but he was just wondering and hoping that something might be yet not cleared. Or else he could find someone who had runes like Ted or himself. It's worth to try, especially since he had eternity to live with nothing else to do.

There, Riou met Geddoe since he was still worked for harmonia. they had met before during that Luc chaos but never been really befriended. Geddoe was no longer work as southern defense force but worked as spy (just like Nash) for Harmonia secret missions just for a change (since he was obviously not getting ANY older, could not stay too long in the same job). Thus they encounter was as enemy. Harmonia demanded Riou true rune. But, he ended up befriending Riou and always put a false direction on his presence. Hate and more to bored to the current harmonia politic, Ged then chose a break and ended up traveling together with his friend, Riou.

As hikusaak and sasarai new regiment with new political structure, Harmonia was no longer pursuing true runes for itself. Secret societies and missions were still there but more to take role as watching and "keeping the balance".

_that's it I think... review please._


	10. Chapter IX: Agreement

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami.

NOTE: I'm totally bored so I write this... not even serious, but review would be appreciated like always.

RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...

**Chapter IX**** : "Agreement"**

_Months later…. _

*Harmonia*

It was the marketplace -or like Harmonian preferred to call it "business center"- in periphery regions of Crystal Valley. Buildings were nice, made of stones in good quality. People were busy chattering, so lively.

However, posters and leaflets were plastered onto the walls. Some of them had been forcefully removed, with the remnants of the paper still stuck somehow. A young handsome man with sandy brown short hair, wearing a grey robe with green stripes looked at them and examined one of the papers. He had those skeptic eyes of him.

"no caste!", the still intact poster said, and more statements in same sounds in other papers.

"….."

"NEWSPAPER! Parliament, yes or no? find it here ! fresh news!", a newspaper boy shouted.

"fine armories, sir!", a baritone voice shouted.

"….uh..hm.. eh… apple, sir! Sweet fresh apples!", a weak voice of young girl yelled.

"…...newspaper, Sir?", now the newspaper boy asked the young man.

The man looked at the newspaper boy and then took one of the newspaper he was offered. He read the pages briefly, which made the newspaper boy smiled in hope. But then he gave it back to the newspaper boy. "I take two.", he said in cold tone, expressionless, to the young girl who sold apples instead and took out his wallet to pay.

* * *

Sasarai was in his formal green Harmonia robe, leading a meeting in a round table. Then Frans entered and whispered something to him. He nodded and resumed the meeting.

_...__later that day…_

*One Temple*

Sasarai was sitting in the chair with a chessboard on the table infront of him. Odd, but he practiced alone. Next to him, stood the loyal Frans with his scroll of notes.

"Dunan has its movement, Lord Sasarai…", stated Frans as he read the notes. Apparently, the notes were full of important reports and details.

"I see."

"The Howling Voice Guild… they take this opportunity for the 'big revolution', my Lord."

"I know… and we still don't have a clue where the true water rune, and other true runes." _And Hikuusak himself._ "-the true wind rune", he added although he knew he lied about this one.

"to remind you Lord Sasarai, the Howling Voice guild itself seems to have their own secret missions to collect the true rune all over the world."

"…about Dunan…? So, like I assumed, they were after Tinto's mining? And Zexen still at war with Tinto, correct?", now Frans got Sasarai's full attention. He did not make any movements on the chessboard anymore.

"yes, my Lord."

Sasarai stood.

"Harmonia… had always been an expansionist centuries ago….. but then we lost our control over the land one by one… Scarlet Moon Empire which has become Toran- and how our expansion to the south halted, Highland which had been acclaimed by Dunan and now became independent…. The Grasslands as loose regions…"

"…do you want me to search Silverberg, Lord Sasarai?"

He smiled, "no, it's not it, Frans….. Look at us now, The Holy Kingdom of Harmonia somewhat become weaken. Bloodshed and expansion is not the answer. This is not era of expansionist to take control over the world."

"but I apology, Lord Sasarai… you know that Howling Voice guild…

If Harmonia appeared as weak nation, if- Your Highness- appeared weak, then they would use this reason to take control our nation. The big revolution, My Lord."

"….. they have already made some preparations, haven't they?"

"if you mean… propaganda of removing caste system in Harmonia, increasing the importance of knowledge and technology, and spotted the temple weak actions over our border matter… , yes My Lord."

"sounds rather good actually. I always feel it's unfair to threat humans with difference… _the caste system_."

"if the caste system removed, the temple will no longer have power, My Lord."

"I do realize it, Frans. It's just my true opinion. So… now we got Howling Guild Voice supports the People Faction….it seems like The Howling Voice Guild want to change our nation to be a militaristic country… or socialist….., isn't it?"

"probably, My Lord."

"and our people would lost faith in God… But I hate bloodshed."

"I know, Lord Sasarai. But you are well aware that they will make this nation as expansionist also once they gain control. You know how the Howling Voice Guild works…"

"as for aristocrats…..the petition… they want to build a parliament… aspiration to be heard… which means more power in politics.", Sasarai added.

"….."

"the aristocrats…they have infiltrated also by the howling guild I presume?"

"*clear throat* well, aristocrats have been fractioned. Some supports the popular propaganda to abolish caste system-"

"I see, cooperate first with the Howling Guild to begin coup d'etat toward the kingdom then deals with the Howling Guild later… and don't you think it is ridiculous, Frans? Aristocrats have power because of the caste system, if it is removed, they don't have power among citizens."

"I believe so, my Lord. … well, like I said, they have been fractioned. Some supports the popular propaganda, some want to build a more democratic Harmonia through formation of new political parties, some supports the temple and the caste system, some wants to build parliament system like you said my Lord, some want to build the One Council consists of aristocrats which are aristocrats representatives from regions all over Harmonia, and some remain neutrals."

"… I just can not believe aristocrats backstab the temple… for centuries aristocrats and temple could not be separated, the most loyal ones you can say, *sigh* and… People Faction seems to have their own movement to build Federation of Harmonia, although this rather too small and seems do not have any chance, we can not afford to take this lightly either."

It was true. In fact, for centuries, The Temple Faction itself consisted of nobles _who supported_ the priest, so it was very strange to have aristocrats opposed the priest.

"so, my Lord, do you want me to hire intelligence for this matter?"

Sasarai smiled, "Why so Frans? our _very _intelligence now are busy to overthrow the kingdom…."

"I'm s-sorry for my-"

Sasarai smiled more, "Do not worry… Well, I think this is now the time to pray in the temple.", he stood and went inside the temple. Bishop Sasarai did not get out from the temple in the next 24 hours, prayed to the God for the best of Harmonia.

* * *

o.O.o

o.O.o

* * *

Creek…. Nice teapot was being held to pour brown liquid by a tan muscular hand.

"Have a tea, please.", a bass cheerful voice greeted. His eyes were full of spirit like always. And those eyes were smiling too right now.

"hm.. Karayan tea… fresh relaxing smells... what a pleasure."

"ha ha ha… bishop Sasarai... so formal like always. Centuries don't make you change a little –uh- normal, huh? Ha ha….. aren't we old friends?"

Sasarai was holding the cup which was hot carefully, stopped, and smiled.

"likewise, Hugo. Always been the cheerful and enthusiast type.", he smiled.

"I just don't like to grow old, buddy."

It was then revealed, they were at the most luxurious tent in Karaya. But the 'door' which was only fabrics, was opened revealing Karayan unique view. Feeling hesitated with uncomfortable silence Sasarai made, Hugo tried to shoo his guards. Two soldiers standing there left the place as Hugo raised his hands. They both continued to drink in silence as the wind blew the curtains again. "nice tea… nice air… nice scenery. Nice village, isn't it?", Sasarai said, then sipping the tea. "Hugo, you must be well aware of my purpose here."

"nope. No slightest idea."

Sasarai stared him.

"….because you would not do that. Sasarai my friend would not do that, right? "

" but I'm afraid I'm here as Harmonian highest priest to visit the legendary head chief Klan of Karaya tribe of Grassland." This made Hugo silenced. "…" – Hugo's expression became serious now. He dropped his cup. "-and you exactly know why I invite you to have this tea with me.", and his childish attitude changed suddenly. Warm friendly air vanished.

Tense silence.

Sasarai did not smile this time, he finished his tea instead. "Hugo… you love this village, don't you? You love the land of Karaya and swear to protect it as much as you love karayan tribe- your family, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Just like you and Harmonia."

"I can reduce unnecessary casualties. I prefer to come here as your friend instead. To get my goal which is- _necessary_, I don't mind to force my way. Let's end this without bloodshed. We don't really have any option, Hugo."

"…..I know, that is why we're having this conversation. I trust you, Sasarai. I don't see you as bishop, highest priest or whatever it is of Harmonia- but as _friend_-"  
Sasarai smiled. "you should not have to. And this is not at best interest of Holy Kingdom of Harmonia."

"_this is between you and me. _Now you're in charge, Sasarai. I believe in your wisdom."

"you're asking me to risk my position and the temple credibility…"

"cut it off! with Howling Guild's movements you have your own plans, don't you?. And what is _best_ interest of Harmonia?"- a rhetoric, triggering question. Sasarai just smiled, knowing, then Hugo continued , "And I know there's more in your mind now. This is my personal request, if you still regard me as your friend, and we both know we never did once been enemies, it's just situation, we're just- trapped in this political game. Pull your armies back. My people don't have any chance to stand."

"...I've never expected to hear this from Karayan with their big pride and will to fights which even the Zexen Knights lose to compare, especially from you, Hugo. … the brave Flame Champion"

"I know you. ….the result will be the same," he finished bitterly, "- either way."

"It's a compliment, then?", Sasarai shifted his hands on the table.

"-And whether we are enemies or just simply stand in different side…- you're a good man, Sasarai. You're an honorable man. I know I can always take your words."

"….are you sure about this?"

"of course. I don't really fuss about cowardice or bravery now, it's only about goal. Result. You get what you want, I get what I want."

"…yes, we could really end this in peace."

"I lived long enough anyway. Just promise me, you Harmonian won't step your feet on Grassland anymore."

"Karaya land."

"…...agree. Take my soul instead. Make a good use of this."  
"Hold on…. This will be painful. Harmonian technique derived from the Sindars…" then Sasarai murmured, "silence."

Hugo screamed in pain but no sounds heard.

The true fire rune than successfully removed from the bearer, then Sasarai sealed it completely. "I did not say I promise, Hugo. World is more complex than you think. I'm sorry.", he bowed and murmured ancient Harmonia language, the pray for the dead with respect. "and after these years you still don't know me."

Then Sasarai vanished from the place, leaving the sudden stiffen death body. No marks, no bloods, no trauma, no injuries, but Hugo just lied there lifelessly, with a sudden abnormal stiffen.


	11. Chapter X : The White Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami.

**Chapter X: "The White Maiden"**

The birds were chirping, such a serene in this times of war, Hans thought. As he approached, the white pigeons fled off. He then sat lazily on the grass, near the blue shiny journey man crystal (which was sacred symbol for safety in ancient beliefs). Brass Castle… God, he never thought he would have been stuck in this dull castle this long.

_Not trapped in a game again…_

Hans smirked, looking at his injured left arm from the last battle, as he remembered times when he thought that words.

Tap. Tap.

"Here you are…", that cold judging voice again. Hans shifted a little but ignoring the man.

"the captain has not yet awaken.", he narrowed his eyes. "what are you doing here, Hans?"

"Adrian.", he finally answered as if he had just finally aware of Adrian's presence. "-so?", he peeked gaze slightly from the stone holding the journeyman crystal.

Adrian was about to burst in rage. But being the good well collected knight, he just said, "I know that there is something odd with you. Wherever Ed nears you, he had always been come back _half _alive_._ twice."

_Well, it's not my fault if I am happened to be there to be his SAVIOR whenever he almost died…_ Now Hans looked briefly at his right hand and tried to ease his worries. _Damn it! Now I just hope Ed got some amnesia or what…_

Hans startled as he realized that _blue_ eyes still staring him in annoyed, but now unreadable. Ow, apparently Adrian was still there. *sigh*

"….why do you always refuse to have your own unite?"

"Huh?", Hans replied uninterested.

"You're keep tagging along with Ed as ordinary soldier…with that skill of yours…. And now Zexen had fallen….."

"*chuckle* now you're- what? Is that a compliment?"

"I can not believe you still have that pitiful sense of humor of yours in these critics times."

"Whoa… whoa… don't be angry, Adrian!", Hans replied, standing, while taking a brief glance around, looking for the nestle birds he expected. The last time, that messenger bird came unexpectedly unnoticed, and he was lucky he could cover the possible 'mess'. Imagine the mess happened if Adrian or Edmund found out.

"I don't really have any rationale to answer your presence here. Shouldn't you go back to Highland?"

_There it is! It's coming…. And this Adrian-_

"Highland is boring and your skill is worrying and Ed can not save his own butt while I owe him and you happened to be-"

"-careful of what you're saying, kid."

"In fact your skill is average while you're second in command and Ed's right handman and also knight tactician-"

"SILENCE!"

"you don't have to be angry if you find no truth."

"-and you DARE TO THINK ZEXEN LAND AS your some kind of TOY? THIS WAR- *sigh*", Adrian held his breath to recollect himself.

"FINE. As you wish.", Adrian said in annoy tone, finally angry and left him. "just- go back- to Highland. I don't see any logical reasons why Ed's fond of you."

Adrian left the gate of Brass Castle, went toward the castle.

"…so young…. Typical good knight, eh?", Hans thought, looking at Adrian's figure leaving. Then he picked the nestle bird and picked carefully the paper.

…_Hawk, isn't it? What now?_

Hans opened the tiny piece of paper. He had got five different messages with different words, _with same _sounds : help Highland, Vincent Goldenline.

_Alberto…you know that I'm in the middle of Zexen lands, and Goldenline had died! He can not just reappearing again, right?_

_You know it already._

He read again the paper and absorbed information : Dunan's movements.

… _well… I have known it already…_Hans wrinkled the paper.

_And Al, what you don't know is I'm in the middle of my private issue….. OH, WHY I AM SO NICE? God….. I should have stopped thinking about others, thinking their best interest, thinking about their well being, care about them, and thinking about MYSELF instead…_

_Dunan keep advancing…._

Dunan was sensitive word for Hans. It was- his real life, his real age, his true self. Too many memories, where everything began….And-

Responsible? Guilt?

He did not know.

_I can not just leave this place….. Zexen would have not stood a chance…_

_No, it's not my business… and I don't have 'power' to interfere also…_

_But Ed and others…_

Now Hans stood up, and then he walked toward the castle, _see Ed first then set off from here…._

_Remember not to too attach to people where I arrive next…_

Hans also could not ignore the curiosity he felt about that mysterious Lowel Prime, the knowing smirk he gave him as he left Hans in that murdering scene.

And the boy at the fire scenes in Zexay; Sasarai...

And the familiar green bandana, Tir. Or yes- maybe the wine had fooled Hans that time.

But if Sasarai was not there nor Tir, then the Clowel man could be a true rune bearer….

_The new true wind bearer?_

A pair of beautiful fair legs then seen upside, just by the apple tree as Hans walked through the gate which had apple trees on its both sides.

"Finally, get to meet you again, _Hans!_", a cheerful voice yet filled with light seductive tones greeted Hans. There _she _was, sitting by the branch of tree _too casually,_ eating red apple in hand , with a winning smile.

"sst…. What ARE you thinking, sitting on a top of tree like THAT? What will people think?"

Crash, she bite her apple. "What will you…. think?", she smiled.

_Ok, wrong question._ "what are you DOING here, Sierra? Please- don't- follow me."

Her eyes told Hans she was not pleased by the question. "Ok, now, please, get down here, first.", Hans stated, pointed his finger to the ground.

"I'm patient enough to watch you from here and waited for your conversation with that knight over. I've sent your letter to Hawk."

"gget ddown.", Hans pressed the tone.

Sreek, she jumped in, literally, and next Hans could feel cold fingers touching his cheek from back. – how fast?

"I'm not a messenger, Hans.", her whisper right behind Han's ear somehow made an eerie feeling.

"Just go away, I've told you I'm not recruiting people.", Hans replied coldly. Sierra narrowed her eyes as Hans ignored her completely and went passing the gate with unfriendly expression that seldom crossed his face.

* * *

o.O.o

Krek.

Hans opened the door slowly. There he was, lied helplessly on the luxurious double king-sized bed.. He should had awoken by now. _Was the injury that severe? _He examined Edmund Redrum closely._ This and-_ Hans placed his right hand on Redrum's chest- _You'll be OK..._

_This is goodbye, then…_

_What a lucky guy you are, Redrum…_

Hans then exited the luxurious room. He did not know that inside, Redrum opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, lost in his thought for a moment, and he closed them again. As Hans closed the door, he heard yells from the next door room: the knight lounge. The door was opened widely and he could hear that the knights were having their discussion.

"… she was told to posses unbelievable power and wisdom. The mother protector of Zexen land…", Deus stated in monotone voice.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MIND?", Adrian shouted furiously. The other knights were speechless.

_Not a good thing to watch… better leave now…_

"what? So you're feeling much better licking your tongue to that Bishop of Harmonia?", Deus finally answered. "that is… 'logic', right?", Deus finished his sentence. Tense silence, as if time were frozen.

Hans was about to leave but Adrian's sight caught his presence by the door.

"Finally, you do have heart to at least look at your _protector_ condition."

"Sir Adrian, I think I take my leave now… excuse me…", Hans said, bowed.

"No…no come in first, Hans…! We're having a break now… nothing serious, really. Try these meals..", Rave said, melting the tense situation, grabbing Hans's arm friendly. "special meals-"

"take your dirty hands off that plate!", furious Adrian yelled.

"-Adrian… you're such a child. Let him taste our special cooks too!", he said then poured the suspicious looking brown-liquid-called-meals to the plate and handed it to Hans. "-he's a part of knights too.", he added to a now apathetic looking Adrian. "c'mon! try this on…me and Adrian's fine gourmets… no need to be ashamed… ha ha …. Silly, but...it's somewhat have become a custom within knights to cook for his captains once in a while…. "

_Adrian? Cook?_ Hans raised an eyebrow. The brown liquid had already grabbed away his appetite, but looking at Adrian expression, it'd be fun to taste it. He smirked then took a full spoon of the meals, purposely making Adrian annoyed.

"How about it? Huh?", Rave gave a warm-friendly expression, looking at Hans who was trying hard enough not to vomit.

The knights then continued their informal discussion while Hans eating. He had got the big picture what they're talking about now.

"Thank you for the meals, Sir good knights. You are really a _good chef_, Sir Adrian..", he smiled, an insult for such an arrogant knight indeed.

"Finished ? now we have something to ask you.", Adrian said coldly. "Jeremy!"

Footsteps heard.

Hans's eyes widen and he almost choked the nauseating meals.

_Think. Better keep silence and pretend not know-_

"Who is this?", Adrian interrogating voice then heard.

"HANS! I miss you! So you're alive!", fake teardrops. "I've told them ! but they don't—mfff-", Adrian big hand on her mouth.

"Adrian, where is your manner? ", Rave said and then approached them.

"I've said to them I'm your wife but they don't believe me?... thank you, mister-"

"WHO WOULD?", Hans yelled back.

_Oops…_

"you're really… ignoring me? After these far I got? You… you will not leaving and abandon me again… will you, Hans?", she looked as innocent as she could and made a perfect play. She's such a good actress.

"SIERRA, stop it- please.", Hans thought, BUT apparently he was saying it out loud.

"ok,-", she started to sniff while the other knights who apparently desperately needed any kinds of entertainment now stared at the whole dramatic scene with mouth shut.

"-I'll- I'll tell Alberto that you're safe and sounds. I-"

"*clear throat* Excuse me, but we don't have much times here…. I say, you two finish your problems privately.", Rave cut off.

"See? Adrian… she's not lying… you're just being too paranoid.", Rave said more.

"Me? Being paranoid? Do you think it's normal a girl like that suddenly arrive at this land of war, safely?", now Adrian's sword was at Sierra's neck.

"Great heaven. This is getting ridiculous. I can't believe I'm a part of this.", Deus commented. Adrian lowered his sword and said, "better not lying this time."  
"So, if you excuse us, sir good knights…", Hans said. "I'll uh- explain later."

_Hm… really feel the urge to vomit…_

Rave then grinned toward him while Deus remained expressionless.

"Adrian?", Rave demanded something from his friend. But Adrian ignored him."-now!"

"…about that thing Adrian, wait for Edmund wake up first I say…", Deus said lightly to Adrian, ignoring Rave. "anyway, it's already late… good night everybody….", he was about to leave the room when Adrian shouted again.

"SHE'S NOT EXISTED! why don't we try to think a more logical solution?"

BRAK! The shout was followed by loud thud of Adrian bragging the table furiously.

"Calm, down, Adrian.", Rave said. Hans could not absorb more what they said, somehow he felt dizzy.

Now all paired of eyes stick at Edmund Redrum who appeared by the door, looked pale. "Who is this?", Edmund, looked pale and difficult to move, entering the room. He looked at Sierra then briefly at Hans. Deus stood at his place and was about to say something but then chose to be silent. Hans didn't move a bit. "-You're awake! I know you're much more than that!", Rave hugged him brotherly, obviously looked relieved that Edmund was safe and survived the critical times. "you must have some kind of Goddess looking for you, you know that Ed….you should… take a rest, now!", Rave added in concern. "Why on earth do you leave your bed? how- "

"Who is this?" Ed asked instead and loosening Rave's embrace. Adrian then stood next to him. "ha ha ha… so our little Highland noble run off from his little marriage…..See? Ed? He's not that innocent…glad to see you're awake. ", Adrian said, as if clarifying that he's the only person who was taking Ed appearance lightly like Edmund Redrum should be survive like always. Hans looked at Ed briefly, who remained expressionless. Somehow, Hans realized the way Ed looked at him now was a bit different. Ed must have realized something.

_Could it be…..? he remembered everything?..._he then clutched his head as he felt dizzy and he blinked his eyes as he felt his sight became blurrier. _Wait- what's this?_

Ed did not say anything. He then reached a chair, avoiding gaze toward Hans, and shifted his hands on the table. He then said, "it's worth to try."

"wh-?"

"you're listening?", Deus stopped.

"not even a half but I got the picture already."

"you're not going to believe an old maids legend, Ed…", Adrian said, almost laughed. "this white maiden even sounds ridiculous just to say!"

"….. she does exist..." next, a low mumble came from an already confused Hans.

"no one asked your opinion, nosy Highlander …", Adrian said.

"how do you know? Why are you so sure?", Ed asked, put attention to Hans.

"…nope. I thought it was silver maiden something…" _if she really had the true rune. - oops! What did I say… better careful next time…_ Hans avoided Ed's gaze now.

"Adrian.", Rave spoke.

"The Council… and the Bishop mentioned….", Edmund said unsure to himself, "myth…", so slowly that Adrian did not pay attention to it.

"ha ha … true rune does not exist! Now you talk about childhood story….. it's a mere legend.", Adrian said to Hans.

"Adrian-", Rave hesitated.

"I suppose.", now Hans smiled.

"Adrian?", Rave somewhat angry.

"no one possibly live for centuries!", Adrian responded to Hans instead.

"You bet it.", Hans answered, "C'mon, Sierra…", then looked at Edmund and nodded politely, "Glad to see you're much better, Sir Redrum. Hope- ugh-"

Vomites then sprayed right to Edmund's face.

BRUK!

Everything went dark for Hans as he felt his muscles stiffened then limp.

"you're too much, Adrian! -antidote!", Rave voice , followed by Sierra high pitch shriek was the last thing Hans heard.

[flash]

['take your dirty hands off that plate!', furious Adrian yelled.]

[flash]

_I CAN'T BELIEVE ADRIAN'S FOOLED ME!_

_Black._


	12. Chapter X : The White Maiden part II

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami.

NOTE: I'm totally bored so I write this... not even serious, but review would be appreciated like always.

RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...

**Chapter X (II): The White Maiden part II**

'use me'

_Huh?_

'they can not fool you like that'

_What?_

'use me. *laughter* You have everything at your command. Soooo… easy~. No one can hurt, poison, do any kinds of harms to a great man like you. Can't believe seeing you lie helplessly, you know that this is too easy. Hmm…, are you being modest?'

_Huh? Who are you?_

_Conscience? _

'logic'

'use me now! And get back on your feet!'

_No. I won't use you. _

'what? Rather die just because of ridiculous poison? Disgusting!'

_SHUT UP!_ _I won't use true rune just because of a silly poison._

'silly poison that will kill you… just wait till it reaches your brain or paralyzes your muscles so you can't breath'

_No._

'enough. I'll do it alone. I won't let you die.'

_No no NOOO… I'm the one who control YOU! And stop playing with MY HEAD!_

He felt his right hand tingling, burning, and familiar sensation- _energy._ Then suddenly Hans felt calming sensation… cold liquid flowing. _Damn it bright shield! _So… comforting. Then he realized it was his tongue, yes, next his throat- that poured.

*cough* *Cough*

_Bitter._

_Red eyes. _"finally… come!" And Hans looked at his gloved right hand. No glow.

….

"wh.. what's this? What's happened? Attack?"

Clash.

Hans saw footsteps outside through the door. Hans could only see legs in this angle, but he could see they were running. People yelling. The metals clanked as soldiers and knights ran in hurry.

Hans rose up.

"Don't move.", Sierra hissed and placed her hands on Han's shoulder. A green light then emitted.

"feeling better?"

_Healing wind…_ _made me remember Luc. No one can do this spell as perfect as him._

"that black hair knight asked you to-"

BRAK! The half-opened door now opened widely by force, revealing Adrian Harras who kicked the door, sword at his side. He looked at Sierra who was holding the bottle of antidote he'd given.

"What are you waiting for! Come! Edmund needs us!"

"YOU POISONED ME!", Hans still felt his muscles stiffened although now he could move them. Adrian's expression was serious, colder than his usual self, "Look, boy, I don't want to ask any kinds of help from you." -but somehow softer, "…..Tinto has arrived in the forest. Just a matter of time their cavalry arrived at the gate.", he then said coldly. "…before their entire army come."

"How much?"

"Follow me!...", Adrian replied instead, "And bring your wife.", he added cynically.

"….so it's an ambush…. Where's Captain Redrum?"

TREEEEEEEEEEEEEET…

Alarm. The warning signed had been blown.

"ADRIAN? For Sadie Sake, where are you! Ed's already marched through the front gate!", Rave voice with heavy running steps then heard. "Edmund! That thick head man! He's still badly injured, God! Now ADRIAAN…..! Where are you?"

"You hear that?", Adrian looked at Hans. "follow Ed. He's probably already marched himself out to the forest."

"You?"

"I'm going to save the townspeople. This-"

.

"GOD!", Rave arrived by the door. He stopped to breath.

"-will be a very big battle.", Adrian finished his sentence. "the effect of the poison would deliberate soon."

"This castle will still stand! FOR THE LAND OF HONOR ZEXAY! let's go!", Adrian raised his sword proudly and marched outside through the door and giving instructions to several men to follow his command.

Rave just looked at Hans for a second and also marched outside.

"Who says I'm going to follow your order, huh?", Hans stated flatly to himself.

Sierra looked at Hans, waiting for any kinds of instructions.

"So… what will we do?", Sierra asked calmly.

She was replied by Hans's fast movement through the door.

… _the ruckus… so, they haven't arrived here yet? *Sigh* over exaggerate, aren't they? I thought-  
_"HANS!", Jeremy shouted. "your armories, items, and- horse.", he said, panting. "the others have already gone to point 'Stone' before the forest." "uh..uh..well… They said about- uh…they s-suspect you, but no time for internal war or something…", He added groggily after that cold glare from Hans.

_They? _Then Jeremy grabbed Sierra's pale arms, "Ms- uh-", "come."

"wh-WHAT?", Sierra narrowed her eyes disbelief.

Hans could not help but smirk, "Good~ luck.", Hans said, hop onto his horse, teasing Sierra.

"err- good luck, Hans! May Sadie be with you!", said Jeremy, confused since he was the one who supposed to say _that_.

The horse shriek, as Hans, with shield on, marched on with his horse. To the point meeting, wanted to see if Brass could still stand and this remaining of fine Zexens could still defend their motherland. Just another game in his eyes.

"I- I want to see you again – alive, HANS!", Jeremy's innocent yell heard. "I- uh, I trust you!"

"HEY! I'm going too! You know I could be a huge heeeeeelp!"

* * *

o.O.o

o.O.o o.O.o

o.O.o

* * *

[Point stone, Plain, just before the Zexen Forest.]

The three Mighty Knights of Zexen were lining in front of the crowds, with their captain in the middle. Hans was there too, sat on his horse in the right of the captain, somehow took Adrian's place. His face was expressionless. He realized that Edmund had disgraced his presence, ignored him completely. Thus, he was there holding the big army flags that blew by the strong wind, symbols of Zexen as if hiding under its might. Deus, on his beautiful white horse, whispered something to Edmund in his right side. Edmund then nodded and he started to speak.

"if we win now, then we will have a chance to drive them back to Zexen then to their land!", Edmund shouted to the crowd.

*soldiers cheers*

Edmund then turned his horse and led the way. The others followed him. Now they were marching toward the forest.

(horse shriek) as a horse came in fast pace.

"It's clear, Sir!", the messenger said. Edmund nodded and dismissed the messenger.

"It's about time then…", Ed said to Deus. "so, it's true."

"Indeed. Our men have discovered their logistics…. –estimation…- it is highly possible that they plan to attack us after the sunset. Now they must be taking _their time_ in the forest."

"Then we'll drive them away _before_ the sunset. Block them, annihilate them just by the forest.", Edmund replied. "Adrian?"

"citizen- and politic matter. He'll catch up with us. I'll give the signal.", Rave answered.

"great.", Edmund said. Then he faced the crowds and shouted his speech, "ZEXEN! Let's fight till the end! We WILL DRIVE AWAY THOSE TINTO! Listen, Zexay may have fallen, but Brass will not! In time, we'll free our Zexay! LET'S SHOW OUR PRIDE AS ZEXEN! DON'T SHOW THEM ANY MERCY!"

*soldier cheers*

"we may have lost in quantity compare to them, but Zexen, do not afraid. They don't know this land as good as us… They don't know Zexen forest as good as us. We'll take advantage! Let's finish them before their reach the plain!"

*soldier cheers*

"WE VOW TO PROTECT OUR LAND! OUR RIGHT! OUR HONOR!"

*soldier cheers*

"…Ed, don't you think this is rather too bold?...and harsh.", Rave moved his horse closer and said that. Edmund then looked at him in determined face. "do you have a – real- plan, don't you?", Rave demanded for assurance.

"..no.", Ed said indifferently.

"then it's-!"

"_-suicide-_ be it. We'd rather die covered in blood protecting our honor, our people, our Zexen, than waiting in the thick bricks of Brass to be annihilated.", he said still indifferent but with a very determined face. "have faith!", he hit Rave's shoulder brotherly. Hans looked at them in disbelief. _Honor… stupid… ha ha… I don't think I can differentiate. Hmm, such young kids…_

_But seriously-_

"It's not a total suicide, Rave. Our spies confirmed that they deploy a fewer men this time.- a chance we override them.", Deus said in his elf-like tone.

"Then it could be TRAP! IT'S clearly it is!"

"hm…. You're really not a man to do some speech, Rave.", Deus said skeptically.

_Ha ha… Rave, you're the real man, then! But SERIOUSLY-_

Edmund ignored his mates conversation and had already moved his horse slowly, "I want to believe you, Hans.", he said seriously, looked at Hans briefly and hit his horse forward. Hans's hair blew by the wind it made. "eh? But I'm afraid I'm not the hero of this story, Sir."

"IN THE NAME OF ZEXEN, LET'S GOOOO!", Edmund shouted, raising his sword proudly, and hit his horse hard leading the army to the forest's direction. Hans hesitated on his horse, narrowing eyes, and deeply thinking. Humor had left him completely.

-O.O-

In all white walls room with only a desk seen in the center…

A well-built man with grey streaks here and there, wearing a black formal suits that matched the color of his hair stood by the window. Another man was kneeling on the floor, his face was not seen clearly. He was in disguised.-

"are you confirmed about this?"

"Yes, sir."

"…Well, but I don't think this is the right time for us to interfere.. Dismiss, then."

The kneeling man was still there.

"Is there anything else?"  
"…uh, Sir. But this Lord-"

Krek.

The door opened. And another man stepped in. His heavy boots made quite noise on the floor although he walked regally.

"Yes, this is the perfect time to lay our fingers on them and start building our victory.", the man said confidently. "finally got to meet you in person."

"Silverberg!", the man shouted in pure shock. Then he waved his hand to the kneeling man thus he excused himself out of the room. "_Who_- invites you to involve ? ", the man in black suit stared at the mahogany brown- hair man with hazel eyes. It's not a question indeed, it was a statement. His straight hair was cut short, rather messy but silky, proof of good care. He was tall and wearing scarlet long expensive-looking formal coat. Just one glance could conclude that he was the type of guy who really took care of his appearance. He smiled and said, "Coordination is pretty bad these days… Mr. Kiba himself appointed me. 3 months already. And why, of course, I can not pass the chance to involve in such a worth-experience battle, especially when my homeland is calling my _blood_."

"….that Kiba…. *Sigh* ….you just love war, don't you? Your playground, isn't it? Silverberg… the curse of family name! well, I guess…that you're here, welcome back then…, Silverberg.", he was hesitated said the last sentence.

"-Gareth.", he corrected. "don't forget, I want to be known as me, not my family."

"Right, the forgotten Silverberg, how many wars will it take to prove yourself as Silverberg?... Really never thought meeting you again after those years."

"Times passed quickly, Seamus."

"but don't get wrong ideas. I've never liked working with you nor how you do things.", Seamus stated calmly with no hints of anger.

Gareth Silverberg just laughed warmly but confidently.

_Gareth Silverberg… the cocky man of Silverberg Family, unknown and never unheard of until last war that boost up his name. Born from the forgotten lineage. Kiba, what are you thinking?_

O.O.O

-O.O-

…_t-they're here!_ Jeremy was shivering in his underground hideout, small rooms with many innocent citizens. Most of them were females and elders. _This is it…. Brass is no more… Zexen… ss scared. I'm- I'm sorry I failed you, Sir Adrian…_he cursed himself for not getting the citizens to safe place, rescuing them in case something real bad happening as Adrian ordered him. It was his duty Adrian gave him before Adrian left him for battles. Just a few of citizens, not that honorable difficult task, but he failed it. _They have finally came and I- …nno… be ssstrong. I-I can do this…_ he held the sword tightly, feel the urge to protect, yet scared to death. The men in the room had already driven angry and started to talk about fighting themselves, despite their lack of skills. They were just merchants, scholars, and typical commoners after all. _What Sir Adrian had taught me..I-_

The noisy sounds of horse then became more apparent. The crowds wre cheering, but they were-

"VICTORY! "

"All hail Captain Redrum!"

Jeremy climbed up the wooden stairs, opening the oval wooden seal that acted as the door harshly.

_v-victory?_ Then he felt his body was held firm from the back, grabbed forcefully in the shoulder. "Don't-! ssst…" Jeremy turned back and surprised. He looked at her, stunned.

"What, have you forgotten me already?", Sierra asked annoyed, hands on her waist.

"Ms- uh. No. it's-" he turned his head away in determination. BRAK! He opened the 'door' forcefully and climbed upside.

He witnessed the cheers and saw the familiar colors, flags, and symbols and felt the burden lifted. He found the wind so strangely comforting. He ran to the crowds, leaving the forest side where his hideout was.

"If it isn't Jeremy! Sir Adrian's boy!", a soldier greeted him. "VICTORY!"

Jeremy looked at the direction of the arriving army far to the north. They were heavily injured and all. He felt supreme happiness and relief. Then he looked at the one who greeted him and looked at the rest of them from the south thus he realized the odd.

"…Matt, aren't you in Sir Adrian's unit?", Jeremy asked innocently. He looked around. "green…. Green bandages…., Sir Adrian?" Green bandage was identity of Adrian Harras's unit.

"Hey, calm down! We were not deployed to war. Sir Adrian ordered us to stick here in Brass as last stand with citizens have cleared over.", the soldiers said still smiling and grinning happily.

"w-WHAT? Umm, fine soldiers directly under Sir Adrian left behind here? isn't it a waste?" _so, that I think I was alone-?_

The parade have already began, drums and all to welcome the victorious army, their last hope. Jeremy then searched the figure, wanted to embrace his father figure. They were alive, safe, and Brass still stood. The miracles must been existed. He swore he'd pray to Sadie more often and train harder.

"Finally, we arrive home!", Rave said.

"Never think this is the end though. …a trap… obviously…", Deus stated.

"don't say that. Look, the morale of our soldiers is high. And ha ha … remember how the remaining soldiers ran away fearfully like dogs?"

"You were the one who said this was clearly a trap.", Deus replied almost monotone. "Ed?"

"…I know, at least we'd given the Tinto lessons about us. They can't play with us, Zexen, easily.", Edmund answered. "and prolong the time before we really find way to pushed them out of our land." He hit his horse and moved foward.

"VICTORY! WE FINALLY-", Redrum could not find his voice suddenly. He looked at the crowd with eyes full of hopes and cheers. He knew that it's just a matter of time Zexen would be abolished. This was not real victory. He tried to carry on the speech. He raised his winning sword (tried to act) proudly.

"v- VICTORY!", no, his men would not stand any longer. _Even the leader slipped away… _Edmund could not stop blaming himself for letting their leader retreated successfully. "WE FINALLY-"

"SIR ADRIAAN!", Jeremy ran through the lining crowds.

"Jeremy? Glad to see you alive!", Edmund stopped his speech and looked at the running boy. "come! Hop to my horse! We'll arrive at the gate soon. "where's-"

"-THEN SIR ADRIAN?", Jeremy started to trembling. The three Zexen Knights looked at each other.

"Do you mean… Adrian's not here?", Deus asked.

"Don't look at me like that, Ed.", Rave said. "I don't know a thing."

Redrum then hit his horse hard and marched toward the castle gate.

"Huh, Edmund always like that. Can't he control his temper a bit? He's our leader!", Deus stated. Rave was about to follow him in hurry but halted by Deus. "Not you too, Rave. Lets him deal with it. We have crowds waiting for us. See?"

"right."

Jeremy apparently was forgotten by the two adults. He himself was busy registering things in mind.

"Hmm, worrying too much, aren't you, Jeremy? Come! Hop! …..your Sir Adrian would not do something foolish, believe me. And that mor- um-Sir Adrian is not the type of man who dies easily. Beats me!", Hans stated warmly, offering his hand.

"h-HANS! YOU COME BACK ALIVE!"

"of course."

"but you're wounded seriously….", Jeremy looked at the wounds while sitting on the horse.

"don't worry, I heal fast."- _real fast._ "your sir Adrian is a great knight like you say right? So don't you waste your time worrying on such man." _Oh right, absolutely the thing Adrian would do. "_He's probably laughing mischievously in some comfortable place."

"he's not like THAT!"

-O.O-

"Aahhhhh. Finally, some rest.", Hans stretched his arm and sat lazily in the corner, back leaning to the wall of Brass, sword stood right beside him, held loosely with his right hand, isolating himself. He looked at the celebrating crowds. Small town inside Brass Castle had become lively suddenly. Wines, fruits, foods, people chatting, music, dancing, typical folks celebration. Countless names of soldiers suddenly became hero and center of the crowds, liven up people where they stood. Hans looked at the dancing flames that made the atmosphere became more comfortable, then he looked at the pretty big full moon above. He ran his fingers through his long bounded hair. He looked at the blood staining it. Right, he had not even bothered to clean himself thoroughly yet after the war, just did some necessary cleaning for the wounds, not even washed his face yet. He realized now, that Jowy's hair had never been silver, it was pale blonde. He smiled slyly. _What am I now? Just a shadow of my past? silly me... _He thought of cutting those silver streaks somehow, long hairs just impractical in war. So tired, he felt his muscles still rather stiffened and he blamed Adrian for that. _Damn Adrian… even my power could not be leashed properly, and my body suffered enough… not to mention physical ability decreasing… he's not joking, he did it purposely! Argghh…_ he looked at the crowds again, searching for supposedly easy to find generals of Knights, the Mighty Zexen Knights, among the blends of soldiers at his view. He found Deus and Rave there, shining at their expensive armors there. No Edmund.

_Isn't it too early to party? Just wait… till this happiness breaks off…_

"Let's go, Rave. We have so much to talk about.", Deus's faint voice becoming louder as the man walked closer to where Hans sat. they were walking toward the gate into the castle.

They did not seem seeing him thus Hans did not bother to greet.

_Srek!_ Something fell from the walls high above Hans.

….

"Don't feel like enjoying the party?"

"I could ask you the same question.", Hans shifted a little, irritated.

She smiled sweetly yet eerily, "smells of blood…my…my… you're wounded….. and bleeding…"

Hans saw that her red eyes flickering for a second, looking at Hans in beast eyes, aiming for his bleeding wounds. He looked at the big full moon above. "Sierra, why don't you go back to your hidden village? I pity your people who look hopelessly for their mistress who never come home."

Her eyes back to normal. "What, shouldn't your wound healed completely by now? That poison was a real trick then.", she laughed. "want me to heal you again? Hehe…"

"No, thanks." _Just leave. Leave. Leaveee…_ Hans played his sword unconsciously, felt bored.

She then grabbed Hans's arm, "want to go now? probably I find some nice drinks."

"I'm not in the mood for wines. Find someone else."

"wines? Oh, I'm talking about tea. I can't stand wines. Hmmmm …c'mon, let's enjoy the party together as a happy couple…", she smiled. AGAIN.

"_tea?_ Couple? Stop that nonsense husband-wife shit! ARRGH! Sierra, look, I just want to-"

"Haha… of course, I'm just teasing, Hans. I'm not feeling so well. Hmm mm…don't like partying now."

"Not feeling well?", Hans now looked carefully her beautiful figure under the , indeed she was paler than usual. "don't joke. It's full moon, Mistress."

"That's it.", she smiled wide and next Hans could feel his cheek brushed by her tiny lips and hear her whisper, "full moon makes me weak and _thirst_." There she laughed. _HEY! YOU?_ But as Hans looked, she was already vanished replaced by the noisy sounds of trees and frictions. Above, white bat had already flew toward the brick roof of the gate.

_Damn you…..Sierra…makes me as toy._

…_...where's Redrum anyway? Adrian's chicken out or something? Where's those Zexen fine Knights? Can't believe they spoiled themselves in this party, not even realizing the obvious danger ahead… this party would soon covered in bloodshed somehow as Tinto claim this land. Ahhhh…stop it.. I start sticking up my nose in other's business like usual! ~~ it's not my business- not that I care. _

_That golden hair boy knows something. He must be suspect me right now...hmm, better act casual and do my usual duties then, before that boy thought anything odds about me._ He raised up. _And probably he'd do something about my wounds too like usually. _He thought that if he used his rune then it'd just add more suspicions due to sudden recovery. Hans then stood up and was going to go to Edmund's room. He'd probably cleaned himself first in nice warm bath.

Already taken a quick bath and changed his clothes to a clean one, Hans was walking in the dimly light halls of Brass, was about to go to the second floor to the captain's room, holding a bucket- a basin- of hot water for Edmund. He suddenly stopped by the stairs, hearing voices. The shadows due to the torches was perfectly picturing who the ones talking. It was almost as perfect as puppet play. The big man was holding the fat man by collar, pushed him to the wall.

"stop it! You're not the one to talk. Y-You- the one who is not competent. Who do you think you are? You're not more than a figurehead now! What…? See if your puny little groups called council could rescue you! Hmph!" the big man threatening.

"stop it! No, I mean, you, Rave.", Deus calm voice. "let's go. We have so much to talk about… with people who are really capable. Please excuse us, Sir."

"...hmph….that bastard…we should never save his arrogant big head."

_I'm not eavesdropping….. no…I sweaaar …. O -o ... better wait for them to leave first._

Hans nodded as Sam, the former Head Council, walked passed him.

_What a show…. Lame._

Knock. Knock.

_No answer._ "I'm coming in, Sir!"

Krek.

Hans saw the room was empty. The chair Hans used to sit and sleep at was empty, the desk in the corner was also empty. Thus he put the wooden basin in the corner and started to clean up the room like usually. _So, where is Edmund I suppose?_ Hans thought as he cleaned up. _Hey… isn't this Ed's armor?_ Hans looked at the right wall where fine armor stood kept nicely in its place. _He seldom take out his armor… if sudden attack come, what's he going to do?_...but then Hans felt uninterested, Edmund probably taking care of his wound by the doctor or something. …._hey…..wait…..what a nice ancient sword… just like my era…._ Hans looked at the extremely fine sword next o the armor, realizing that he was never really paid attention to this room despite his usual daily chores. …_what is this symbol?_ He examined it. _Just like a rune but I forget somehow._

"HEY!", a man shouted.

Deg.

And the sword was failing from the wall and Hans quickly grabbed it before it made a noise. _Damn it!_

"I- uh-", Hans tried to answer, "huh?",

"don't say something like that about Adrian!"

Hans smiled, so, it was voices from next door room, the Knight Lounge. Edmund and Deus was having conversations so slowly almost could not be heard. As curious he could be, Hans placed his ear closely to the wall and closer.

"so you're here? Don't want to taste any celebration?"

"…right- we should. "

"-no hope."

"what?"

_Hm… they were discussing… no….. fighting? Ah.. damn it… ohh…._

_At least Edmund_ _realized what's going on._

"I think I-"

"And that boy, Hans-"

_HANS?_ Hans moved closer …closer…. He did not realize that his legs bumped the wooden basin and stumbled. He fell but still managed to hold the falling basin to made it less noisy, while driven by instinct placed his hand on the nearby wall. The water splashed a little on the floor. "ouch!" _What a mess._ He rose up.

KREEK….

Suddenly behind him where the cupboard stood, there was a secret hidden passageway opened, next to the candles. Apparently, he hit the unique spot while holding from falling.

_Whoa…. Nice castle, eh?_ He looked at the candles and pressed it but nothing happened. He pressed again at unique angle, tried repeatedly until the passage closed and revealing usual cupboard again. _So, it must be at this angle.. Nice ancient passage of nice ancient castle it seems… hmm… I wonder if Edmund knows this._

Krek! The door opened.

"Hans? What are you doing there?", Edmund appeared without armories by the door.

"oh-uh, hh… I apology sir Edmund, this is supposed to be your warm water. But as you can see…- well, I'll bring a new one after I clean up this.", Hans said quickly, pointed to the wooden washing basin filled with hot water. Actually it was still more than enough to use.

Edmund looked at him.

Brief silence.

Then Edmund moved toward Hans which made Hans more anxious. But then he was just casually bringing his armor that stood next to Hans.

"So, how about your wounds? I hear you beaten up pretty badly this time. .. as if you want to… prove something."

….._?_

Hans looked at his wounds and smiled, "Well, this is…"

"but not a problem for you, right?"  
_eh?_

"Who are you?", his voice was firm, bold, heavy and utterly serious, unlike Edmund Hans knew.

Edmund Redrum felt the urge to raise his sword to this young suspicious boy if he didn't try hard enough to hold himself.

The windows was opened and the wind blowing the red curtains. He finally raised his sword to the boy who reminded him of Philip and somehow his younger self, right to his neck. He expected some nice anticipation movements from him. But no, under the light of full moon that peek through the window, the boy just stunned. Face was blank. Eyes opened widely. The moonlight even made him looked as innocent as he could. Looked somehow younger than his said age, just a too young teenager.

A child.

A skilled one child.

A suspicious one?

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about, Sir Edmund."

Edmund raised his sword back. _It was just a dream and my over thinking brain in this whole depressing situation… _

"forget it." He grabbed the ancient sword by the wall and quickly turned his back not showing his face, aimed for the door. He looked at him once again, "I'm sorry. I just want to protect the glory of Zexen, our people, our land. We won too easy in last battle. I want to believe in miracle, but I know I would have to take away and cut my brain first."

"*clear throat* …don't you think this is the end like others… we should stay sharp.", he said as if to raise moral and make Hans alert, but his eyes told him the opposite. Distrust. Threatening, and something else. _Pride?_

…

"and don't' worry about the water. I'm not feeling like to have some."

Krek.

The door closed and Hans was left alone in the captain's room.

Hans wiped the mess and then started to clean the desk. He looked at the map on the desk. _He tried his best rather too hard, isn't it? And with Adrian, his tactician gone too. … Harmonia? _Hans looked at the red circle on the map. _Why?_

Next, he felt his throat was touched by cold metals from the back. _Sharp blade. Ed?_

"WHAT? IT'S JUST A BOY!"

Hans was about to killed by the mysterious man in black when he spontaneously turned situation to his advantage. Now, the man was being held by Hans's arms, with his sword on the man's neck. To make it worst, apparently, just by instinct Hans had killed the man. _Damn! What did I-?_

He desperately used his rune but to no avail. Then he opened up the black ninja mask that covered the mysterious man's face but he didn't know him.

He looked at the windows and then to the cupboard. Yes, the secret door was revealed instead of wooden cupboard. _Tinto! Aim for Edmund!_ _Could it be? _

Shrek…..

He felt like there was shadow running so he ran toward it. Thus he then sneaked into the passage. He walked and walked… and amazed such labyrinth existed there. Ancient secret passage. _No signs… probably that was just my paranoia... but they could not possibly sent that man alone.. _

"[He failed! There!]"

_Tinto language. _

Hans was ambushed in that secret small passageway. _So they sent that poor man and this is their plan B?_ …

_I really don't want to do this. But, sorry, I'm in a hurry…_

_Feel… the burning sensation of my new mastered skill…_ _!_

Hans smirked. "EXPLOSION!"

_WHAT? _

Nothing happened. "EXPLOSION!"

Nothing.

_Is this due to poison? Do they silence me? …fatigue just by the war? But I thought I haven't used all my spells! Ok, the scrolls….hmm…_

…_..where is it? Dancing flames? Oh, right! I've USED THEM ALL IN THAT WAR!_

He was cornered and he knew it. And he must go back as soon as possible and tell the others. Tell those idiot airhead knights of zexen who are partying when danger approaching.

'hmm hmmm kid, use me…"

"Shut up! I can do this alone."

'o yeahh? Let's see..', it sang. It sang. It was truly cooed that almost made Hans crazy.

"no, time then.", Hans sighed, feeling defeated.

"[w- what is that glow?]" [Tinto Language]

He then called the 2nd level spells of dark sword and they were all knock down in an instant.

_If they're lucky, they will survive. It's not deadly._

Then Hans ran as quickly as he could back to Edmund's room. Luckily it was not a maze. It was rather a one way passage. But then he heard noisy footsteps far behind.

…_.uh…..maybe not good idea! Should have killed them!_

He was pursued by Tinto men.

.

.

Hans suddenly slowed his pace and stopped. He hesitated at first, but thinking that poor innocent citizens, females, elders, children, a once peaceful prosperous city of Vinay del Zexay, the modest people of Brass, the unlucky men, those who were counted more than just these bunches of assassins. He must quickly tell those knights. Yes, he ought to remind Edmund.

_Sorry. I don't want to do this, but since you guys are soldiers…-_

He closed his eyes and the dark aura emitted as his right hand glowed. -_must be prepared for the consequences._ He had stopped them for real this time. Then he ran again. Much to his surprise, he saw the room was a terrible mess. There was blood marked on the floor beside the mysterious man from before. The room was scattered. The windows were broken, the woods and glasses was scattered.

"YOU! You're not our men!"

Hans was attacked by unknown man. He fought him. Then one was coming again. Hans ended knocked both of them. Now the man spoke in international language, "it's too late. F-fool.", he said before he fainted (or die?). Hans quickly ran outside. _Damn! Now they will suspect me!_

He fought his way through the halls, knocking or killing Tinto men in the way. _Where are they? They must be here somewhere! They can't die that easy…_

"Edmund!", Hans shouted. "Raave? Anybody?"

A man grabbed Hans's arm thus spontaneously Hans twisted the poor man's hand and pointed his sword to the man's neck.

"You sure talk too loud. "

"Deus!"

"you didn't even call my name – uff, let's stick together!"

"what's happened? Where's Ed- uh- Captain?"

But they were attacked, thus they fought first. "nope. It's suddenly-"

"BUT I WAS IN HIS ROOM BACKTHEN! where's the captain?", Hans gasped for air since they were running through the halls. Now they had arrived at the first floor. Deus stopped and gave a very cold glare to Hans. Next, Hans could feel his own sword aimed at his left chest. "_was in his room?_ I may not good at physical ability and I don't like to use barbaric weapon like this, but I know how to wield a sword."

_Whew, he is an elf after all. What-a speed._

"Deus, it's not like what you- thought. I was attacked back then! The assassin must think I was Sir-"

"enough!"

"you must listen to me! Listen to what I've found-"

"arghh!" something caught Hans's attention. Hans looked that just beside the stairs, in the empty space next to the inn, Sierra was being cornered. She looked overwhelmed and beaten. Her eyes started to change. _…..weak, full moon…._ "Sierra, DON'T!" Without second thought, he snatched his own sword from Deus and then threw it. The man who was intended to kill Sierra then fell with Hans's sword precisely on his chest.

"whew. Thanks…..I was looking for you, Hans."

"y-you!", Deus, confused and annoyed.

But it was just one that collapsed while there were still three men thus they were ambushed, with Hans sword was still stuck on the poor man's chest which, in fact, was located quite far from him.

"well, what a show!" "but now you are unarm, boy."

_Not in Tintoish. Purposely then?_

Deus started to use his bow while Hans was being cornered, unarmed.

…they were about to finish Hans.

"luckily Mister, my weapon has never been sword. " Hans picked up the wooden stick, remnants of the destroyed furniture. "Haven't you heard about how strong Zexen wood is?", he smirked. Then two Tinto men were shocked that they were ended up beaten, knocked by a young boy with_ that_. It's not even a weapon. _Well… such a long time, I feel kind of missing this technique. Where is my precious tonfa anyway?_

…well, such a long time he didn't use tonfa. He must admitted at last that it's the very weapon that suitable for him, despite how much time he spent to study other weaponry. He then marched, looking for exit. He saw Deus appointed his arch beforehand. He did not care. He just left them and tried to go out himself. Apparently, one steady pace running toward him while he himself was running. As he looked back, he saw that Deus had already caught up with him, carrying his sword on his belt.

Hans raised his arm, "don't shoot me! I swear-"

"I was not going to shoot you back then, kid. I just finished them."

"I swear it's not me! I'm not spy or anything. "

Deus did not answer and he gave Hans another cold glare. "Deus! This way!" Hans called to the exit door which lead to the plain, living Brass. He even forgot to addressed Deus appropriately with sir stuffs and all. But Deus ran oppositely instead. "you…", Hans sighed. _I see_… _good knight doesn't need his life, eh? _The area was relatively clear and they finally managed to get to the gate that lead to town side. _And still, why am I following him? Ah, righty right... _But once they exited and entered the town, they saw fire. The invader had started fire although it was still a few. Still, total chaos ensued. Panic. Citizens screaming – and all.

"Ed! It's Ed!", Deus shouted out of sudden.

"H..hey…Sir Deus… look… they don't seem really brute. They're not serious. The flame is rather….-uh-they just want chaos-", Hans said.

Sret sret (sounds of arrows being shoot). So, Deus had already shot his arrows to unnoticed three opponents._Whew that was close. His instinct is good. _Deus then handed Hans's sword.

?!

"uh- thanks."

"You, you must hid something from us, But Hans, we'll talk later. Let's go.", he said and went.

Hans stopped and gazed around.

…._think._

Deus had already run leaving Hans.

_Think._

_HEY! THIS WAR IS NOT MY BUSINESS! _

"I know-", Ed's voice.

"ED! Infiltrated-"

_Plus, too much ruckuses_ ….

"…no sign, Ed.", Rave said.

_Council-knights who fail to grow up, Adrian….ect- ect… bla…bla… oh, God…lame internal conflicts._

"no? this is just beginning. They want to set chaos first. Their main army must be on their way!" Ed was shouting, now clearly heard by Hans who was happened to be passed by the running Ed. But he did not seem to see nor realize Hans's presence. He seemed occupied and was busy instructing things with several men following him, including Rave and Deus. The mighty knights seemed to forget about some Hans Peterson.

_This castle no longer has hope anyway, and I'm not in the mood to watch any drama right now. I don't care about Zexen or Dunan, and Sierra is just as annoying as hell! Hmm…hmmm, time to wash my hands and leave the scene, well…_

_. ._

_It's time to flee!_

Hans truly laughed. He ran through the chaotic town. At the gate, he stole one of the horses and without any doubt, hit it hard.

-O.O.O-

O.O.O

Sssrss…The wind was strong. A beautiful woman with beautiful long silver hair that plaited meticulously and bound neatly up to the top of her head was walking through the ruin. Her violet eyes were sharp and expressionless, and her movement was steady and fast. Such a shame, no hints of ladylike attitude from such a stunning beautiful lady like her. She moved like a soldier, like a leader with sense of confidence and authority. Her appearance said so. Eyes focus with no smiles, calm attitude, sword ready and could be reached anytime she needed, black boots, grey clothes with a pair of black trousers, much likely the one she once wore long ago in her younger life when she sneaked out from her castle for the first time in her life, just differ by the color. Her taste apparently didn't change. She could recalled the cloudy events on her mind every time she visited this place.

Flames everywhere…

He was bleeding, in lying position. His face also was covered by blood from the left eyes through the lips.

"NOOOO!"

"ah, it- it's look like I'm finally able to save you. *bloody cough*…save both of you."

"y- _you know?"_

"Always under your mighty shadow…..hh… you know what?"

She started chanting the true water rune.

"Stop! Y-You'll give the signals of where you are.", he grabbed her hands forcefully. "that's w-what they want... You fall into… their trap. I failed you."

"silence! Stop interrupting m-my concentration! I'll bring you back alive! hold on." She started chanting the cure spells again.

"my left leg..uh… became numb, I could not feel it anymore. I can't go away with this. My nerves-"

She was started to cry as she watched he looked and realized. "ouch." , he murmured. "I lost one, huh?" A disable knight, what he'd do even if he made home alive? with one leg, the speed that always became his specialty, his trademark…Knight of Gale, the best cavalry leader. What would become of him?

Sssssss..krsssssss…(sounds of water as rain started to pour) the flames started to ceased.

"Go away."

"I'm your superior. I give order."

He let out a bitter chuckle. "I'd rather you be a fine lady who never tainted her hands with blood. I'd rather you become Mrs. Ferulean who waits for me in home, safely. You are just too kind, too sweet, too gentle to involved in all of these. But I know it was too much to ask." He kissed her. That was a big distraction for her. Her chant disrupted.

"silence.", he murmured thus she felt her chanting stopped completely as she could not release her voice. _What are you thinking?_

Bleb. (sounds piercing sword through the flesh) as she felt her arms forced by his big hands. "I'd stand by your decision like always, Captain.", he smiled. Much blood… more bloody cough…_he purposely…. Did it. Damn you Perceival!I- I fell to his trick….n n no, _He then stared directly at her eyes, blankly, before he fainted. _C-captain? Why? WHY? Why didn't you call my name? _With his last energy, apparently he put efforts to force Chris stab him with her sword. _No, wake up! _Panic ensued. She shouted his name, but to no avail. Her voice did not released and his eyes remained closed. she could not chant. _Why- call me Chris!,_ she desperately moved and hit him to trigger his consciousness but of course it's futile. _I want you to hear you call me Chris again with that silly jovial attitude of yours! WAKE UP! _She heard footsteps coming but she did not care, she tried desperately find his pulse, and was shockingly happy when found his weak pulse. "LADY CHRIS!", Salome Harras shouted. _you'll be fine-I'm simply happy to be Mrs. Ferulean- I really want you to know that-please-_

The time was as if frozen. "Milady, let's get out of here! They're coming!"

"Lady chris! P- Perceival?yy you?"

She did not move but she knew what she must do. Salome approached her. "Borus….. –"

_I know, he betrayed us!_ Her eyes must be communicating her silenced voice perfectly that Salome replied, "no, yes, indeed he betrayed us. But, we could finally retreated because of sudden turning side of him. And now we have chance to strike back!"

Another man than came. His curly golden hair, the same eyes full of rage. Borus. _w-what?...,_ she gazed in shock, "Lady Chris, I- I I- please hate me. But, I- I vow my service to you."- her head was terrible, her mind was cloudy, she pulled her sword and snatched Perceival's sword and she aimed for the nearest horse and left, raising her arm to instruct Salome -who was busy checking on Percival and probably tried futile effort to heal him- to follow her. She had made up her mind. His sacrifice must not die in vain. _I am… am such a weak person.. and you know that Percival. _And Chris Lightfellow had first became a knight, then became the Captain of the Knights before became Mrs. Ferulean. She was indeed the captain with many lives at her hand and loyal men fighting for her.

But, It was happened centuries ago. Now she was walking with flowers at hand. Alone.

Everyday in this special day, she always came to this place just like ritual. That might be the reason she refused to admit why she didn't leave for Alma Kinan once the offer given long time ago.

[flash]

"why did you choose me over him?", he gave that sly grin.

"who?", she asked uninterestedly because this was really an urgent times when they were about to deploy their armies and what crossed her mind was just one single word 'win' with minimal casualties. "anyway, you will lead the main cavalry unit this time. I will-"

"-of course, our great Flame Champion, Hugo. Who else?", he grinned. She was busy instructing things and she could not believe he could be this idiot.

"cut it off and be serious, Percival, you know that your charm don't work for me. Come, now follow me!"

"Borus. Why me, not the valiant noble Sir Redrum?", he grinned again, still insisted on his talk. Now she had already burst in anger. "Don't you realize what we are facing now? ", she yelled in pure annoy and left him there, to give more instructions. "Salome!"

[flash]

_I know why, it's because you never see me as someone perfect, your superior, the mighty captain. No, among people I knew, and among my close comrades, you- only you that have never worshipped me, you just treat me like you treat other women. Yes, you see me as a woman. Normal person, with imperfections, thus you act normally like yourself and see me as a human being. _She sometimes felt the melancholy but never been she drown to it. Once a cold heart never been melt completely apparently, once a soldier still a soldier she was. _What's done is done._ For years she blamed herself regretting that she fell to his trick. The man could play her psychologically and she almost could not believe that she believed _it_. It was indeed true, like old people said, if you thought you couldn't then you couldn't. how silly she was, not knowing that true rune bearers immune to silence spells for the true rune she bore. But again, _what's done is done. Maybe that is how the things worked. _And somehow she could not blame the other person she also cared like her little brother. This place didn't look better since she was last saw, far from the times when this was still used by unification army. Even, it looked much worse than the first time she came when the unknown land was being a conflict loose land that demanded by the council. Grasses… even tress now started to grow.

[flash]

"I know you are everything, but I beg that My Lady here let me to protect her.", he said and was about to reach her hand gently in a very knight manner, but what he got was her spontaneous reaction thus now her sharp blade was aimed for his neck. He was stiffened for a second. This lady was indeed a killer. Then he fell clumsily.

"but looks like you aren't even capable of protecting yourself, well, Sir Knight?", she gave him her winning smile with a touch of sympathy. She lowered her sword and offering her hand, "What's wrong with you, Percival? You know that I'm not one of those _pretty_ girls.", she said casually and she stopped, "….an attempt to humor me? if you're also worrying like others, I'm perfectly fine.", she smiled sadly.

But then out of sudden, he charged her. She, being well trained knight, reacted spontaneously.

_Clank. Clank. Clank. (swords clashes)_

"hey! What's this?", she could see that his eyes full of determination, like Borus in the war.

The swords clashed again. "want to spare, huh? I shall accompany you, then.", she said.

"well, I'm not going to slow on you, _Lady_.", he said.

"just give everything you got.", she was already consumed with the heat of fighting.

Clank! One of the sword threw away. "Just accept it, Percival, you lose.", she said.

"Come.", she offered again her hand. "but thank you, I feel much better."

"Lady Chris, I'm serious."

_Huh?_

"I might not have skills that can compare to yours. You saved me countless times in battles. I just twice won from Borus and never once have won sparing with you, no yes, when we were just children . But I know I can protect you the way you can not, My Lady, shall you give the chance."

…..

"don't hold your burdens alone, Chris. Your true rune and all. Zexen… captain and all! How could everyone depend on you! can't they see you're just a woman? Can't you see it, Chris?"

Chris did not know that that day as ridiculous it could be, Perceival promised himself that he'd protect her heart from the cold of bloody wars, her sanity from the curse of water true rune, and her humanity.

"My heart belongs to none other than Zexen..., land I vow to protect. You know that I could not grant your wish."

"you don't have to give yours but I give mine." he stared at her then said, "Please consider it, Chris.", he gave a confident smile then waved his hand as a sign of leaving.

[flash]

_Well… too many memories here….._ she gazed around the abandoned place once the headquarter of army in war involving true runes in which she fought with her beloved ones. The place told once was freed by the first Flame Champion and his crews. Yet, once that had became her special place when he said _it. _The very same place when he left him forever. Oh, that might be wrong. _When I leave him forever. _His body even could not be obtained after the war that she eventually won. No, might be burnt away. She didn't remember the exact date of 'the happy moment' since she was such an ignorant, but the moment he's dying, she could not forget and somehow had became her special day to remember every year. In this place every year, she could be herself. Free and honest. Her hair was exactly like her golden years of life just like her other aspects_ she looked like exactly like her golden days just minus the shining armor. She presented her true self every year in this special day, just for her beloved one, without any lie nor mask.

"I finally arrive, my _dear,_"_- _the word she never spoke when he was still alive. Why, she did never show her true feelings for him. How she cared about him. ",Perc-.",

"-w- _what?_". Her steps halted as she saw someone had already occupied her 'sacred place'. "what is he doing? My flowers!" , she started to annoy, looking at her little flowery field results of patient works every years she came, with a lot of effort too to become more ladylike and gentler…crushed, destroyed, stomped on- _now he-?_

Chris looked from brushes, by the lake, a young boy with long silver hair was busy sitting, cutting his hair and did some suspicious movements. _A boy alone in this place? Who could he be? _He raised his left hand and a blue light glowed. The horse beside him started to look uneasy and noisy.

_What on earth is he doing?_

"hey! Calm down! Ssh….."

Sret. Sret. He cut his long hair. "finally… now-" now he closed his eyes. "what? Why it's not working? Damn water rune! ….looks like I've never been good with water."

_What? He tried to use his rune to-_

She witnessed as the boy's hair turned to be darker and darker, now almost grey in color.

_Hmm….. probably just some eccentric magician…_ she lost her interest, thinking to wait till that boy left, when suddenly the boy stopped moving as he felt something then he walked directly toward her. He looked directly at her eyes.

-O.O-

Hans looked through the brushes, sword ready at his hand. "Don't follow me…" He then walked back to the lake where he put his goods and his horse. He washed his face with the water from the lake. On his mind, he was cursing why that damn water rune failed to bleach his dyed hair. The dye couldn't be removed. "I know it's you. you can not lie. But, if you prefer to hide like that, it's not my business, don't flatter yourself that I'll be looking for you or what, Sierra.", he grinned. _So, rune apparently couldn't be used for this trick, ha ha… conventional method then? _He gazed around, _Well, this place was really remind me of castle near the sea…..Dunan. _


	13. Intermezzo : Luc and Sara

Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to Konami.

**~Chapter : Intermezzo : Luc and Sara~**

_Finally, my natural color hair….._

Ryu, looked exactly like Ryu just differ by the clothes (he still wore torn clothes from Brass), stopped by the gate of an unknown village. _Wow, nice!_ He was amazed by the beautiful scenery of the agricultural village. The windmill, farms, sunset… so beautiful. He was run out of potch and he lost his horse at that abandon lake ruin forest-like. Waking up in the morning, he found it was no longer there, probably ran off while he's sleeping. Thus, he canceled his destination (which was still vague anyway) and left for the nearest village. Thus, he's here. Hungry but he possessed no items beside what he's wearing and his sword. He could pursue and killed some unlucky beasts or wild animals outside but he was desperately hungry, fatigue, and tired.

He rested near one of the three. Then Ryu spotted an old man was busy lifting his big carriage, was attempt to move the heavy stack to a very poor small house but it didn't move a bit…_one of the unlucky guys, live alone… I share your feeling, old man. _

"Granpa! Let me help you bring this goods."

The old man looked at Ryu curiously but let Ryu brought the heavy sacks, "over there, inside this house.. where is that spoiled brat anyway huh? Young man these days!" Ryu just smiling in response. He lifted the heavy sacks rather easy. it was opened as Ryu moved it. One of the items dropped but the old man did not react, he even almost walked on it. Ryu picked it, it was raw potato. The old man spoke instead, "who are you young lad?" Ryu looked how the old man difficultly walking. _Hey…_ he waved his hand. _This man's sight is blurry if not blind. ._ _hmm…so the cane is not only for show, eh?_ …KRUUK!*stomach growl*_ ~hungry~_ Ryu looked at the table, and found two pieces of breads there. _Hmm.._ "Hans. My name's Hans."

"New comer, huh?"  
"Grandpa, what's wrong with your eyes?"  
"Blind by the war. I was a knight trainee once before those damn bastards stole my sight. But lucky me, I am happier live by farm, I pity them! hmph. barbaric lowlifes."

"oh… I see.. um, grandpa… is there any work here? maybe I could help something- like working here or-"

"GO! YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU'RE INSULTING THIS OLD MAN! As if you're kind!", the old man grabbed a nearby broom and started to hit Ryu like a cat, shoo him out of his house. _Fine!_ _Odd gramps! I just want to help!-_ KRUUK!- his stomach growled again thus he grabbed one of the bread on the table._ Borrow your food, ok, gramps! After I've got money I'll return it exactly to your table! _"go! GO!"

"hey, hey, easy… I'm going out!"

_Poor old man. _Ryu then walked further exploring the nice quiet village, holding one raw potato and a bread at hand. _Well, better taste it…_while he was about to bite the bread, he heard several noisy footsteps behind. "THERE HE IS!", the mass shouted.

_Wh-WHAT?_

"The thief at good ol'Pete!"

_Thief? Oh, c'mon! it's just bread!_

"Look!But he's just a kid!"

"Who cares?"

"right, probably younger than me, but-!Food and 2500 potch! You ! How dare toying with my grandfather!", one of the man shouted. This was just a late teenager with mischief look.

"That is a LIE!"

But the crowds did not listen and their brought many kinds of 'weapon'. One of them shot an arrow that hit the raw potato, it then fell and crushed. _MY potato! ouch. What a waste. _Ryu ran at his best, forgetting his bread.

_What an unlucky guy I am! Twice I enter different Zexen land, I am being target of those mad Zexays! Hans is not a lucky naameee! _

Krek.

He entered one of the store.

"Hey, nice sword you got there, Mr. is it for sell?", Hans pointed the rusty sword hung on the wall.

"Huh? This, it's my father's. This is an item store, sir. Weapon store is several buildings from this."

"THIEFFF!", crowds were yelling outside.

Ryu looked at the seller, coding his silent plea. "…no.", he said weakly and shook his head. The seller looked t him suspiciously and Ryu had almost believed he was succeeded dealing with the man.

"…yes.", the seller said indifferently, very slowly and about to yell about Ryu's presence. But Ryu , knowing this , had already walked out and ran again to his best. He was good at running indeed. The pursuer seemed to lost his track. _What? Dead end. _He looked at the high brick wall ahead. _Is this the border of the village? _"Where! Where is he? "

_Ah no time!_ He climbed up desperately.

BRUUK!

And fell at the other side.

Ouch- he apparently bumped something. "lucky.", he murmured, amazed at the beautiful sight in front of him. Even the fall made the right cut, just by the hips, and pushed down the upper garment on her dress that cover her arm and shoulder, made it lower and more 'revealing' the good parts. He apparently almost fell exactly on her. He hit the ground _successfully_ but the girl fell nevertheless. He was wet, he must be hit whatever wet when sliding down. It was a pretty garden, just in the backyard of a house. Many flowers… and – laundry?

"what?_Luck?_", an extremely angry girl narrowed her eyes in anger. She rearranged her dress and stood up.

"um, I said -uh-Luc. My name is Luc. L-U-C, but spelled 'lucky' rather than 'looking'.", He started pouting those word. _Right, Hans, rambling idiotic language in such idiotic scene_. "Sorry for your- uh- laundry?" he looked at the mess he caused.

Her expression was unreadable. "Sara! Let's pick the flower! It's already noon! You there?", voice from north direction- inside the house called.

"THIIEF!"

Her eyes reacted, knowing. "sst…", Ryu shouted her mouth with his hand. " please, nothing like that.", he whispered then coded her to answer the unknown yelling woman. He himself hiding next to the three.

"Aunt Liz. I have some problems here with these.. I'm washing clothes right now..just go without me!"

"oh, ok dear…".

Her steps became more and more fainted.

"Just let me go, ok? Ok? Good girl." But to Ryu 's shocked, the sweet beautiful lady grabbed him by arm rather too harsh and lead him to the door, into the house. "Come, follow me."

She opened the door gently. She went to the kitchen and reheated something in the kettle. And she brought teapot to the table.

"No, it's not tea. Milk, famous from Iksay.", she said, pouring the warm milk to a glass and offered it to Ryu. Her voice was beautiful but firm.

Ryu hesitated and probably amazed by the beautiful lady whose face somehow become more beautiful as she poured the milk. Just a common villager girl in white girly simple long dress, hair was perfect silver that plaited into two. All aspects of her were so sweet, innocent, and beautiful, well… except for the beautiful and captivating intriguing violet eyes.

"It's not poisoned. Go ahead.", she said. Then she rose up and brought a bowl of hot chicken soup to the table.

"….this is what you do to treat 'thief'?"

"Well, go ahead, Luc. This is how Iksay treat our guest.", she said instead. "Sara Bright."

"Do you know I'm not from here?" _no answer. Ok, fool question._

Tuck. Tuck.

Ryu looked at the window and found a pigeon. An odd pigeon. Sara reacted and looked at him. "oops, sorry." he knew what's this about and casually went to the window and opened it. A piece of paper with highland secret code like usually. "Vincent, help! Now Zexen is no more!" He wrinkled it.

"News?"

"Well, yes, sorry for the late proper introduction. I am Luc from hidden village of ninja in south of Dunan, near Toran Republic. Looks like… the message- They want me to come back."

"I see… ninja with a sword?"

"I've lost my katana and shuriken, what a shame."

After finishing the delicious chicken soup and forcing himself to drink the milk (delicious but he didn't like milk), Ryu rose up to the door.

_She reminds me of Jillia.._

"Thank you for the meal, Sara." _She's just too kind. This village… I wonder why the Tinto troops had not attacked yet…-just a matter of time._ He unconsciously stared at her eyes.

"what?"

"Do you live alone?"

Her eyes showed anger. Ok, she must assume 'other things'.

"uh, sorry, it's just seem too quiet here… or maybe that woman from before?"

"It's ok, yes, I live alone-"

_So what she'd do when they burn this village? war….. this why I hate war. Innocent lives at stake._

"…a boy like you should not steal. You're starving to death, right?...what a Zexen Knight doing, stealing just because of starving?"

"_knight?"_

"well, you're not from here, and you bring sword. And your story… well I can't say I believe it."

…..

"I have a- relative - knight. So I know. Oh, and don't you think you can go away like that Luc… not after you finish washing the laundry. See?"

"You know…, I don't know where this land belongs. But, have you heard about Tinto invasion? I just think you should move on as soon as possible. I'm going to go home to my hidden village, you can go with me if you want."

"How do you know? A boy like you..,?And how can you expect me to trust you even if you say truth?"

"…well…that's-, ok- I'm amazed by myself too. Forget it. Just- let me finish the laundry and I'll set off soon."

"I'm going to pick the flowers.", she said and went to the door. "you better leave now, I'll deal with the laundry later. I'm sorry, leave, luc."

* * *

[][][]

Ryu was surprised to see a familiar horse with familiar symbols stood near the tree when he just stepped outside the house. …._it's Redrum's…_he noticed the captain red's symbols attached to its head._ nice pick, Hans !_"nice horse.", he said to her. "…found it on the plain when picking flowers. Beautiful, isn't it?", Sara stroke its hair gently.

….

"You don't afraid of horse?", his question was actually hid the true intention of asking how she – the too ordinary sweet girl- ended _stealing_ his horse.

"Huh? Of course no. So, farewell, Luc. I'll go this way through the main road, you better head west. There's a small road there that lead outside the village.", she said smiling.

Ryu just plastered grin on his face and waving his hand to the too sweet young girly flowery girl, watched as she walked through the path. _Now-now…._ He hopped onto the horse and hit it hard. *horse shriek* _Loyal are you, huh? Good boy! …..no sense a girl like that found you but well, time to go!_

"YOU!", the girl turned her back realized that her horse was stolen.

Ryu was about to grin and waved his hand when suddenly from the west direction several men came in.

"Not that easy, thief.", the late teenage with mischief look from before said.

"Sara? I can't believe you harbor the thief?", one of the young men shouted. The others yelled.

_Oh, my God. They are really persistent… really bo-ring._

White pigeon suddenly turned his attention.

Another paper. "Tinto would claim Zexen today. Full army marched by noon. Please go back. We need your service, Vincent. suspicious movement of Dunan in Tinto border and Toran. New Highland at risk."

Ryu stunned by the information. He sat still on his horse, feeling doubt.

Stab!

That's when suddenly he felt pain in his shoulder. An arrow. _What?_ Then he tripped from his horse as they shot his horse and charged him simultaneously –much cowardly. BRAK! "ouch." his head hit the ground. If he's not 'special', he'd cracked his skull and probably died later. He was dizzy and his eyes forced to shut for a second. The fall affected him much that his head was hit. He felt like about going to faint just in a second. _What a shame. Just by these barbarian villagers… focus next time… Vincent no longer- uh…. Redrum._ Then, he rose up in annoy, ready to defend himself, just to see the three men yelling and cornered Sara.

"you know the rules. You harbor the thief, then you won't get away with this easily, even if it's you!", their 'leader', the young man who shouted before, yelled.

"Give us the money.", a big man threatened.

"Or what?", she replied coldly, extremely calm. Now the big man had already hit her in face in anger.

"HEY! Stop that to Sara!", the leader who obviously fell for Sara said.

"iaaaah! Here, you! coward!" Ryu had charged the men while took the hit that aimed for sara. _Where is my damn sword? Just punch! Punch-punch!_

"Uff…" _I'm no good without weapon._ He took a breath. _Magic then. But no, not you damn true rune-_

-Something hit his already bleeding head so hard. _I can't believe this._

_Black._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_...  
_

[Flash]

Srek-srek (noises going through the brushes and trees)

"Do you think I am a kind person?", Ryu asked.

His eyebrows wrinkled in confused. Ryu stared back at his challenging eyes. "do you think you are kind, Tir?"

Tir was about to open his mouth when Ryu cut in instead, "let me answer it for you. Tenkai… Always attracts people with his kindness. Kindness. Honesty. Maybe I am the worst person who lives- who ever live.", Ryu sounded gloomy and his voice was cold.

"…"

"is it sincere? Or is it just because the needs to be matters? The needs to be needed, to be 'kind'. To impress others? What do you think? Aren't you the type who loves to make _every_one happy till you stuck in the fact that it's ideal things?"

"….You're sounded depressed."

"just answer. It's not a big deal. Well, before you set off to that Island Nation? We don't know how many decades or even centuries before we cross path again.", Ryu grinned suddenly.

"I'm not going to answer your question and I'm going to accompany you to Kyaro. ", Tir said and cut the conversation by casually moving on forward. "maybe I'll answer when we arrive there. Come!"

[flash]

"Geddoe, you are such an ignorant.", Ryu said and drank his wine.

"Well, I am."

"HACHIIM!" Ryu sneezed just precisely to Ged's face.

Geddoe just looked at Ryu, indifferently; in rear view with his eyes without even made a move.

"You sure are funny, Ged." He said while Ged just wiped his face, still indifferently.

"So, have you find the way to remove the curse?", Ged's heavy voice heard.

"Well, aaaasssss.. youuu… the one who's close to the high and famous bishop Sasarai, shouldn't you enlighten me a bit?", Ryu said, giving another confident smile, while stretching his arms lazily. "just find someone who stronger or threw yourself in war—lame past tense now.", he yawned.

"…"

"ha ha … like you said, Ged. Apparently as you live longer with it, you're kind of- couldn't be separated with it and its power grow stronger and – make you even less vulnerable to anything. Hopes, oh right, it's kind of flew away… I wonder if we'll ended like that sheer Leknaat."

"…"

"it's become more impossible to be removed and we live forever with this curse. So, I'll say I'm just going to live. The key is to trick how we could still happily alive. Ha ha… are you with me, Ged?"

…

….

"Luc? Luc? Here is Sara.. you hear?" someone moved his body.

…._hm? _"Luc is dead…..", he answered, half conscious. As he opened his eyes, he saw two violet beautiful orbs with the most beautiful face framed by two long silver plaits. "you're not dead…..", she said in worry.

"What's happened?", still confused, Ryu asked. He was apparently on a comfort carpet. Since when?

"Stop the jokes. As if you're fainted… what a wonderful cowardice trick! Not necessary beat …but you've hit most of them!" she said, smiling. "you're heavy, I could only move you here."

Ryu rose up. "Well…I was really blacked out. Uff…- so, they just left? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "just paid 2500 potch,"

"Thanks, you don't need to pay-"

"but they took your sword."

"WHAT?" _now I have NOTHING! And how could I earn money or travel without weapon? _"but not the horse? How stupid they can be?", Ryu gazed through the opened door and saw the horse there near the tree. _Why I was so easily got beaten… oh yeah… the paper. Vincent._

…_.oh riiigght….. no more running away; I felt like shit. Guilt. Dunan! _

"oh, boy, they'll just come back in two days at max for whatever reason to get that horse. By the way, I used the medicine from your bag.", she said. Ryu took another medicine from his bag and used it. _Just hurry go back to Brass. I'm such a coward._

"Now heal yourself, Luc. Don't mind me."

Ryu raised his eyebrows in confused. "oh, c'mon… the tricks the likes of you usually use. Some cure magic. My relative's a knight, remember? I used to see him use the wind.", she smiled. _Odd… _but Ryu then used the first water, kindness drops, then he felt extremely healthy. _But I stopped to put my nose on other people's business! Arrgh! Damn! Instead of being crazy….._

"So, farewell then. I'm in a hurry. And don't call me boy, I am older than my looks ", he stood up, was going to leave. "thanks for saving me twice."

"you owe me.", she smiled.

"what? I have no money. And, Sara, I'm really in a hurry. Damn! I'm going to Brass! I'm-?"

Ouch. Oops. My tongue, remember to cut it next time I spoke loosely.

"Brass? Aren't you going to your hidden village or whatever? …...hm… anyway, according to your story, there is invasion, so how could you cross the border to Tinto then Dunan? A young boy like you?"

"—uh…I have my way.. I'm a ninja."

_Idiot answer of a moron._

She suddenly hugged him, which made his heart beat so –no-_ too_ fast. "please. .. I helped you twice like you said. Now, I beg you, bring me to Brass. Escort me to Brass… I know that you are no ordinary boy. I thought you are a knight, but if I'm wrong, forgive me, but…"

"You want to go to Brass? You want me to _bring_ you along to Brass?", he was in mix feeling of annoy and disbelief.

"I'm looking for someone. Please. I – uh.", she was hesitated. "can not wait any longer. Uh-,umm, I just can not wait here forever. If what you said is true. Then, Brass or here is no longer safe."  
"…"

"right?". She stared him.

_Oh,man… this Sara girl is falling in love, isn't she?_

"he's a knight. I want to see him at least once again."

"he's probably dead."

"I am determined. I can pay our fees. I can buy you a sword too- not that good maybe compare to your old one- but usable. All my savings we can use."

_Fine. Not my business. Not that I care._

She thought he did not buy it, as it clearly drawn in his face. "Do you happen to know a man name Harras?", she asked.

_HARRAS? THAT Harras?_ The image of arrogant black hair knight ran into Ryu's mind as he pictured the pretty girl that stood infront of him.

"a clever strategist perhaps?"

_DON'T YOU MEAN YOU AND-?_

Ryu's face must be really expressive that she shook her head and smiled, "he's my uncle.", she let out a chuckle, "I am an orphan, thus he took care of me until he left for his dreams."

_Doesn't match AT ALL._

"yes, I know a guy name Harras but no, not the clever one unfortunately."

"see?all of my families have died. My beloved ones far away there in Brass. I am determined. We have just met, thus I am on my own. You don't have to feel responsible. And Uncle Harras-"

"_-Harras. _Ok, if that is the case, I'll bring you. But I am irresponsible of whatever happen next."

* * *

[After attaching a wind rune to her left hand…(As she forced Ryu)…..]

They were about to go by horse. Her long pretty dressed stuck, then torn by the horse as she hopped clumsily.

"See? Woman like you can not ride a horse nor traveling far." _Especially to a battlefield._

"Oh, right… I'm going to get a change first. wait here.", she smiled cheerily.

Krek. She appeared by the door.

"Now, we're ready!", she smiled happily, appeared so innocent. But somehow that violet eyes…. _Hm, doesn't look too innocent._ Another long pretty dress, now colored ocean blue, with a small bag.

"What's different? Do you have another cloth that usable? Not that kind of girly things? AND WHAT'S THAT?", he pointed to the bag.

"Oh, do you really think a girl travel without any clothes for change?", she said casually and hopped onto the horse (tried to hop). "now help me onto this.", She said.

…._hm? _"…sword? nice. Give me that.", Ryu said as he spotted a sword she brought.

"no!", her hand gently hit away Ryu's hand, protected the sword. "I'll buy you new one. This is his. This stuck with me forever until I give to him.", she said casually. So stoic- but- then smiled sweetly.

_Oh a weird pretty girl. Fine!  
_Ryu hit his horse hard. _Maybe you really are a Harras…_

o.O.o


	14. Chapter XI: Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook

**Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to Konami.**

**NOTE: I'm totally bored so I write this... not even serious, but review would be appreciated like always.**

**RULES : drop your logic somewhere else then read...**

**Chapter XI: "Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Queen, King , Rook"**

_[the plain, was about to reach Brass in several miles.]_

"From now, this will be very dangerous. I don't know why I bring you along *sigh*", Ryu said.

"…...Aren't I a good support?"

Right, typical support member whom walking with her would heal your wounds. But beside that, completely useless. And it _was_ useless since Ryu was hardly injured and had that most well-known the incredible healing spell. "on the plain yes, but I can't guarantee your safety when we arrive there. I have regret bringing you along."

"…"

"you haven't told me who you want to find. Just give me the name."

"Like I told you, Harras."

"Harras? The other name! –_wait-_ Actually, who is Harras for you? I thought it was odd. Your ages… and your appearances… both of you do not match at all. And you introduced yourself as Sara Bright. Who is he actually?"

"…someone from my past. Now could we go?"

"you hide something from me."

Her attitude, the way she talked changed suddenly. "well, we have just met. Do you really tell everything to ones you barely know? And you too, hide something, boy, as you gave the _name_."

"_excuse me?_"

"well, let's go, _Luc._"

-O.O-

O.O.O.O.O

-O.O-

_Ah, nice warm bath._ _Always loves being a strategist. Good social status… my quality of life is fulfilled… and my interests satisfied. _A tall man looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled upon it. His mahogany colored hair was damp, wet by the long nice bath thus he hold an expensive looking white towel as an attempt to dry it. He smiled over confidently. _Nice hazel eyes…_ _suits me. Ah, what a wonderful sight… _

_Well, life is getting really interesting once you have put some tricks on it. _He smiled again. "I really should have taken care myself better in my younger days… my younger days… ah, what a waste of time. Should realize earlier that I'm such a brilliant… inside and outside. Most women will definitely fall for this.. my charms, ah my charisma always attracts followers, and all men definitely seek my wisdom, envy and fall for my brain. ", he made sure that his appearance's good. _I should have thanked God for my gifts! I should have thanked God more often. Damn it, I'm really perfect but what I did was just mourned and mourned…immature drifting… Oh, God forgive me for my crimes…_He combed his hair and took on his cloak. _oh, that interesting new guy… hmm…._

_Really interesting if I can bait him out. If he falls under my control, he'd be a nice rook. _"lookin' good. Can't wait to see this figure as a king.", he said to himself as he stared at his own smiling reflection on the mirror. _The king, right… I was a prince that forced to be a knight just to be the typical pawns of the bigger plot! Even my history suits me, ahh….being a strategist is fun, but King has absolute power to control things. Now… let's get back to work. _He looked at the map that hung near him and gave full attention to it. "…..Harmonia, hmph, what a weak name…", he mumbled.

Knock knock.

"Mr. Silverberg, Are you ready, Sir? Everyone is waiting for you…"

"ah, but of course.", he said smiling as he opened the door._ Really love being a strategist… as if I hold all of them. The King. The pawns. The rook. The Knights. …._

-O.O-

"Bishop.", Sasarai's view was focused on the chessboard.

"excuse me, Lord Sasarai?"

"Bishop moves diagonally. Maybe that's how they forget who I am."  
"..they?"

It was revealed, they were sitting face to face with a white ceramic smooth table with the chessboard on it in the middle, just by the miniature of the fall. The wall was nicely built by natural stone.

"…ehm, excuse me My Lord. But I am wondering… why did you- why did we? Ehm pulled back.. doing this instead?", he moved his piece.

"Flames is on us. Shouldn't we worry about Howling voice instead? Are you objecting my wisdom?"

"Pardon me my Lord, I'm not objecting, just questioning…"

"I am a bishop. Check mate, Frans.", he smiled warmly but his eyes shone confidently a winning smile. He rose up. "but I see your point. Let's take the_ knight_ and turn it to be our queen, hm?"

:**:

-O.O-

"…..it's too quiet…..", Sara murmured, but Ryu just threw a brief glance then ran. He'd expected this… , yes, but it's really too quiet. …_mass destruction.. ashes due to flames and battles….. but where are the people? Just like dead town… did they bring the survivor? _He checked one of the corpses, found it was one of the zexen soldier. _I know this has nothing to do with me, but I felt guilty…_

_? _two glimpses of fast objects were caught by Ryu's sight. He flickered his eyes spontaneously. _Hey , what-s?_

_Clank!_

"hey! LOOK OUT!", the Sara girl made both of them evaded the arrow. She bumped on him then stood up. _…..? how could she?..._ Ryu stunned then stood up too, …_arrows… _he then looked at direction where it came from, but no one he could find. Then he looked again at Sara who looked extremely scared. _Right, just another ordinary girl... See? I am imagining things… _

As he looked at her beautiful face, Sara's violet eyes looked serious as she raised her arm and pointed her precious sword toward Ryu. "I SAID LOOK OUT!" Ryu spontaneously lowered his body to evade, as Sara made her fast move. Sounds of sword clashing, and as Ryu realized what's she after, the man had already been knocked down.

Sara grabbed the bleeding man, asked "where is everybody?" but the man was smiling and took his own life with his sword. "hey!"

…-_not ordinary girl…_

…_And I wasn't even realized that attack…._

Ryu's attention turned to the dead man, that green bandage caught his eyes. "…..it's not Tinto…", he said. Sara's hand was tainted by the dead man blood and in Ryu's perception, she looked extremely terrified and anxious. "it's Zexen."

"Zexen?oh no! let's hurry!", the Sara girl suddenly changed her expression and the way she talked. She stood up.

"wait, -you-?", Ryu grabbed her arm, which she loosen it.

"generals must be still alive. I-" Cold expression.

"just stay behind me, come!", Ryu said more and led the way into the castle.

"are you sure you're going inside?"

"yes. Why? Terrified? I told you it's not a game and not my responsibility-"  
"-I know.", she said expressionless. She then tore her nice dress, which to Ryu's disappointment, revealed black tight trousers instead of beautiful fair color legs. She then moved several steps ahead. Inside, it must have been a big catastrophe. The castle was ruined, destroyed, burnt, with some corpses here and there. But else, it was quiet. Too quiet. But then suddenly they were trapped and attacked by several men.

"just stay close to me!", Ryu said.

Three men were knocked down. _Tinto…_ Ryu then ran across the halls and made to the open air of town side, looking for any possibilities. Any men alive.. but nope.

_H h h hhhh….,_ he was panting and he heard Sara's faint footsteps following him.

"Hurry up! Can you keep up with me, Sara?"

"Yes, of course just-"

"arggh… I don't know why I bring you here!", he made his steps slower, walking through the ruined and burnt town.

Bump!

He stopped suddenly so Sara bumped him from back. Ryu gazed forward, in the corner, near the gate that lead to Grassland border, stood the familiar looking blonde hair guy.

"Hey, watch out!", Ryu shouted to warn him while marched himself, raising his sword, ready to fight the unknown attacker that attack the blond knight.

-just to find himself pushed down and threaten by the knight's blade, as the knight apparently had knocked down the poor man and succeeded in protecting himself .

"whose side are you?", the blond knight lowered his sword as he realized who 's he facing. But the boy 's eyes suddenly looked alert and there was that killer glint in those eyes. Thus Edmund held his breath and turned back, but next he found that one of his soldier had already knocked down. The poor man did not die, and he ran cowardly through the gate.

Both men looked at each other in eyes.

"Zexens? what's happened? Why would soldiers attack their own captain?"

_He's not the type to be a traitor…_

"I think it is none of your business. And go, don't expect me to welcome you. I really don't want to see your face again. I won't hesitate to kill you. No silver hair…you are really a spy, aren't you? who do you work for? Harmonia?", he added coldly, "Sent my highest gratitude to your _sacred_ arrogant bishop. "

….._he's not the traitor then.._

"R- Redrum?", female soft voice then heard, "could you be… Redrum?", Sara asked and looked directly at the knight. It was indeed irrational. She thought that God must really pull the strings perfectly that the man stood in front of her now was really alike the man she knew from the past. She suppressed the urge to embrace this figure. He was just too… reminded her of _him._ Last time she saw the man was at that bloody field. She had never given him the chance to make her forgive him. She just threw all of efforts he made. She never wanted to meet him again and just vanished soon after. Thus she later regretted how she could be blinded by childish emotion. She could have forgiven him and let the relationship mend but she just made his entire life miserable. A half of her knew that she was meant a lot for him, and her decision was a perfect sweet revenge. She regretted it and she realized that she was never that angry toward him, she never did blame him, and she missed him: a part of her life; subordinate; best friend; brother.

"who is this? Another suspicious woman you bring?", Edmund Redrum narrowed his eyes.

"I want to speak with you. Privately.", Sara said in determined voice.

"…Harras. Sara … his niece-"

"what? I don't know he has any."

Brief silence.

"I don't believe it, but if that is the truth,-"

Tap tap… another steps were heard approaching. Three of them looked at the source. There he was, standing with his usual attire.

"So, you're here…. thanks for that spy.", he looked at Ryu. "I should have known you're here, Ed. Could we go back now?"

"Deus! The arrow…? And you followed us all along?"

"yes, I was the one who shot you back then… _black huh?_" he put his attention back to Edmund. "Ed, think about it clearly!"

"It's almost twilight. I'm done thinking."

"You just disappeared… you put doubt on us! Show your face in front of your remaining army, Ed!"

"I'm not irresponsible, I just need time to think, alone. And I was going to tell Rave-"

"Rave? He's alive?"

"Right. You don't know? He's probably made his own hideout with the remaining armies out here by now.", Ed pointed toward Grassland direction.

"…"

"Deus, in case I don't make it alive, I want you and units there in the forest, reunited with Rave's ok? Flee across the Grassland… I've sent message to Harmonia Bishop. They should provide you shelter for awhile."

"ED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-?"- he pushed Edmund in anger, "y-you sell Zexen to Harmonia?"

"think of it clearly, Deus. Now, it's not about nation that matter. But, the people in it. it's better to save lives than honor. I'm sure, live as-"

"as Harmonian SLAVE?"

"as Harmonian third class citizen much better than living as Tinto's slave. Think of that poor citizen… colonized is different then being a part of Kingdom. No rules, no rights."

"I think I really need to talk to you, Sir Redrum.", Sara's voice turned the two men's attention.

Ed looked briefly to Sara but he said nothing and he went through the gate. Edmund then led the way to Rave's camp.

-O.O-

_So, the army is separated because some of them don't agree at Ed's decision and angry toward him. The truce that suddenly Tinto offer… after burnt down entire town and almost annihilated them all… sudden retreat of them, well…_

_I can understand how Zexen knights angry and doubt their loyalty to Ed and tried to kill the man who was about to threw their motherland to an obvious trap. They wanted to fail the truce. Or probably… just simple emotional acts: highly disappointed of their captain._

_Some of them who remained loyal just confused and waited for next instructions…_

_I am going to talk to him right now. Somehow, I can see he trust me._

_[In one of the tent…]_

Ryu looked at the shadow lit by the candles. Edmund was talking with someone. So, he stopped his steps and waiting.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you. Now go.", he said.

Noises then heard, apparently the person had already went out through the opposite door. Ryu stood by the curtains ( the door) in doubt was about to go inside.

"what are you doing there? I know you're there, Hans."

_Sreek..._

"Edmund, bring me. You need one escort aren't you? Sir Deus and Rave then will be able to manage other things."

"Eavesdropping again?"

"Think of it, Sir. You don't have any reason not to bring me. If that truce was really a trap, then you don't sacrifices valuable men. Your two generals are out there, alive. In case I am really a spy, nothing changes on your side. I probably just flee away. In case I am Tinto who'll backstab you , your situation wouldn't affected anyway… nothing different. You are clearly, walk yourself out into Tinto's arm. One person will not affect much, hm?"

"… who you really are, Hans?"

"…..just a stupid man?", he smirked, waiting for Ed's next words.

"Fine. Prepare yourself." Ryu was about to smile but Ed then said,

"But I don't believe in people who don't say his true name and wore different appearances."

-O.O-

O.O.O

-O.O-

_[Amur Plain…]_

_Night._

Three important looking man on Tinto suit on their horses, leading a battalion army. On the opposite side, stood two horses with two men stood proudly. One black hair man held Zexen red flag.

Tense silence.

One uninvited man looked from the brushes.

"_him_! it's getting more interesting…", he thought.

He watched silently for the truce. At this distance he could not hear every word clearly, but this was enough for him.

"YOU! THE ministry of economy!", the captain of Zexen Knight shouted in anger.

"…..you come. A brave action. And you meet our demands. No troops. Just one escort.", the minister replied.

"ADRIAN!", the Captain of Zexen shouted again.

One uninvited woman looking from her hideout. She felt anxious.

"Let's begin the peace treaty, Sir Edmund Redrum, isn't it?"

"…."

"I see that you are not trusting us yet. I am sorry for inconvenience our _late _government had caused Zexen."

"just straight to the point. And I don't see why they sent a ministry of economy instead."

The ministry of economy inhaled air forcefully. "First, I can speak international language, second …", he attempted false humor, then continued seriously, "well, Tinto will give you back Vinal del Zexay. And no attacks for 30 years."

"30 years?"

"-just to make it more realistic. Although I myself prefer it'd be forever."

"WHY?"

"this is such a shame, but our capital city, Tinto, attacked last night. We lost-"

"attacked and now beg help from your enemy? Ridiculous! I don't-"

"If Republic Tinto fall, then Dunan expansion would be far to Zexen.", the man stared Edmund Redrum full of meaning.

"with your current situation, you have no hope to stand. If Tinto go alone, there would be tiny chance to win, but if we work together, both of us have greater chance."

"…"

"our generals all have died.", the ministry continued.

"Sir Thomas!", the man in his left warned him.

"it's ok.", Thomas said and hopped down from his horse.

"see? You now have opportunity. You don't have any reason to turn down our offer. Right, maybe you could try to advance your move on us, but if you eventually won, nothing you could do to stand the Superpower Country Dunan. Oh, and just for you to know… I have Zexen blood in me. My ancestor, was…originated here. So, if the late government wanted to get hold on your land, I 'd prefer peace. "

_Srek._

_This is it, _thought the uninvited woman disguised in full armor of Zexen. Her features couldn't be seen. "you better not lie.", she pointed her sword right to the ministry of Tinto. Such a speed and skilled movements.

_Fool._

The uninvited man could see that this sudden movement made a quite big shock for both sides. The Captain of Zexen's eyes widen in pure shock and Tinto party appeared angry and as if ready to broke the war.

"don't move-", the woman threaten the Tinto side.

"damn filthy Zexen! You broke our truce?", the man who stood in the right Tinto ministry shouted.

"calm down, release _him_.", Tinto minister said calmly. "DON'T! I don't want any violence. Keep your swords down. "

Tense silence.

Doubt on Tinto side.

Next, a black hair man with bruises in cheeks and hands bound tightly by metal chain was released.

_Proves that the minister is fool…_

"…But if we won, Tinto would have our own way to block Dunan expansion.", the minister continued calmly despite the sharp blade still aimed for his carotid. "which is advantaging you, Zexen."

"…I don't know you.", the blond Zexen captain said coldly to the unknown attacker who disguised in Zexen's armor.

"Crack in your own unit? I see…", the minister said. "everybody, don't make a move..", he instructed his men.

"I don't want your interfere, whoever you are.", The captain said coldly to the attacker.

Ryu grabbed the attacker's arm and said, "what are you thinking?"

"well, we believe it was Toran, under Dunan flags…oh, and it's not ministry of economy. Thomas Ferulean, current acting President of Transient Emergency of Tinto Republic…", the minister continued to speak, giving his name. The attacker lower and withdrawn the blade.

_Toran? what is Toran doing? _

While the uninvited woman stunned at the name, the uninvited man who was still watching through the brushes stunned at the word. Toran. _Toran involvement…_he couldn't lie that the word affected him, or might be the possible implication of the word affected him.

"So, have we come to our agreement, then, Sir Edmund Redrum?", Thomas Ferulean offered a handshake to the Captain of Zexen.

…

…

_Yes, I am true antisocial. I was never fond of attached to humans and to those fools. And my life had never been fair, but maybe I should consider this as gift. I'm lucky to be separated and see many things and think which they could not apprehend._

_But after that happened and I've become the villain instead, I realized that I could never betray fate. I am bound to it. _

…

_Ah, enough of this, Let's see how this goes first…_

The uninvited man left silently and then disappeared by brushes with a faint glow.

-O.O-

_...Meanwhile…_

In one of the most famous historical building in Toran Republic, a young man was having his tea in the nice ancient looking room on the long table, alone.

_It's done… now let's see how this goes…_ he then looked carefully, noticed every details of the room, just perfectly like old times. They must did a real effort in keeping this so called historical building of the famous founder of Toran Republic.

A knock on the door. So he walked toward the main door and opened it.

"come in, I'm just having my tea. Care to have some? Wow, no guards?", he let the guess came in, and let the way to the dining room.

"Mr Mc dohl-"

"Don't say the name. You know that my identity is just for you and Leon to know."

"I know… it was great."

"_great? _I'm just passing by…pure coincidence…, and thanks to your faith in me…"

"the information is always passed down in my family. But don't you want to make your appearance again?"

"that talk again… I think Toran would be best in Republic. Kingdom is quite unstable, don't you study our history? You don't possibly want to turn me become that Harmonian immortal King, right? … no tea, wine then?"

"I see… but Toran will always be your home. This mansion is really lively to have the owner back."

"Let's it just be a myth.", he smiled. "I'm done packaging. I don't want to appear in your political scene, Mr. President.", he offered the mansion key back and stood.

o.O.o


	15. Chapter XII : Transient Calm

DISCLAIMER : I don't own suikoden. Suikoden Series is copyrighted by Konami.

Author note: Yeah...yeah...I forgot to upload this.. hey! even this document has already smelled bad!:P

and the worst part is, I forgot that I write this fic -.-

**Chapter X****II ****:**

-_flash_

"Zexen, which was in the middle of war with Grassland finally made a truce after a false truce Grassland offered. The false truce broke the war between two countries, when later the two countries allied to face the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia after realizing the schemes Harmonia did to expand their nation. Using the local folktales about flame champion as the late brave hero of Grassland who opposed Harmonia, Harmonia made a move on grassland to claim its land as Harmonia territory, with first worsen its power by involving Zexen as their late enemy. Later, the war became massive, and finally it was found that the culprit of the war was within the Harmonia itself. Independently, a well known strategist Albert Silverberg and a new appointed Bishop were behind the political scene and told were holding big influence on the current Harmonia political power and aimed for coup d 'e tat of the Kingdom soon after the war. Bishop Sasarai then turned his side to ally with Zexen and Grassland to fight his own country to stop the traitor's ambition. The great battles won by Zexen-Grassland-conservative Harmonia core, with the new bishop and Albert Silverberg regarded as war crime. The said bishop died during the war and Albert Silverberg was officially instructed to be handed to Holy Kingdom of Harmonia as soon as he's captured, to be punished under Harmonia's law. Holy Kingdom of Harmonia then successfully restored its name and officially made peace with both of Zexen and Grassland…",the man looked at her violet eyes for approval.

"True runes are completely erased then. He… is ok with that?", a doubt disbelief sentence, not a question.

"I believe it is Sasarai's way to help you, Milady."

"…if Sasarai agrees, then be it.", she said. -Brief silence-. "I see, it's for common knowledge… So, it doesn't matter if every country has their own version. The important people who are alive now may know the truth, but as time goes by, the real version can not be tracked easily. All of us agree that the matter of true runes and the real story is not for common people to know… the citizens don't have to know what exactly was going on."

"still, there will be necessary revisions for historical archives, I believe.", the man replied.

"….. I honestly could not be highly interested on that matter now, Salome."

"Ah, Milady… about the late war…"

God, she felt her heart ached. Unfamiliar feeling rose as she tried to stare sternly at his eyes.

"Conflicts with Tinto and Zexen had culminated that war broke again. Knights of Zexens with their captain, Chris Lightfellow, were dispatched to Tinto border. War then turned Zexen to disadvantage situation and Zexen driven aback to build transient fortress in Lake Castle. At that bloody night, massive massacre was happened, and all of remaining generals, the 5 Mighty Knights of Zexen, died, except for Salome Harass, the strategist, who was saved by none other than the former 6th general who was regarded as traitor before. Captain Chris Lightfellow was confirmed dead. The former 6th general, Borus Redrum, was appraised as his brave action to infiltrate Tinto independently and disguised himself as traitor, that just because of this rush- but-brave decision of him to leave the knight he could save Zexen in the end. He succeeded in bringing Zexen won the war and was promoted as new Captain of Zexen Knights. The motives of Tinto-"

" *clear throat*, It's already night, Salome. I must get going.", she stood.

It was night. The desk was located in the corner of the small room, near a closed tall glassy window. The only light there was three candles on the desk and a torch attached far to the wall, next to the door.

He then stood too and asked, "…Milady, are you sure about this?"

She held the urge to cry. She never did any, not since that day in her home when she was still a cute little girl of Wayt Lightfellow.

"What I could say is only thanks, Salome.", she smiled. "sorry for asking too much…"

She hugged him brotherly as if not wanted to let him go.

"…you, satisfy… with _this?_"

"you made a good job. If it is possible, I want my name erased from the history too but of course it is too much…"

"are you… sure you want to leave?" He said in concern as she still embraced him.  
"I am determined. This is for the best, for all of us. I- I'll miss you, Salome."

"Borus-"

She loosened her hug and released him as he said that word.

"he wants to meet you. Can you reconsider it, Milady?"

"….."

"you made him become the captain and get all of the credits… why don't you just give him chance, Milady?"

She shook her head in disapproval. "he- deserves it. Send my congratulation on his promotion.", she said not intent to be cold but that how the sentence escaped her lips.

"You know him, Lady Chris… the most childish among us, silly Borus that made him the way he is. As a friend, I beg you to meet him…."

"Tell him I don't blame him. This is just how it should be. Everyone makes mistakes. He's a fine man, a good knight…just needs time to learn. With you watching over him, I don't need to worry."

"s- such a shame the family was destroyed b-by-"

"-take care of yourself, Salome. If there is one person that makes me feel hard to leave, it's you.", she smiled. "all of us made a great team."

"…..I've done my part to help you, Lady Chris. The preparation is complete. Your identity and everything… you can leave for Iksay with no worries, now. The council knows, but it seems they are happy with your decision to disappear. Blind by politics…"

"my private issue?"

"Milady, we need you here. I'd prefer you to be here to deal with the council also… Zexen, needs a valuable person like you. With you go, we'll face a quite instability. And I honestly could not stand seeing you bid farewell like this…"

"how about my private issue?"

"no one knows your relationship with Percival but us, nor your marriage, and four of us had died … Where will you go next after Iksay?"

"I see, this is goodbye, then.", she said instead, not answering his question.

"Better get going, Lady Chris. Your new life is ahead, that's what I can say. As –uh- _brother_, I wish your happiness this time.", he said sincerely. She held the tears, if she somehow found way to remove the true water rune, the first person she seek would be him, she thought. But of course, one by one her beloved ones would die, and this fine man was no exception. As if to answer her thought, Salome said, "don't you afraid, Milady, I am indeed the only Salome Harass you know, but actually there will be other Harass you can always talk to… oh, right…. I've been waiting so long to say this, I- I beg your forgiveness. I might have exploited and use you, Milady, although I have never purposely done it. And….about that…..It's just a matter of time for the council to realize, that you could be _– uh-_ their puppet to gain more power, so- "

"….I promised _him_ to live here, not running away from my fate cowardly and served Zexen forever. The council seemed approve that."

"Percival?"

Chris nodded.

"that's because it's what he thought you wanted him to think, what you wished for, Lady Chris. Fishy council…Being a sacred figurehead, the immortal legendary captain seems a bad joke for me. Doesn't suit you and you won't find happiness. That is, I think your decision is right. Live for yourself now, Lady Chris, you don't have to regret. You don't owe Zexen a thing. Your service has ended."

"Thank you... don't- I go alone. You can not possibly escort a supposedly dead person. Farewell, Salome."

_Good bye…_

"….- Lady Chris! Just if- if you miss time serving Zexen.-"

_-flash_

_Ah!_ She opened her eyes, noisy sounds by the silent night had made her awoke from that uncomfortable dream. She checked her sword just to make sure it was there.

-O.O-

"What were you thinking, Adrian?"

"Logic. If we could get support from the southern peninsula, we'd have a chance. They're good fighters.. And I've burnt their Zexay's logistic supplies to slow their action temporarily."

"LOGIC? You, all by yourself… you knew they'd just capture you."

"Planned to sell my loyalty for zexen to gain their trust."

"What are you? Jeremy? 5 years old boy? Fell for cheap heroic children tales? And southern peninsula ? Tinto has acclaimed our land this far to Zexay! You, roaming yourself in enemy's territory? You have –what- 10 lives?"

"There's still a lot of people who loyal to this Federation, just need to push the trigger. And that's why I planned to go by sea."

"You planned to make us fall first from the beginning… , more and more … less make sense. _-?oh,_ wait- are you sure you weren't doing that just to save your own life? Flee?

One man means nothing but escape. I can't believe you are a strategist! My strategist!"

"FINE, I am not a good strategist; Just born by WRONG family!"

"…..and I am a fail captain. *sigh*", he said without a hint of burden.

"you say that again, I'm done serving you as my superior, _Captain,_ and kill you_._ I'm going to sleep… better sleep well to fight for our _enemy_ tomorrow."

"Hm, did you make a deal with that money-seeker president?"

"I leave that to your imagination, Ed."

"….odds people one by one… arrggh!…that woman, you didn't react when you saw her face…"

"woman? Who? Oh, that's… of course! I don't know her. I thought it was your silly idea to play with Tinto's truce."

"she said she is a Harras. Niece?"

"WHAT?"

Both of them then stunned as the girl whom they talked was arrived at their tent now. She opened the curtain firmly and stepped inside.

"So, do you believe me now?", Sara Bright asked Edmund. "what I said-"

"-_even_ If I say I trust you, what can you possibly do for Zexen?", a hint of mockery tone.

"I don't know, and that leaves myself to find the answer. So?"

"…welcome to the knights….. "

"WHAT? What is this about?", Adrian demanded for explanation.

"You saw that she could fight….Adrian, you accept to ally with your enemy and harbor their president and forced your soldier to risk your men's life for their sake tomorrow, but not willing to accept a native Zexen just because she is a lady?"

"You don't even sure she is ! and she is a female!"

"Adrian Harras, it's a pleasure to meet you.", she said. "I'll look forward to cooperate with you."

She then aimed for the curtain door to leave when another figure stepped in.

"Oh, a lady in men's tent?", Thomas Ferulean appeared.

"….."

"y-you! you are the one who attacked me!", Thomas realized. Sara stopped and noticed his figure carefully in this dim light. "Nice! In Zexen, even ladies as beautiful as this could fight."

"why don't you try to kill me now? You kill me and your Zexen is end.", he smiled.

"ahem.", Redrum had already stepped closer and cleared his throat. "you have something to talk with me, then…, Thomas Ferulean. ", Edmund approached, and said more, "you are offering Vinay del Zexay just to be your basecamp? With this, you reduce casualties on your side."

"they attacked our capital city and hold our towns! It's not that I purposely choose Zexay."

Yes. But holding means no harms. They would not destroy their own territory. And people in it would be fine. Worked as slave might be, but not threatened to die.

"The one with risk to be destroyed is Vinay del Zexay , and the ones who risk their life are our people, not yours.", Edmund Redrum said more.

"The casualty is inevitable, next, they will want to get back their capital city, and with Dunan movements… you know that bloodshed is very likely. They'll get damaged too eventually.", she said. "so, please don't change the plan, Sir. We must help Tinto, for now. There is no other way."

"Ah, this lady here seems understands.", Thomas said, satisfied. A man who was likely his bodyguards stepped in.

"Better keep the promise, Sir.", she said coldly to Thomas Ferulean and ready to leave.

"I...I want to be in your unit tomorrow, Sir Redrum. Now please excuse me.", she bowed and left.

_Sreek.._

Outside, she found the boy there, standing with arms crossed. She could feel how he now judging her different appearance, looked unlikely Sara girl he met in Iksay… black trousers, grey clothes, armors…. sword ready.

"You're done with your girly attitude, eh, Sara? Hmm… looks like you have done what I was intended to do. *yawn* Oh, fine…~", Luc waved his hand and left her.

She caught up, her long unbound straight silver hair waved as she's half running,

"You're listening?"

"Yes, why?"

"….Sara, we need to talk.", a male voice greeted Sara from back, interrupted their conversation. Adrian Harass looked at her. She stared at his eyes, understanding.

"Excuse me then, Sir Adrian. Long time no see, oh and yes, my hair is black, not as dark as you though.", that Luc-boy grinned and waved his hands, leaving.

-O.O-

-O.O.O-

-_Harmonia-_

"nice hospital…."

There it was the magnificent white building with an unfamiliar symbol Sasarai had not ever seen in life. The building was surrounded by beautiful garden and a lake, with trees. The project that implied aspiration of people factions that supported by the Howling Voice Guild finally completed. It was rather intriguing why those aristocrats let this project started.

"ahem.", a man beside Sasarai cleared his throat. "they have called your name, My Lord, now is your turn."

Sasarai looked at Frans briefly then nodded, "of course." Sasarai then reached the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Harmonia, this is such an honor for me to stand here to announce that our new Harmonian Pride, Sanctuary Central Hospital, the first and biggest health facility in the world, is now standing here with us. Our new era-" –_our new era has come?... What speech is this?_, Sasarai looked at the tiny paper he was handed several minutes ago, and without intending to looked at Frans who gave this earlier. "shall this hospital be a good use for us.", he said instead with his usual warm smile.

He then walked and cut the ribbon. The crowds cheered. All of the formal men applauded in that formal ceremony. He then sat back to his seat while those aristocrats had already taken the ceremony.

"ahem, I believe that our new era has come, My Lordship Sasarai. This is a symbol of our Kingdom's awakening, hm?"

Sasarai turned his head slightly and saw that Guildmaster stood there.

"the speech? So it was you who wrote the script, Azazer.", he said indifferently.

"oh, I just barely helped since your adjutant seemed confused a bit.", he glanced at Frans, "What do you think?", he gazed at the magnificent three-floors buildings. "this is really a fresh start…"

Sasarai smiled, "interesting. But what more interesting for me is the fact that Howling Voice Guild as the one who has monopoly in weaponry and poison technique clearly supports this project.", Sasarai said not intended to hid the cold war between them.

"two military academy that built these past two years completed the crucial task the already well-known Soledt Academy, so I don't see-"

"ah, yes, _Soledt Academy_. Since when is… Howling Voice guild interested in it? you have your own way to educate your pupils. You should know where your _place_ in this Kingdom."

"my lordship Bishop Sasarai, you are really conservative, I see. But for the greater goods of …-"

Their conversation interrupted as Sasarai now paid attention to the aristocrat who was currently had his speech now.

**"as the Temple had already agreed, …yes, with this as a fresh new start… and as two universities will be built within this year. As we have already acknowledged, technology is important…"**

_The temple had agreed? Who was that who signed?_

"….oh yes, how about the true rune? Pardon me, I haven't heard any progress. If you like, we, Howling Voice would be gladly assisting you, My Lord…"

Sasarai preferred not to answer the question. He looked at the speech again.

**"…Education is important, science is important…"**, the speech continued.

For Azazer, he was itch to know why Bishop Sasarai appeared so slow in executing his plan about the true runes. He must have known the location of true water rune and true fire, yet he did nothing besides invading those Karayan.

"…the true water?", Azazer asked.

"Azazer, for the one who made our true lightning rune slipped, you are such a curious man to ask about this matter.", he smiled more.

**"…thus we won't be restricted by central dogma that restrains our development as a big nation. War and violence will never take our Holy Kingdom to its graceful place. .."**

"The time has _moved_, My Lordship.", Azazer said politely, commenting the speech. Then he nodded.

"I know.", Sasarai smiled and looked at Frans. "I believe our_ time _is up here. Let's go Frans.", he nodded too and left his seat.

"….My Lordhip,", Azazer called. "do you believe in infinite world?"

_Parallel world?_ Sasarai thought.

"let's say…in parallel world, technology and culture of human might have been developed so well by now. We are already late for the big race.", Azazer continued.

"Oh, so are you offering Howling Voice guild to lead the race then?", Sasarai replied casually and smiled again, "and I believe if that world did exist, without true runes it wouldn't be the same.", and finally left the place. His robe waving gracefully as he walked followed by Frans and his guards. He would stay low for now, if he disbanded policies that benefited the citizens, it would throw Temple at disadvantage situation as the Temple slowly lost the people trust. Right, not in this political instability; not with the newly formed One Assembly.

-O.O-

_Meanwhile…_

"charge….!"

*war cries*

_Clank!_ He knew that technique. _Damn it, he knows all my moves, like my reflection…_

_Wait?_

Two pairs of eyes met.

"TIR?!"

"I must win this war no matter what, Ryu."

Ryu tried desperately to use his rune. The rune of beginning. _This is my chance…_He was about to call the bright shield power to heal his men and himself, when suddenly Tir stabbed him with a sword –_sword? From Tir? Unexpected-_and next Ryu felt soul eater power crushed him and he fell unconscious.

"I'm done with this. Pull back!"

"General Miskoviz?"

"Toran had already made Tinto yours. Defending your new territory is not Toran Republic's business.", General Miskoviz, the one Ryu greeted as Tir said and pulled back his entire army.

_Warm…._ Ryu felt his consciousness back. Next, he could she Sara's beautiful face looked worry on him. "LUC!"

"Thanks… maybe, you are really who I thought you are….", he said weakly.

"huh? W-what are you talking about?", Sara asked, confused.

_Fine. Another lie? Fine_...Ryu smiled as he felt the somewhat stronger wind whirling around.

Not far from the place the man who watched these whole scenes from the beginning was sighing. A green light emitted and that man with sandy brown hair, young features, and cold eyes, disappeared.

-O.O-

-O.O-

-O.O-

Author note:

I didn't edit this like I should...


	16. Chapter XIII: Not A Real Celebration

**THE WANDERER**

(want to be humor and parody, but else, probably light drama; WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series scenes of wanderer)

Disclaimer : I don't own Suikoden... look for "Konami", ok?

Note: From now on, this is going to be much simpler-narrow minded- just for fun thingy- and lack of details.

I kind of lazy and lost my interest on this one anyway, and this project started with a "not serious plot".

_have a nice cheese cake everyone! (I mean : cheesy tales)_

**Suikoden Series is a copyrighted game of Konami**

**CHAPTER XIII : *NOT A REAL CELEBRATION***

**_...Later... (after escaping from the battle)_**

The night was calm. All the great generals were having a long discussion about further plan, to make Vinay a suitable base in order to deploy units to retrieve back Tinto city. Everybody knew it might take long, months or even years. Sara was standing outside the biggest tent, where the meeting held, since she was not invited into the said meeting.

She was deeply in her own thought. Steps then heard.

"Thank you.", Hans Peterson said , arriving in the dimly night.

Sara turned her head. "Hans or _Luc_ should I call you? And I don't know what you're talking about."

They managed to built a camp, much similar to the one Hans seen in his *very* younger days in Unicorn Brigade. He looked at surrounding then said, "o-k. I am sorry for my knack of saying dishonest things, _My Lady._ Thanks for saving me."

"? What do you mean?... and, shouldn't you supposedly lying in the medical ward right now? You were injured pretty bad..."

"What are you hiding from?", Hans was itching to say this. He wanted to confirm this lady identity right from her delicate lips.

The curtain "door" of the biggest tent was then opened and grabbed their attentions. Thomas Ferulean appeared first with Edmund Redrum by his side. If the situation were different they had probably become friends. Sara looked at this scene and felt her eyes somewhat becoming watery.

"If it is not the nosy Highlander... what are you doing here?", Adrian said, but his attention soon shifted toward Sara as he saw her, thus he nodded. Sara nodded too and she followed him.

* * *

_I am so scared... God, help me... why am I trapped in this whole situation...? _Jeremy shifted, and shivered. He felt like a child, and he was so afraid to die. And this whole political scene that unfolded infront of him wasn't interesting for him, not even a bit, except for making him more worried. Now he was thinking alone in a supply tent- the storage. Steps then heard, he looked toward the source.

"Hans?"

Hans was actually thinking another things which grabbed his attention earlier, but Jeremy's existence threw him back to the real world. _It's probably... Just my imagination..._

He grinned out of sudden. "Why are you here, Jeremy?it's late already." He hoped that little Jeremy didn't smell the alcohol from his breath. He did drink to ease the pain and his mind.

Jeremy didn't answer. He looked afraid. And depressed.

"...this.. this war..."

"yes?"

"...no, I just don't think I am able, no, I am not proper to be a knight. I am coward and-"

"Jeremy, come here...", Hans chuckled and embraced him brotherly. "first thing you should learn is.. stop using foul words."

"..."

"and don't be scared. If you think you can't, learn. When you are actually not able, just accept it. There are always times when you finally grown up to be a better man. You should accept that once you can not handle things. The more important thing is moving forward. Once you stop or run back, the hope fades."

"..."

"Do you think successful persons are they who are actually gifted, talented, or extremely brilliant?"

"of course, there is always-"

"no, they who are brave and patient who finally arrive at the top. " _or at least at their goals._ "Stop crying and move... now let's go grab some sleeps. it's cold here."

* * *

O.O

O.O.O.O

O.O

* * *

_[a month later...] _

"Lord Ryu.. Lord Ryu..."

_Hmm...? must be Ellie... so, it's morning already, isn't it?...eh?...?_

Ryu opened his weary eyes. _Just a white ceiling of...-_

"Finally, you're awake, Hans!", the little Adrian-boy, Jeremy stood by his bed, instead of a female figure. Hans smiled, _right, Lord Ryu doesn't exist anymore, ... and how could I think of Ellie?_ Jeremy tried to mess up with his hair, "black , huh?for real?"

"stop it..." How can Jeremy still believed him and not even scared or suspicious at him was another big question in Hans' thought.

"come on! Everybody is gathering at the former council building!"

_But Lord Ryu doesn't exist anymore in this world, ...should I run away by now?..._

"come!"

_Easy boy...easy..._Hans rose up from the bed. _Ouuuch! My body hurts! Every parts of it as if torn into pieces. Yesterday was not this painful...even after the battle, I still managed to get back here, endured the journey, but now... oh, effect of the herbs maybe... or the rune._

_**[tet tet tet teeee. Tet tet tet tet tet tet tet teee... ~~~ *Great hall-suikoden anthem played*]**_

"Everybody's here?", the cocky arrogant knight, Adrian Harras, appeared stood in the center, between two important figures: Redrum boy and Ferulean guy from republic of Tinto.

"It appears that our strategy was outmatched by Dunan in last battle.. We didn't expect to be pursued and meeting our attacker during our long march to the Black Mine Fortress."

_Black Mine Fortress... the fortress in the Zexen-Tinto border far to the east..._

"that is, because your immature plan, don't you think, Mr _President_ of Tinto?", Adrian Harras snapped in. "Oh, I forget, you've never been a politician or strategist,just a merchant, right?" It was already a common knowledge that Adrian suspected Thomas Ferulean in some ways.

"Let Mr. Ferulean here explained first, Adrian.", Ed cut in.

"It's ok. I get it... Let me explain our situation first, so that Sir Adrian here would be at ease... 6 weeks ago, I, as ministry of Economy of Tinto who had always been assigned to overcome problems with Zexen recently, was happened to be in BlackWoods city, a developed economy and industrial city in western part of Tinto. But then suddenly, Republic of Tinto was attacked by Dunan. Crom was fell. Our government and National Security made a sudden alert situation, and our army was deployed. I , was then happened to be trapped in situation of war, thus I was removed to be protected meantime in Black Mine Fortress. Just in days, apparently our cities in Tinto- Dunan Border was acclaimed by Dunan. I got a critical message that night that I, who happened to survive during this chaos and likely _to be capable_, was appointed by last President to be the transient president and thus acting as Current Acting President. The instruction was before Tinto City, our capital city fell. So, I was already in my way toward the Zexen border to seek our remaining generals there who were currently at war with you, Zexen, before the President died. Acclamation indeed, and we managed to get to Brass just in time. That is why, My party was already here in Brass, a day after Tinto City fell to Toran under Dunan Flag. "

"...acclamation... are you sure you're not appointing your self to be the president?", Adrian commented.

"my people have faith in me, fortunately.", Thomas Ferulean just smiled, as if he was the coolest man ever in the world.

"...but, isn't it odd? How could Dunan know your strategy? Even able to guessed that important figures of Tinto would flee to Zexen? Instead of Hrmonia or Grassland perhaps?", Edmund commented.

"and the timing was just perfect... it's highly suspicious.", Deus added.

"...They must be recruiting local people... Zexen is in chaos itself, while Tinto is practically at Dunan's mercy...", Ferulean assumed.

"...but it was Toran...", Hans Peterson stated.

"Toran? Ha ha... how could a Nation far far... to the east possibly popped in front of your eyes, just in one night, Highlander?" Adrian looked at Hans in disbelief.

...I_f it is really Tir, he could probably doing that... with blinking mirror or something... if he somehow met Viki along his way..._

_This meeting is useless...conflict of interests..._

_Maybe, this is the right time for me to really flee from this war... *sigh*_

"I just know, Adrian. And...", Hans approached this arrogant knight and talked slowly, almost whispered to him, "this meeting is useless, unless all people here are united with one cause."

Adrian narrowed his eyes, and Thomas Ferulen then cleared his throat, "and thanks to this boy we survive. We should really give him some credits."

All eyes were on Hans. Edmund looked unimpressed. Seeing this, Hans then bowed a bit toward Edmund Redrum and smiled, "Goodluck, Sir."

Hans Peterson then took his leave.

O.O

O.O.O.O

O.O

_Why? Why do I feel this unknown anger?_

_They just- for God sake- they just offend me._

_Maybe I feel a little bit insecure._

_I feel like I am hopeless._

_Silly and hopeless._

_Is it necessary to prove myself that I am worthed? what for? Am I this insecure?_

Sara bright walked slowly, wearing her armors, along quiet Zexay road. She looked at the already crushed- but- still stood, big monumental building that once was hers. She then resumed her walks.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ruined city, Ryu gazed far toward the calm sea in Vinay del Xezay.

_Hm, no more apple pie I presume..._

_So, apparently, they had pursued us somehow and had made a sudden move.. Toran Republic intelligence... or maybe- Tir, it's such a great thing they're able to know that the current Tinto President had an escape to Zexen._

_I just don't get it, the reason why Tir involves himself... and Toran..._

"Soo... what shall we do , now, Lord Ryu?", a soft cold- yet melodious voice then heard. Ryu felt his back was touched... apparently none other than the coven mistress herself was standing behind him, back to back with him.

"Sierra."

She closed her eyes, crossing her arms within her robe. "have you forgotten about me , then?" then, that figure, as cute as ever, as beautiful as she had always been, moved slowly and took place side by side to him, gazing to the sea.

"nah...nah...nah...~ isn't Lord Ryu here a bit lonely?"

_I just don't have any person available to talk. I doubt my sanity will last if I just keep going to talk with my mind._

_My past to... to think of it; it's not THAT normal._

_At the dojo, I lived together with both of them, then Jowy became a part of my life._

_Unicorn brigade..._

_Never been I attending in such formal school like normal teen would have had their social life, nor I worked and mingle well in some kind of town like ordinary people would have had._

_Then Dunan Unification war that stole my youth._

_And years of struggling alone..._

_True._

"This war, has nothing to do with you, right, Lord Ryu?"

"Sierra, it's _Hans."_

She smiled. "Right. Past is past. You can not play God either, Hans. No one can."

"I am not that noble. This is my work. How I gain money to eat and live.", he smiled childishly.

_...stupid. you just can not lie, Lord Ryu,_ Sierra thought.

"so, you still plan to be alone after this war?"

Silence.

"actually, I can be Mrs Peterson...you know... Oh, well, later!"

_Eh?_ Ryu turned back to see that cute lady had gone and nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly an eerie feeling crept. Ryu grabbed his sword just by instinct.

Tap tap tap!

_Clank!_

Ryu desperately tried to evade all the sudden attacks from the gorgeous familiar yet unthinkable attacker.

Clank

Clank

Clank

Slash!

"wh-? Hey, SARA?"

"Just spar with me.", she said indifferently.

Ryu smirked, "everything for My Lady."

Clank! Ryu's sword finally hit hard and dropped, thus he couldn't reach it thus he just smirked in defeat, rising his two arms.

She panted heavily, as her sword aimed for Ryu's neck.

"What is this about?", Ryu finally said. He felt humiliated somehow. "we didn't talk since that night.. I see no reason you attack me...didn't that night you went with your _supposedly_ beloved uncle Harras? What's happened then? And what about him now? Shouldn't you be at the meeting now with him? ..I didn't see you...Did he turn you down?"

She closed her eyes, and opened it again gracefully. "I am not allowed to enter the meeting. Oh well, it appears that your real name is Hans Peterson, isn't it? Worked for Zexen Knights before? You know him, right... Captain of Zexen?"

"..."

"I need your help."

Ryu laughed heartilly.

"Is it so funny?"

"...what is it?"

"Silverberg."

"Oh, you want to recruit one, huh? Your uncle's legacy will be doomed then."

"I heard Dunan 's mastermind is one of those Silverbergs. We're not only outmatched in numbers and powers.. but-"

_Not a surprise. It's their land._

"you can fight. I humbly request you to accompany my journey to the land of Grassland." At this, Ryu's eyes were rounder. "meeting my old friend."

"Hm, why don't you go to Harmonia too?" ouch, that was sarcastic. "the legend of Flame Champion, huh?"

"you know about it too?"

Ryu just gave away his smile. His eyes even now appeared as only two crescent shaped lines. She just turned her back. "be prepare, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I bet those knights don't know about this little plan of yours, eh,Sara?"

"..."

"it's funny really. Why don't we just take fine seats and watch quietly? Let them finish their problems."

"This is a land and people I sworn to protect. I don't know about you, Mr. traveler. I wonder why Captain of Zexen knights picks you. You are certainly not a knight."

"Why do you pick this stranger traveler, then? Just because of last battle? Oh my... I might have been quite popular since then." A hint of joke.

"...I've seen eyes like yours before. "

_Eh? Not a logical explanation... but, you're quite amateur comparing to me, lady! Let things go on my way..._

O.O

O.O.O.O

O.O

_[That night, in the new Knight Lounge in the former Council Building of Vinay del Zexay...]_

Knock...knock...knock... [steady tapping sounds of finger percussed onto the wooden desk]

A pair of tired eyes, fixed at the already cold coffee.

_Knock...knock... knock..._

Crssssss... (hot mint tea was poured by strong ungloved hands)

The night was still so young, and the fireplace succeeded in making the atmosphere quite comfortable.

"It looks like they are also after our beloved Zexen..", Adrian stretched his arms and then put his hand behind his head, now ignoring his coffee, then shifting his body a bit, adjusting his seat. Edmund was sipping his warm tea, sitting next to him.

"Right. That is why they deployed units to our Zexen land... Zexen is regarded as loose end. Filthy Dunan! How could they regard we, the proud Zexen, possibly - automatically belongs to Dunan, after our so called "lord" , Tinto Republic, fell into their hands?", Ed replied, couldn't hid his anger.

"...don't you think this is a good time to liberate ourselves completely from Tinto?", Deus commented. He was standing next to both of men. Rave was not with them since he's volunteered himself to guard the Brass Castle, leading his men.

A man was standing outside, his eyes closed, arms crossed, ears were listening without specific purpose. His presence was oblivious to the knights.

"...and _that is_ exactly what Dunan wants. If we cut each other's throats... Then Dunan will arrive with their victorious flag to claim their victory, built on _our ashes, without even really move their fingers.",_ Adrian replied nonchalantly, remembered the words that suspicious boy spoke. "I suggest that we should stop discussing behind each other's backs.", Adrian added. "Use the former main meeting room as our War Room and decide one leader, to lead us to reach one cause."

...

"It's impossible, you know that our cooperation with Tinto is just a mere transient truce. We can't trust them. We just can't.", Edmund said without hesitate.

"Ed... Ed... Ed... Why don't we think them as individuals? Not for the late Tinto government...", Adrian said.

Edmund shrugged in, forgetting his already cold favorite tea.

"We got that Ferulean boy with us."

"And THAT is actually what I want to hear, Deus. Everybody knows that minister really wants to be the president of Tinto. See? Finally we got one cause."

"..._if_ he is really that powerful in Tinto.", Edmund replied unsure.

"_then make him!_ whether what he said is true or not, I don't really care. I don't really care if Tinto is undergoing its big revolution or not, or even what that Ferulean is really after... That - is completely beyond my interest.", Adrian replied.

"We can not deny that our Zexen too will likely going its big revolution sooner, after this war end... with that former council gone and all...", Deus caught up with the conversation.

"Ed, what _we care_ is only the freedom of our motherland, right? Ferulean get what he wants, and we get back our Zexen, with minimal casualty.", Adrian looked at Edmund's eyes in determination. "just trust-."

_Trust you? Trust him?¸_Edmund thought.

Clap..clap...clap... (steady applause as an uninvited man came in)

"Yes, I get what I want, and for you, Zexen, I guarantee Tinto will not touch your land in these 30 years."

"Thomas Ferulean!"

"...even I look forward to cooperate with you, *clear throat*, ehm, I mean, to establish good political and diplomatic relationship between our Nations, not just for 30 years... but beyond that.", Thomas Ferulean smiled in confidence, offering a friendly handshake toward a slight stiffen Edmund. "Deal?"

"Right, Mr. Strategist?", he flashed a smiled toward Adrian.

"hmph, just like common merchant, isn't it, Deus?"

"soo... who will be the leader then? The neutral one? Or quite innocent perhaps?", still, he retained his smile despite acid comment from Adrian. "...like that boy who's standing there all these time... Hans, will you just go out now?"

Hans , who was hiding behind shady parts infront of the room, walked into the room slowly, with a neutral face.

"eavesdropping again, huh?", Adrian sneered.

"He has skills, last battle proves he's quite good... young enough... so I assume he hasn't been corrupted like us, the adults... and should I really praise how good you are at teaching your pupil, Edmund ?"

Edmund showed expression of shock and disbelief, and blatantly showed his distrust toward Hans, as he looked at him in dismay. But just due to the pride of Zexen Knight infront of Tinto, he shut his mouth. He'd deal with this so called pupil of him later.

"*chuckle* Oh, I believe it's not my part in this war, Mr Thomas Ferulean."

"being modest, huh?"

"I am going to be the leader.", Edmund spoke clearly. "and, what is your business with us, Hans?"

"...that is, I'd like to talk to you, privately."

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "we're not in some kind of meeting. Go ahead, Ed... and we have so much to discuss, right, Thomas?", Adrian said while Deus was being a quiet observant like usual.

"fine."

******************************in Edmund Redrum's private room******************************

Edmund hadn't talked with Hans lately, thus he thought he really needed to settle things with him.

"What has Sara told you?", Hans asked. Apparently the boy didn't know the word "awkward".

"...nonsense."

"so far?"

"Non sense. And you seems to forget that we do not talk for some quite time. If you want my trust, explain yourself."

"...Adrian seems to ignore his niece.", Hans ignored Edmund's words and insisted on his talk. "I have this assumption... she's the key to Zexen's victory. True water rune. ..._Silver maiden."_

"ha ha... that old legend... and tell me again why should I trust you, Mr Spy? Who do you work for? Oh, I get it clear: _what does Harmonia_ want with us?"

A light flickered in Hans's eyes. "well, yes, I do come from Harmonia. Geddoe...have you ever heard of his name?"

"Nope. And I believe thus I should put you in prison now for good."

"...you can not imprisoned me...after these wars we've been through."

"confident, are you? ...your bishop has ordered us to give the true water rune... quite a long time ago... thus, that means, it doesn't match; I distrust you."

"Sasarai- I mean, Harmonia bishop asking for your rune?"

_Interesting. Ah,no, I think, I should flee now... before Sasarai realized._

"who are you?"

"It's ok. I'm, going to leave now. I just want to settle things for good first. I advise you to use her presence for your own advantage, for Zexen glory."

"_leave?_"

Sheeet!

Sword aimed for Ryu's neck.

"... I can not let you go. Whoever you work for, you know too much. I can't afford the risk"

"...honesty what you really want, huh?", Ryu smiled. "I am indeed from Highland. I was raised also as Highlander. I was a part of Highland army in my younger days. And I'm not working for Harmonia right now."

_a flawless honesty, isn't it?_

"...Alberto Hawk sent you, huh? What does Highland want?"

_...well, this could be an opportunity! I might tag a long here first to mingle with these people and get some back ups... and If I am lucky, I'll get to see Tir.._

"Nope. We just taking some precautions. But... actually I am in the middle of progress to cut my ties toward Highland and Alberto...if you're interested in recruiting me at your _cause_, My Lord."

"..."

"you can use me... and deal with me later, if you think I am disadvantaging you. I'm just a boy, what can I do, really? count me in in this war, My Lord, I mean- _Sir."_

_That is. Hit his pride. _

_So, Welcome back home, Chris Lightfellow._

_And I suppose I don't need to escort you to the land of grassland._

Hans was smiling. Edmund just couldn't resist those innocent eyes and smiles. Hans was really smiling, well after all, manipulating a certain Redrum was always been this easy...

O.O

O.O.O.O

O.O

***end of chapter XIII***


	17. Intermezzo : Of Life Love Lie

**Disclaimer : I don't own suikoden.**

**Suikoden is a trademark of Konami.**

**~Intermezzo: Of Life Love and Lies~**

_S__cent of hot coffee was in the air._

_P__erfect._

"...Are you always this happy? You seems like you have no burdens. I am sincerely envy by that fact.", Sara Bright said.

"...maybe.", Ryu flashed a smile.

"How long have you been addicted to coffee? A child like you?"

"when I need to calm my mind." Ryu smiled heartily, the famous smile that everybody said it'd melt your frozen snowy heart.

"...a unique way, then... some irresponsible boys would have preferred wine."

"ha...ha... " wine just cloudy your mind. "they seek for a quick escape then."

_Not that I don't drink though._

"..."

"it's a shame, really. I have my best pal, and he... used to overwhelmed himself with sorrows and regrets. Really took a great effort to make him smile and lively again."

A flash of Tir image.

"I wonder what he's doing right now... with my absence."

"...he'll be fine. Younger than you?"

"...older. A grown up man. Actually I met him recently.", he smiled, try not to think that Tir had more than enough reasons to turned like Luc had been. It's really a dumb mistake that Ryu had decided to be separated with Tir centuries ago. Just because he's being childish to accept Nanami and Jowy's death. That man... he just can not be left alone. He's kind of too deep in thinking, especially in negative way. Soul eater probably had corrupted his mind and soul by now.

"in war? How-?"

"never mind that...If you keep hurting your self... there is no one will ever notice that. No, no one will see how strong you are- in fact no one cares... I believe that to live the life is arts-"

Ryu smiled genuinely.

o-O-o

"-and to love life, we must make our presence noticed; that we are important. It's a fool thing to hurt yourself. No. Heroes will not resurface. Appeared weak, or bluntly sacrifice yourself... hmph... nobility doesn't make you happy.. That is how to survive in the gameplay called life.", the handsome man, the Dunan strategist looked at his reflection in the mirror.

And smiled.

o-O-o

_[Back to Vinay del Zexay, Sara's Bright room]_

"Milady, I believe that we can not use your power just yet. These openings could be easily handled by our army just fine."

"are you sure?"

"... Yes. I believe after these 3 or 4 battles, we can aim for Tinto city itself. Using the rune power now will only attract Harmonia. We can not afford to face Harmonia as enemy right now."

"...true. So, I 'll keep it low as your niece then."

"yes let it be."

_Krek!_

Their eyes looked spontaneously at the opened door.

"oh. What a lovely family talks."

"..." (sweat drops on Sara and Adrian)

"may I take you for a quick evening walk, My Lady?"

"what do you want to talk about? We can talk here."

Sara's hand was about to be reached by Thomas Ferulean, just to be pushed away by Adrian Harras.

"...she's an orphan. You must go through me first, if you want her."

"very... bold language."

"I just want to practice our unite attacks. Before the big battle tomorrow."

"If you insist, then let's just get going."

Edmund then appeared by the door. "I was looking for you Adrian."

Sara and Thomas then walked out, with a smug face of Thomas Ferulean.

"...she's beautiful isn't it?"

"...you, too, Adrian?"

"...Edmund, you can not lie. I in fact can see how you got infatuated by her."

His face turned red. "well, it is hard to believe that she was ancient. Too old for us. If not, I might have been after her too."

"...scary isn't it? So, what is it?"

"... I say we change some strategy... Let's talk in my room then."

o-O-o

Hans Peterson was having a sandwich and a glass of tomato juice. He sat lazily behind a big tree.

It was peaceful not long ago, until two so called warrior in training disturbed his lone lone lonely but peaceful world.

And he thought Sierra Mikain wouldn't follow him to this supposedly secret spot of him. But...there she was, standing, smiling, with a big red apple at hands.

**"I'm tired of war. Just go.."**

**"tomato juice! What a surprise!"**

Clank clank clank!

"perfect!"

"so...?this is your idea to add this move.. Well done I guess. "

"...after Tinto city liberated... will we be enemies?"

"...you'll be the president. You can make some peace agreement."

"yes. ...tomorrow will be the beginning of vast battle. A long journey."

"...what are you getting at?"

"...I'll arrange so you could be in my unit. I want to protect you."

"that is unlikely to happen. Because I have a big role, too. And I can protect myself. I am a proud knight of Zexen, Mr President. And that is funny that you want to protect the person who'd like to kill you at first sight."

"...well. You do have great skills. You in battle... are magnificent. No, you 're always.. magnificent... Sara."

**"hey, do you really want to sit here behind this tree Hans? Are you ok with this?"**, Sierra whisphered.

Hans just kept silent.

**"poor you...but it's ok. I am happy to be by your side,Hans."**

"...I _love you._", he kissed her delicate lips.

Sara was shocked, but reacted to it, thus Ferulean thought that as a sign of acceptance. He kept advancing his move.

Sara screamed at first, "wh- what are you doing?'

...

Until he's completely taken by his hormones.

Noises then heard.

**"...Hans, are you sure you don't want to step in?", Sierra said.**

**"... She practically gives herself in. What do you expect me to do?"** _it's too quiet anyway._

To her own disgust, Sara was actually took a slight pleasure in it, until reality struck.

She screamed in anger.

**"see? Now it's practically a r- violence -ehm- Help her?"**

Suddenly she turned back the event as she grabbed her sword, and threatened him.

_Clank!_

"you... _why? I thought-_"

"... I just can't kill you."

"you can't kill me but you can't love me? Lie. It's ridiculous."

**"so, cheesy, Hans..."**

Hans just drank his tomato juice.

"what a shame, especially from you. I say I'll pretend this has never happened. We shall be... a good team then."

**"there she goes, Hans...oh!and the face of Ferulean, is **_**priceless! **_**He even raised his arms in defeat... and shrugged in again... look , Hans... just a peek?"**

Hans finished his tomato juice without even turned his head.

o-O-o

_-__Harmonia__-_

"I can't take it anymore, Frans. To live, we must act swift, decide fast, and face the consequences..."

"Brave enough to take the risk... that is noble, Your highness."

"No more waiting. After all, life is that all about : brave to take risks in some degree of controllable measures..", Sasarai smiled radiantly.

***end of chapter***


	18. Chapter XIV : The Silver Maiden

**disclaimer : Suikoden series is a copyrighted properties of KONAMI**

**a.n: this would be presented in first POV except for certain parts.**

**~CHAPTER XIV : The Silver Maiden~**

_Well, I lost counts in many battles we had... and how many months we passed..._

_Ok, it's a bit out of sudden, but to make it short..._

_This, Vinal del Zexay has become the headquarter of Zexen-Tinto Union army. It's really awesome to see how this city grows... they are recruiting odd people... from different places..._

_Just like old times..._

_The leader?_

_Me?_

_Nah... _

_Edmund Redrum willingly took the role. So, the knights of Zexen plus that president of Tinto worked together with their sacred Silver Maiden, already gained confidence to win the big battle to liberate Tinto tomorrow. But I realized that somehow I might be – still trapped in being the tenkai star, who's actually recruiting them all. Even I made that Sara, or should I say now, Chris Lightfellow took her place as well. It kinds of nice to see she regained her confidence and her words now really influence people. I mean, now everyone listen to and respect her._

_What do I do in this HQ? Well, I might be flee anywhere whenever I want..._

_But somehow, here, close to another true rune bearer... comfy me. It's fun to watch how she regained her purpose in life._

_It's quite entertaining my boring boring monotone life._

_Referring to this... shouldn't I also go back to my homeland and protect the land I vowed to protect?_

_Ohhh... effect of Zexens... actually, never did I vow..ha ha..._

_Yes, I know that in Dunan eyes, I might become a traitor, while Chris is noble to fight alongside her people._

_I might switch side, eh? Like you in past time, Jowy?_

_Coz... like I've already known... war is never about good or bad, right or wrong... it's just sides we choose..._

_I might come acrros with Tir, and since Toran involved itself in this Dunan expansion war... I think it would be nice if I work together with him to crush the water? Silly, my rune itself already more than enough to crush the true water rune..._

"hacchiiiiiim!"

_A sneeze?_

Bruk!

A lady just appeared out of nowhere, bumped Hans so he fell to the ground.

"...LORD RYU?"

"...So, you have met me... _when?_"

"...I- finally see someone I know!", she jumped happily.

"when have you met me? Oh never mind..."

"I served this young Falena Prince... and suddenly...*sniff* ..."

"...I know ... I know... so?"

_Viki. Does this mean something? Am I being the tenkai star who destinied to lead some kind of war AGAIN? But, with Luc gone... Nope... Leknaat hasn't showed herself... I am safe. *whew*_

_"oh, _AND LORD RYU! LL-Luc is iss_...*sniff*..."_

"get away from Hans!", Sierra appeared angry.

"...Hanss?"

"Lord Ryu has died, or so it called."

"whaaaat?" she began to cry, what to expect.

"...I am alive, ok...just called me Hans here. Viki, do you happen to meet and aid Tir lately?"

"huh?nn nooooo... I just...met Lord Sasarai..."

"Sasarai?"

"ahhh, where is the castle Lord Ryu?"

"I have no castle here... and it 's _Hans._"

"ohh! So many tenkais! Who will I serve?"

"Who is that lady over there?", Chris's voice then heard, looking at the innocent Viki. "you seemed to be surrounded by odd companions." She looked at Sierra.

"by pretty figures? ah, my Lady Chris..., this is just a small little reunion we have.", I answered lightly. Wow, I think I just sounded like that Thomas Ferulean.

"...hmm... have we met before? I think your looks is kind of remind me of something... someone... what is your name, young lady?"

"nn no... it must be a misunderstanding! We've never met before! I swear!", Viki looked startled and ran.

I retained a smile, and said, "You're frightening her, My lady."

_Then, who aided Tir in that battle? Hm...two Vikis in one era, not that has never happened I believe... but..._

_Is this a sign that I should face you in the end, Tir Mcdohl?_

Chris had left us, while I somehow heard a faint sneeze a far. With a sneeze and a pop sound then the cute magician had disappeared. A_nyway... Viki is always confused... Her information can not be accepted as highly 'accurate'._

Sierra just sighed. "What will you do? I stand by your decision, Hans."

"...I'm going to the tavern now. Care to join?"

"...never into wine. See you later then."

That night,when I went back home to the renovated former council building who had become our HQ since then, I saw that figure stood there, with her blinking mirror. Who she had given her piece of mirror I wondered...

So, with this...

It's completed. It's started...

Just minus the tablet of stone and its guardian.

_Luc, I feel sorry for you. And I hope Tir wouldn't end up like you._

_If Tir ended up like you, who might stop me ?_

_Somone new?_

And I went back to the tavern.

o.O.o

*third POV*

In the dark street of already destroyed Zexay, Hans walked slowly from the tavern, when he suddenly noticed that the wind was unacceptably chills.

Tap.

He felt his shoulder tapped from the back. The wind blew so strong and he could see...

"...long time no see. I see you are still idiot like you used to be."

...Sasarai didn't use foul words...

"Y-YOU'RE dead. What-"

"you're not supposed to be in this war. I warn you. Once you let your identity known, I'll be the first to kill you."

WHOOOOOOOOOOSH..

The wind blew and he disappeared.

"..."

_and then... finally... after that forgotten night..._

o.O.o

************************************[Tinto city siege,]**************************************

"finally, we're here, My Lady.", Thomas Ferulean said on his horse. "shall we success this time.", he smiled.

_What a narcissistic guy. . see what you can do, huh, knight in shining armor?_

The battle ran smoothly and we expected to win. Like usually, I supressed the urge to use my rune.

I could somehow overcome the bright shield, but this black sword piece always grating my mind intensely in the bloody war, lust its essence and pleaded to be released.

Then, that shocking news and warning then heard.

"Retreaaaat! RETREAAAT!", someone yelled.

_What? Retreat?_

"WH-what? We're so close!", Thomas demanded.

"Lady Chris, Vinal de Zexay had been attacked by Harmonian troops under Bishop Sasarai himself."

"What?", Chris Lightfellow was really in shock.

"the remaining refugees around the forest asked for our help to liberate Vinay. And it appears this siege is just a warning.",Adrian said.

"...Let's head back." Edmund concluded.

"WHAT? YOU can't just abandon us here!" Thomas Ferulean demanded.

"...Harmonian troops demanded the true water rune.", Adrian said finally.

"What about us?", Thomas asked again.

"Follow us back home if you want.", Chris said and hit her horse hard.

I thought for awhile, and decided that I would flee, because I didn't want to face Sasarai.

_But I might give a little present for our little army, first..._

I was in the middle of chanting my true rune to wipe all those enemies, since somehow I failed to impress Chris Lightfellow when she finally commenced that word.

"RETREAAAAAT!"

And so, we were back in the ashes city of Vinay del Zexay...

Flames everywhere...

Just like when Highland invaded City State...

"RETREAAAAAT!"

That was the last word I remembered.

It was such a shame. A lost cause. Our troops were crushed. The morals of the army were crushed too.

At this state, I couldn't just leave , _or even switch side, can I?_

Tinto was still stood proudly although they had a big lost on their side _(and that is thanks to me)_

Chris Lightfellow screamed in frustration that time.

"Wh- _why? _"

"..."

Now here I am, back at this Vinay del Zexay...

I opened my eyes and sat on my bed..., and rose up to look for the Silver Maiden, who was practically became the Captain of Zexen once her status was published, while Redrum was- still- claiming himself as the _leader_ of our tiny little army.

"we should have cooperated with Grasslander first! The flame champion must be more than enough to help us.", Chris said in -I assume as...- _anxious_.

Such a crushed confidence, huh? It's a pity, really.

"acquired another true rune then.", Thomas said. Apparently no one really paid attention to my show back then? Hmph.

"How about if we cooperate with Toran? Or Highland", Adrian suggested.

"That is unlikely to happen.",Edmund said. "and Grassland... we might still have time to seek their help, although it hit our pride."

"... I heard the legend of Toran said there was some kind of young hero with a true rune... true runes bearer are ageless, right? We could use his help. To face Harmonia...", Adrian looked at me. _Hear that! For a man who proud of his logic so much and was the number one true rune haters, Harras guy is really something,ha ha.. Lick your own words, kid..hwaha-_ _Wait. Did he notice my "show" back then?_

"It's quite impossible." I said. And all eyes were on me. _Wait! I sense it... they... suspect me as Tir?!_

"ahem. I mean, let's go find this Flame Champion, cooperate with Grassland! My lady, I'm gladly to escort you...", I reached her hands and smiled. I refused her favor to sneaked out to Grassland in order to made a deal with Flame Champion and leaked out her identity afterall... And this happened.

She just shrugged in. "I think I need to get some fresh air, gentlemen. Please excuse me."

o.O.o

_..in the border of Vinay del Zexay, the gate toward Zexen Forest..._

"they'll come back again for sure. This is just a warning.", Chris said wearily.

"This is going to be much complicated from now on. You just don't want to involve with Sasarai and his tangled web, trust me."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your presence. We barely know each other."

"I kind of have sympathy on you. You don't have to put this weight on your shoulder. Hey.. just let them finish their businesses. This is not even your war."

"watch how you talk, boy... I think you know nothing."

I sighed. "Come, run away with me." I offered my hand. "I am...expert at running away." I smiled.

"a coward then. I must -_ fulfill my fate_."

"fate, huh?" I smiled bitterly. "I have fulfilled it."

I closed my eyes. And raised my right hand, thus the symbol of bright shield shone brightly.

" y- you... have a true rune , too?", she gasped in shock.

And amazed, if I might added.

I raised my left hand, thus the black sword rune appeared.

"Sorry for the late proper introduction. I am the bearer of the bright shield and black sword rune, once known as Ryu Genkaku, former leader of Dunan Unification War.", I declared. I must had been very awesome to say that, under the perfect moonlight and the soothing wind that blew my hair and clothes. *clear throat* sorry, but yes, it's not only girls who had rights to dream. Hahaha...

_Shrek!_

Both of us looked at the noisy leaves of trees.

"Sierra... come out, will you? " ruining my prefect moment...

But suddenly a man attacked us, and I had a feeling I knew this guy. But no-

"Geddoe! Stop it! I am tired and don't want to fight now.", I yelled. "you nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were Luc..."

"Luc HAD DIED!", both of them yelled in unison.

"YOU IDIOT! Ryu! How come you are here and giving your true identity like that in these critical times?" he sighed "Chris! You must flee. Sasarai mustn't have your rune."

"G-Geddoe!", Chris was speechless. She didn't expect to meet two true rune bearer in the same time, huh? "oh wait, you know her, Geddoe?", I asked.

"it doesn't matter. Hugo had died. For quiet some times. I confirmed it myself.", he looked at Chris instead.

"Who's hugo?", I demanded.

"Sasarai...took his true fire rune then?", she almost cried.

...

"...run away with me. That is the best option."

She just closed her eyes. A brief silence, then she spoke, "...I understand. Just go away. I belong here."

She was really beautiful, saying that, with her armors on, under the moonlight.

" _wh- what?_ Are you insane?",I shouted.

"and Sasarai... I know him. I may have a chance to talk with him and work things out."

"? What? All of us here know him, right? But he's different now!"

"Ryu, no time. I believe that if Sasarai got your rune, just because of this silly matter, things would turn really bad. It's her decision. Now let's teleport from here. Using your rune."

"How can I? Are you idiot? "

"...I thought you had learned the technique somehow... I'm still amateur, and I just did it.. it's devastating and tiring."

"Viki! Let's find her!", I said. "Are you sure you're not coming?"

She shook her head.

"What a noble thing to do , My Lady. And that was brief , but I am happy meeting you guys."

Geddoe had already run, so I followed him.

"Lord Ryu... wait for me...!", Sierra said and tagged along.

With (again) a sneeze and a pop, we disappeared from Vinay del Zexay.

"I want to find a person..."

"...ok."

...

...

"and... Ged... I think, Luc is probably alive."

o.O.o

**end of chapter: the silver maiden**

**yes, i know it's a bit rush!**


	19. Fate,huh?  A prologue

**Disclaimer: Suikoden Series is a copyrighted game of Konami**

**THE WANDERER (a.k.a "Everybody's mad")**

(WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series of scenes of wanderer; plus typos, grammar errors, ect..)

note: from now on, this is going to be much simpler-narrow minded- just for fun thingy- and lack of details.

I kind of lazy and lost my interest on this one anyway, and this project started with a "not serious plot".

**-Chapter : Fate, huh? (Introduction of Luc's chapter)-**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

Chrssssss...

*Sounds of fire*

Raw fine selected vegetables dish was being cooked on the stove

Teeeeeeeeeettttt *whistle of boiling water*

Scents of delicious aromas.

Scent of coffee.

A young man, looked in his 18 or 19, the owner of this well-built kitchen, was now looking at the fine black liquid inside the flowery printed cup on the table, mixing it with a fine spoon.

He hoped this day would go well like usually. His mood was good.

"this is it... a little bit of anguish..."

"a little bit of self-pitying..."

He sang, mixing the cup with a spoon.

"a little bit of melancholy..."

"a little bit of sadness..."

"and a little bit of meaningless tranquility", he added a fine creamy ingredient so that the color of coffee wasn't pitch black anymore. It looked much brighter, like hot chocolate.

*Whistle of boiling water*

He rose up from his chair to get the boiling water. Then, he felt like the morning breeze was rather too strong.

_Hm... the wind... it's rather cold.. I think I'll close the window._ He walked toward the fine wooden windows to close them.

"Hmmm... so, this is what actually you're doing, huh, Tir? Such a disappointing thing to know.. but expected."

_?!_

_What? A robber in my newly found dynasty of gold?_ "wh-WHO-?!" He grabbed the nearest knife and turned his head fast.

That familiar figure was there. Relaxing, drinking *_his*_ coffee, sitting on *_his*_ chair.

A good looking boy with Harmonia-expensive-looking robe with green stripes... brown sandy hair that cut shorter... cold judging piercing green eyes... arrogant attitude... and a wand.

...

"What? Why do you look at me like that? You're not mistaken me with _him_, right?", he said.

He smiled. "Hm... you're looking good, better than last time I saw you. And, grown up a little bit, huh? How could you do this? Last time I saw Ryu,he still looked like that. I believe girls won't leave you alone now. So, what are you up to this time? Where have you been?"

"...fool, even you still retained those silly clothes." Red Toran traditional clothes... green bandana... etc... plus a new white cooking- what you called it- _robe?_

"Can't help. This is for the business. I even made some copies of this. I've built a fine Toran Restaurant... and it's quite famous. I am going to be rich and then I'll travel to Island Nation. Last time I traveled there, I got bankrupt. Well..., Everybody likes my gourmet. Want to try some?", he smiled.

"...*bitter chuckle* It appears that only you who take my presence lightly..."

"..."

"well, I'm a bit hungry. Just give me the the meals."

"I added some unique dish like spaghetti, too. Here. . I give you some.", he went back to the desk, near the stoves and came back with a noodle like menu.

"..."

"How about it?"  
"The taste is horrible."

"Is that so?...hmm...well..., I have visited Leknaat...to remove the rune... "

"you failed then. When?"

"Centuries ago... after Gremio's death... uhm... one.. no.., two... ah, I forget... sometime... when I haven't met Ryu after his war... ...ahem.. you know, I've always wondered how to remove the rune without transferred it to some unlucky guy..."

"...just kill yourself, it'll choose new successor."

"I wish it were that simple. Oh well, so... I asked her, and got my big disappointment. She said that it's impossible. And a person had tried it, but failed." Tir smiled.

"..."

"And that was when I noticed your absence. I asked her.. and she told me that you had died for a noble cause. She said your spirit had come to her at last and you finally left forever for good."

"..."

"shocking, eh? And here you are... I know that you had survived somehow. So... who was that lucky guy you helped? Better than me? What war was it?"

"Do not pretend.", his voice was cold. Eyes were intimidating.

"eh?"

"...what's the history said about _my war_?"

"History? Oh, I've never been fond of reading those things... or involved in politics... you know ...since _that time_. Leave it to Ryu to learn everything about what happens in current world. What are you talking about anyway?"

Tir was making a lot of coffee this time, put in a big glassy coffee pot.

"...I was not working under some weird guy... That time, I worked for myself. I gave orders, not just took it blindly."

"Good to hear that. I wonder what kind of leader you were..., Oh, wait! My stew!" Tir went back to his stoves. Now he was busy with the vegetable dishes , mixing with these and those spices, but still politely welcoming his guest and keep talking while cooking. "...and I just found out that time,that you were... the bearer of the true rune wind. I was really having a big regret. I always knew your capabilities were nothing usual, your skill in using the wind rune was certainly beyond average. But a true rune? Why didn't I notice before? We could talk, you know. We could really have a long ...nice talk. I've never hated you. In fact I was kind of fond of you during the liberation of Toran. In fact, you're kind of a cute little brother for me... with your childish antics."

He certainly didn't like how Tir saying that, but he kept his mouth shut and continued to listen to his former leader with a hint of suspicious to where that this conversation could lead."That's why I always had you in my team. I think people misunderstood you. Rude, sarcastic, cold, arrogant little bastard... ha..ha... not those aren't true either... but, I know you better, your're a nice person. So, what's about Leknaat? Where is she now?"

"...I have never met her again since that day. And you better be careful. Sasarai might be after your rune."

"Oh... is it? Hmm... nice smells... would you try to take some, Luc? It's more delicious when served hot..."

...

"eh?"

But the wind mage had disappeared. The big coffee pot was also vanished. The only left there was a half –eaten spaghetti on the table.

"...Luc, you don't have to be bitter all the way, you know..." Tir sighed.

o.O.o

-[beginning of first POV]-

_Hey, it's not bad at all... this is quite good. I've always been into pure black coffee without sugar, but I think sugar and cream will do._

...

_Fool._

_What a way to waste your time._

_And he pretended to know me?_

_He doesn't know that I also made an innocent child follow my path. Confined in the tower... and grew up just like me. And she's dead, while I 'm not._

_*Sigh* I am late... where is Ryu? Where could he be right now?...hm... wait..._

I saw that beautiful figure of airhead magician sleeping while standing like usually. Sara was practically a splitting image of her, with more powers and brains, and looks. A perfect image that I produced regarding my high standard. Yuber and Albert thought that we were somewhat like couple. But I had never seen her as such. She was just my tool, to get what I wanted. I was not a kind of savior that she might have innocently dreamt about. She was just a tool. I practically raised her as my own daughter. But that love was never been there. I had never loved her, not even as her brother.

And in that fateful day, she approved she was fool, really fool to always been loyal and trusted me till the very end, blinded by the fact.

"Ryu and Geddoe... where did you teleport them?", I said to Viki, holding her chin.

She was startled, her big eyes turned rounder. I threatened her to shut up.

"mmm-Kya-Kyaro!"

"...very well."

_I am not going to escape anymore._

o.O.o

_...easy to say... but here I am._

"I need more. Just make one.", I said to that figure.

"...you're back, huh?"

I looked at the ceiling, trying to relax.

"Why...I bet you've traveled far. Why do you come here? It's certainly not about the coffee. So,what's up?"

"...", I looked at him coldly. "Just give me the coffee, and I'll go."

It's not an over exaggerating way to say that. I really could transport anywhere just by a blink of eye.

"Hm, it's not that fun not to have a certain job, isn't it? Just go back to your mistress... hey hey... ok... that is your business... I won't interfere.. here's the coffee."

"...ha, what an idiot way to say it, while you're certainly talk about yourself. Don't you see that you're the one who is bored and useless here?"

He smiled instead.

"Nah, I've been living with endless misery for such a long time. I've dealt with it. Guess what? My secret to keep my happiness is simply by making others happier.. even by simple actions. Help others to ease my burden; my guiltiness I mean..."

"dumb."

"...ha ha... How about Ryu?"

"...last time I saw him, he's busy to impress a lady. Involved himself in war for such woman."

"hm? Unlike him at all. How about you? You're certainly not just wandering doing nothing..."

I drank the coffee, too lazy to answer such question.

I smirked. "I always have goals in my life.. Hm...do you know, Tir? I really don't understand why people tend to waste their time just like _that_. Useless... those idiots always waste time for unnecessary things... having leisure times... whining... doing nothing... empty talks just to please others... being irresponsible with their jobs... I mean, they don't live forever! But those idiots just waste and waste their times... They think time is priceless. Just if..., yes, if only time is not free. "

"...hm, why so sudden talk about this?"

I stared at him then I raised my wand thus the area around me lit with familiar glow.

"... Anyway... I'm curious about something. Someone. But I just can't put my finger exactly. Maybe-"

A blur image of Tir, with his faint voice saying those words mixed with the familiar fleeting and somewhat dizzy and abstract feeling accompanied my perfect chant as I vanished from that place.

_I am not going to escape anymore._

_And sometimes, perfection is not what matters._

_Imperfections, the glitches, could still called responsibility._

_Accepting, and doing something rather recklessly is sometimes better than doing nothing._

_I am determined. I am going to end what I've started, although it's far from perfection._

o.O.o

***end of prologue***


	20. Intermezzo : What About the Chess Game ?

**Disclaimer: Suikoden Series is a copyrighted game of Konami**

**The song is "Clockwatching" by Jason Mraz.**

**THE WANDERER (a.k.a "Everybody's mad")**

(WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series of scenes of wanderer; plus typos, grammar errors, ect..)

note:from now on, this is going to be much simpler-narrow minded- just for fun thingy- and lack of details.

I kind of lazy and lost my interest on this one anyway, and this project started with a "not serious plot"

Chapter: "What's About the Chess Game?"

Enter : Sasarai, Luc, Gareth Silverberg, Ryu, Geddoe, Chris, Tir

.

**~Chapter : "Intermezzo : What's About **_**The Chess Game?"~**_

_no jumping, conclusions_

_I don't think there is no solution_

_Let's get backwards_

_And forget our restless destination_

_Let's live in this moment just this time, could we?_

_Just take one moment of our time_

_Let's forget we're running out of time!_

_[jason mraz, clockwatching]_

o.O.o

"appreciate, and then you'll be appreciated.", he said.

He rose up. He's deep in thinking now. For such a long time he had not stepped in this place. The place he had built himself as a proof of his insecurity to help his so called brother. Such a long gloomy and tiring years. Making such job, searching the remnants of true wind rune, as a lame excuse to be here directly...was it really necessary? He scoffed. He now, was practically the highest figure. No need excuses to cover anything. To cover what? To cover his true intention? Oh,right, to made excuse, rational explanations for himself. For the sake of his logic, sanity, and pride.

Probably.

"It's not that I don't have any other being, the real person I can talk to. I just... I think I begin to understand the way you think. Oh...and appreciate, thus you'll be appreciated. It's a pity you ended up like this."

The fact that he was being here too, indeed was questionable. He was confused too. But he began to pray, an honor for his lost brother.

As he walked out from _the place_, he began to think unnecessary thought, like, who would be there to pray for him once he's not there in this world.

Was it everything he had done was nothing but vain?

o.O.o

The lady in that purple robe didn't attract him at first. She was cute in fact, with innocent feature and amazing silver long hair.

_What is she doing? Just looking at the old ruin with empty gaze.._

The handsome man with mahogany brown silky short-neat hair was sitting under the tree, reading a book.

Hm... 'Caesar Silverberg, the true genius of Silverberg in this era, was known unmarried and had no descendants. The brilliant Gareth Silverberg appeared and had proven otherwise...'

_Brilliant? They should also put 'amazing' and ' handsome'. So, this is what Greenhill nerds just capable of..._

"WHAT?! He's not even here!", the lady stomped on her feet. Now she was busy drifting and using foul words, so damn noisy, infront of the so called sacred shelter of Toto town, once rumored as a sacred place for sealing a legendary true rune.

_Hmph, what a legend. Of course true rune couldn't ever been sealed. What a fool to believe that._

"HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME AGAIN?! Hmph..."

"Hey, lady, silence, please? I am currently reading here...", he pointed to the thick book with 'History of Dunan Republic and the Odds of Silverberg Lineage' written perfectly on the cover.

"Do you think I care? You're just some odd traveling poor guy."

The man smiled. "oh? What a way to say that to such a man like me.".

_thump!_  
He closed the thick book. Hm... where should he go next?

Tinto had fallen, that's what he heard. But he, the main strategist of all...was reading here under a tree, watching at some random weird lady, in one tiny little town called Toto. Escaping from Muse city... was about to go to Defenian... but he happened to be there , alone, in isolated place called Toto town.

He's quite bored right now.

This war was not even interesting anymore.

_Hm, right..._ _what is it? A successful man like me should have had a lady._

But the lady that suited him was only and only her: the beautiful yet strong Silver Maiden that currently held by that filthy Zexen, the one that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, corrupted his already well built plan, crushed his army, and had a big hatred toward him.

"What are you doing? It's been hours you're standing there, in front of such an uninteresting place."

The lady smiled knowingly, a bit mocking, "Hm, what do you know? You're just too young..." she then cleared her throat. "well, I am looking for my friend, here. He's supposed to be here."

"The rune of Beginning, huh?I heard the bearer was a great hero. I am interested in meeting him in person actually... A Legendary hero of Dunan. So, it appeared, you and your friend worship him too, huh? Typically Dunan folks."

"Oh, he's not that good. Believe me. Once I also respected him. But...just forget it."

"hmm...so, is your friend somehow related to the Rune Of Beginning? I thought it's just a rumor. This rune of beginning and your _hero._", he mocked.

"...oh, you know that this place was once used to-"

He smiled to cut her predictable uninteresting sentence, saying, "Lady, appreciate and you'll be appreciated."

"...aren't you weird?"

"Don't you feel it? First I didn't notice. ..."

The lady just looked at him uninterestedly.

"slow are you? Well, it's ok. I know who you are.", he smiled, caressing his gloved hand.

"You're too confident. I don't like it. I am just some ordinary girl who run away from home.", she said mysteriously.

He inhaled air and stood, made sure he looked graceful, and charismatic. "How about this? I am currently building my own empire. I'm writing history here. Want to be a part of it? You certainly know what I mean."

And he succeeded. The lady was really amazed by him. How he spoke, how he acted, the way he moved, the gentle yet mysterious aura from him, his features, his expensive looking clothes, his face, and the cold yet confident and arrogant light in his eyes made a perfect figure in her eyes.

"appreciate my invitation, and you'll be appreciated. The name is Gareth Silverberg, and you are?"

"... Sierra Mikain.", she accepted his offering hand.

"watch me, Lady. From zero to hero.", he said, kissing her hand. _Right, from zero to hero._

_Appreciating your self is the most important thing in life;so you'll get appreciated._

_What's about my chess game?_

_Pawns here and there..._

_I am the King, looking for a useful Queen... and pawns._

o.O.o

**Meanwhile, somewhere...**

The wind blew gently... a green leaf falling from a tree.

_This place reminds me a lot. Faint memory of my childhood..._

The government really took care of that place as a historical building.

"Kyaro? What are you planning, making us go here?"

"..." , -a smile- "hm, just a nice visit , a simple pray, and a fresh new start."

Geddoe sat below the tree, holding his sword, waiting patiently for the boy praying there.

"...then, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you. I am going to Highland. My friend... needs me.", he smiled.

"... Aren't you going to look for someone, Ryu? Who is it?"

Ryu sat.

"I don't know when and how to meet him." Ryu looked at Geddoe now. "last time, he was about to kill me. No. Not really. Uh- I mean, we met in war." Ryu sighed.

"what a repetition. I kind of remember something... of my past. It's just ridiculous if I ended up facing my best friend as enemy. It's tiring."

"..."

"what is Sasarai up to? Why do you escape from your lovely shelter? Aren't you always that loyal to Harmonia?"

"...I'm not loyal to Harmonia."

"Haha... don't be so serious, Ged. I know, for a person who fought Harmonia almost entire his life, became a legend and all, but ended up serving Harmonia, lived, paid by... ehm... you-"

"what do you want to know about Sasarai?", he cut in- that made Ryu chuckled. Ged had already lost his patience apparently. "he's currently pursuing- collecting every true runes known in the world. Harmonia is a bit unstable."

"hm? As predicted. So, what are you doing? Aren't you the number one Sasarai's servant for that matter, Mr. Spy?"

"...it's likely he is on purpose to made me slip away..."

"huh?"

"never mind that. So, are we going to search your old friend or no?"

"if your saying is true... probably my friend is in danger... but that means, it'll be more difficult for me to find him. He had an old-odd hobby to hid himself perfectly unnoticed."

"... A true rune bearer? Why don't you tell me?"

Ryu just smiled and refused to answered. "that means, I am going to Highland. You?"

"...I heard Dunan is currently a promising country to live. The war with Zexen-Tinto has not ended because of Harmonia's involvement. Thus, I might take some parts here. This Gareth Silverberg, I wonder what he's like..."

"are you trying to humor me? You could end up being my enemy."

"who cares. And you mentioned you're going to Highland anyway."

"Ged... come with me to Highland. These years have been a boring ones... please?", he put a joke there.

"Hero, we've already here in Dunan... your homeland."

"what a way to say that. My past is just _past._"

"...we take our own path then. Farewell."

"what a shame.. we've just met, Geddoe."

It failed to attract his attention that he had already turned his back and took his leaving.

"If what you said is true... then... how about Chris? How about her?"

Geddoe stopped.

"It's her decision. Years knowing her, I know I couldn't stop her."

"Sasarai is after her true water, right? You said that the flame champion died because-"

"she had bore the rune for centuries, I don't think she'll dead in an instant. Hugo probably was fool enough to offend Sasarai."

"?!"

"You don't have to worry. True water is not that powerful. Whatever Sasarai is after, it's not really advantaging him that much."

"...cold, aren't you, Ged? I thought you are her friend. ...right. Tell me, how do you do the teleport thing? I am a quick learner."

Geddoe didn't reply. His face told ryu, he's completely bored and uninterested. He just turned his back and continued his halted steps and raised his right hand as a sign of friendly farewell.

"forget her. It's really unlike you to fall for a lady. Besides, you'll make a problem with Sasarai..."

"same old Geddoe, huh?" now Ryu shouted to the already far Geddoe, "HEY! APPRECIATE! AND YOU'LL BE APPRECIATED! APPRECIATE LIFE ONCE IN A WHILE, GED!"

"*sigh* All true rune bearers failed to grow up, huh?"

...literally childish.

_Appreciate life, see what it'll turn to._

_Appreciate people surrounds you, and you'll be appreciated._

_Appreciate they who appreciate you._

o.O.o

o. .O. .o

**-Field Near Brass Castle-**

Just tiny little drops, but the rain started to fall.

"Their reinforcements will be here soon.. Right, _the main troop_ under Sasarai is coming on his way! They're in the forest already, Milady. Give us your order!",Adrian shouted.

"So, Sasarai's here...", she answered.

Then, more enemies attacked them.

"Chris! THEY ARE AFTER VINAY! Our men spot their movements to Vinay! They send two of their best generals, sneaking into the Zexen Forest!", Edmund shouted as he arrived in the scene with his running horse.

"what?!"

More enemies then attacked them thus halted their conversation. Deus and Rave that had just arrived, came into aid just in time. Chris Lightfellow was struck in realization. From the corner of her eyes, she watched how her troops were badly crushed. Her homeland was destroyed. After one final blow Chris delivered and a transient calmness, the now quite empty field just consisted of several loyal and powerful men, and the five of them: Edmund, side by side with Chris, Adrian, Deus, and Rave. Then, a horse strode fast toward the small party, breaking the transient calm.

"I am afraid, I must pull back my entire army. This is a lost cause. Sorry, Chris.", the handsome man with black hair, none other than Tinto transient Republic President, Thomas Ferulean, now moderately injured and beaten, bathed in blood, said in half determination. There was regret in his eyes though.

"...I must feel quite honored then, with you yourself directly inform this matter to me, mustn't I?". That was what she could spoke out. "But if you said so, our alliances break then. We don't need to aid Tinto anymore I believe."

He didn't reply and avoided her gaze then turned his horse and flee from the scene, with a doubt and a _light _burden, while Adrian was shouting, "SUCH A COWARD, YOU SNEAKY MERCHANT! YOU JUST USE US THESE WHOLE TIME?!"

"It's ok, Adrian. He has his people who needs him. He carries their hopes."

A horse neighed.

"THEY'RE HERE!", a soldier, the messenger, came with his running black horse.

"_!_", Edmund shouted and held his breath. A lost cause indeed, but no, he was a knight, he was a warrior, he didn't have to be afraid, he did not.

"your order, Milady?", Edmund asked.

_Lost cause. And the weather is compromising our movements._

"YOUR ORDER, CHRIS?!", Edmund offended now.

"Leave this place. Gather the remaining troops, focus on defending Vinay del Zexay, and stop their further invasion, just in case if I fail this diplomacy business. That is...my final command. Captain Edmund, everything is back to your command then.", she said.

"wh-WHAT?!"

"You heard her." , Adrian said and moved his horse, as he instructing the remaining army to follow him. "Ed! You heard the lady!", He shouted.

Noisy sounds of horses leaving.

And the field became empty.

It was raining.

...

_Shrsss...(sounds of raining falling)_

She closed her eyes, feeling the cold wind and the falling rain.

_Sometimes, we should live on people's expectations on us._

_I wonder..._

_Can I rely myself to fulfill that expectation?To live this kind of living..._

_Is it right?_

_How far should I go? _

Suddenly, faint blue glow appeared near her.

?!

Chris Lightfellow was stunned. The last time she saw that kind of odd light was... more than a hundred years ago... _Luc. The gloomy twisted mage._

A familiar young man in red clothes with black hair and innocent eyes appeared. First, he just stared Chris with confused and disbelieved look. He was stunned for a moment.

"I DID IT!", he shouted in joy as he struck into realization.

"...w-_what_ are you doing here? And how come you-"

He smiled instead. "Let's get out of here!", he said enthusiastically.

"I can't. Sasarai will annihilate Vinay just because of me. He could do the same to other towns and cities of Zexen just to find me. He is going to do that."

"why must hold the burden yourself? Then what? What will happen after you give him your rune? Will Zexen safe?"

"...probably yes."

"_probably._ Right, you know that this could be a camouflage. He brought the issue of true rune just to invade Zexen. Like what he did to Grassland- _Ehm_, Karaya. So?"

"it's better than endangering my comrades and homeland."

"is it? Isn't it also a possibility Sasarai will crush what's important to you with your beloved rune? He'll do that easier with your rune."

"_...if you want to suggest us to fight, it's futile."_

Chris could see the troops marching. The blurry image became clearer as the eerie feeling creeping her confidence. The flags. The sounds of horses and shouting mass.

"It is. It is indeed futile. _Hey! Cheer up!_ Stop thinking too much. You do this is wrong, you do that is equally wrong. Why don't you just... _give up._ Bluntly I say, Sasarai will crush your homeland no matter what, and kill your friends and families there. The only difference you can make is whether you safe or no. Loose your rune or not."

"it's ok for me to get rid of this rune."

"...Look, they're here already. Why can't you just live just for this moment, Chris? There must be a solution somehow! Come, run away with me.. let's forget we're having the heaviest burden in the world or sorts of time or _whatever!_ Forget everything. Forget that all! Come!"

Ryu started to spell the teleport magic he had just learned.

"it is Sasarai and _his chess game!_You wouldn't know-"

"oh, you just don't know...", her mind trailed off to some insignificant moment there in the most luxurious and beautiful garden.

"No time! COME!" The area surrounded Ryu was glowing azure. He offered his hand, but ignored by Chris thus he grabbed her left arm forcefully.

"I've told you I don't want to escape.", she almost smiled but withdrew her arm instead. " But thank you that you made here. Just go, Ryu."

Not even a smile.

_Don't you think that it's not easy for me to be here?_, Ryu thought.

"you are thinking too much.", he said before he vanished from that place.

_And that was twice._

o.O.o

Like usually, not far from the place, Luc was watching quietly.

_There's nothing I can do for now anyway... Let's just waiting patiently for some unknown keys to play certain roles and modify things first..._

_Meanwhile, do what I can do first._

***end of chapter***


	21. Chapter XV: Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: Suikoden Series is a copyrighted game of Konami.  
**

**THE WANDERER (a.k.a "Everybody's mad")**

(WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series of scenes of wanderer; plus typos, grammar errors, ect..)

note:from now on, this is going to be much simpler-narrow minded- just for fun thingy- and lack of details.

I kind of lazy and lost my interest on this one anyway, and this project started with a "not serious plot"

**=Chapter XV: Uncertainty=**

_**-Obel Palace Museum, Obel, Island Nation Federation-**_

"So, it's true then? Not just a rumor?" Tir McDohl was sweating. The climate here was a bit unfriendly for him. Yet, the scenery of this country was really worthed for sightseeing, the food was delicious, and Tir could eat banana with low price. The ladies here were beautiful too, just like last time he's here.

" 'When the world is in chaos, the Chosen Son of Obel shall rise once again and the sea will calm; Endless Prosperity, Glory, and Peace will born for Kingdom of The Seas.' A leader, a pure Kuldes, will bring our Nation to its former glory, no... to the most success and glory we could have. Island Nation Federation will stand as a powerful and prosperous country. That is, Sir.", an old man, in his early 60s explained. He was a lean man for his age, had a very neat short and straight blond hair with almost grey streaks covering it, wearing a classic small round glasses that once must be an expensive one, and nice black suits with white shirt, just minus a tie. "Is there anything else you want to know? I am glad that youngster now is interested in learning our history and culture. Oh, but you..._ you're foreigner, right?_ Your skin is not tanned. And your clothes..."

Toran classic style of clothing. Even Toran folks nowadays weren't exactly wearing this kind of attire anymore. His clothes was exactly like his golden years of life as the legendary hero of his motherland, completed with his famous green bandana. Why? Didn't he loved that play? hid himself in these past years? Hm, a certain person would love to know that he'd changed. He even built that Toran restaurant, didn't he? If he was in this unique yet familiar attire, that certain person would be actually easy to find him, although yes, it's also likely challenging Sasarai to find him easily. Speaking of Sasarai... if what's Luc had warned him was true, well, it's the best to set off. He might be indifferent at first, but actually that was also what had triggered his rush decision to moved away. Sasarai just couldn't have _his._

"Ah... haha... I am not a native, but I am sure I'll promote Island Nation in my homeland through my book. This is a wonderful country, really. ", he answered.

Right, Tir had thought twice, but then he'd decided to literally sold out his dear newly found dynasty of gold to be there. Island Nation Federation; islands full of mysterious things that somehow chanted him to seek their secrets._ Again_. Probably the Soul Eater had led him there. Oh whatever. He had not expected him to be this rush to left everything and came to the place once had been home of pirates. But here he was...

Obel Island.

At the former Palace of Obel Kingdom precisely, which had been turned by their government to be some kind of museum. A historical building, a perfect place to educate Islander youth to remember their origins, that somehow failed to serve the very purpose of itself, to protect history and culture; and also failed to attract tourism. It was a sacred symbol, a site that highly protected and prestigious for people of Island Nation that really maintained well by the government; but just a symbol of pride, which now usually lack of visitors. Tir, the only visitor now, had already spent two hours exploring this place.

He's kind of tired and not interested in what would Sasarai probably after. One thing he knew: he had his own life to take care, and Sasarai could do anything he wanted but Tir refused if he was about to be the bishop's sor someone else's pawn. It would be wiser if he finally could free himself from the curse, he'd done it without giving Sasarai advantage, that probably could- or _could not_ harm the world. Not that suicide was an option either; _Remember kids... don't ever think about it_! That low act was certainly against his belief; the biggest sin; and he had promised himself not to do that, regardless how cruel life could be. And without being able to keep his own words, tell me again, what was a man then? That's why,there must be a way, sealing this rune off, without involving Sasarai, although it'd be much easier for Tir if he just gave away his life to that bishop. If he couldn't, just be it, he still had his life, so be it, he'd just have to try to accept it and enjoy whatsoever. Finding this man was also one of his list. After all, even Ted wasn't here -and yes, _such a big disappointment_- somebody out there also suffered like him. And right! 'That thing' that also bugged him lately...another puzzle... yes, he'd certain that something fishy was going on.. _Ah, well, just take a breath first and enjoy moments here._

"The Dauntless replica, although small, is amazing... Is it true that the original was that big?"

"Still amazed by that replica from west wing earlier, Sir?Hm.. if you really like it, you could stop in marketplace to buy a much smaller one in souvenir stall. Oh, you haven't heard about rune cannon, it's more breathtaking!"

"_rune cannon_?"

"Yes, once a powerful unique weapon... but... ah, forget it. Anyway, you speak Island Nation language quite good, young man- ehm, Sir. That explains how you love this lands of heaven, right? So? Shall we continue the tour? Is there anything else you'd like to ask? It's sad that this museum is a little out of visitors right now, but that means you can have all the time you need", he smiled.

"*clear throat* ahem, anyway...Kuldes... the royal family... aren't they vanished from the world? I am sorry... but I heard that last month, all remaining Kuldes family; the descendants of the royals all murdered in unsolved murdering cases, right? "

"what a shame, a sad incident really. Yes. But it's politics. I don't know, we don't have to talk about it. Island Nation Federation has already a strong and stand as a well developed country anyway... ha ha... We don't really need that prophecy. We just need to elect a finer president and prime minister –_ehm_- not that the current government is bad... So, shall we move to other areas, Sir?"

_...Ted is not here._

_Ted was here at the Dauntless... long before our meeting._

_..._"Ah, Mr Kenneth, I heard that the war inflicted the birth of Island Nation Federation involving a mysterious rune... a true rune perhaps?"

"Nope. But the Royal Family of Obel did have mystical history...But I don't know anything."

"-_a dark rune?_ A curse rune perhaps?"

"Rune? Island Nation riches of mystical stories since centuries ago... like all kind of monsters, the story of mermaids, tales of the pirates... and we do have Nay Kobold and Elf tribes, but... rune? Probably you should ask some magician scholar far to the Queendom of Falena or Harmonia Kingdom about that."

Tir was stunned suddenly, looking at a big old painting with gold luxurious frame that was clearly taken care despite it had been dull in several aspects. Real gold.

"This painting... a boy? Well, he's unlikely older than me... But not royalties, why is his picture here, among pictures of royalties?" _a boy, brown-dirty blond hair with red bandana, ocean blue eyes full of sadness but so sharp and intimidating in the same time... brown jacket and a pair of short__s__.. , shorts... seriously?ha ha... but that pair of blades seems dangerous..._

"Oh, he is the Brave Lazlo, our legendary hero, the valiant fighter who's loyal to the founder of Island Nation Federation, the last Obel King, Lino en Kuldes. He was a great leader and legend said he possessed a mighty power. Rumor spreads among folks that he was the true leader that led his own army aboard the Dauntless, the biggest ship in his era, not King Lino en Kuldes, the first President of Island Nation. But that is up to folks to judge... he's too young anyway. Oh yes! The Dauntless we talk about it earlier is his . And do you know what? My name is after his loyal friend... yes, such a popular legend it is..."

"Lazlo? Could he be a true rune bearer? What he'd become as King Lino became the first President? Prime Minister? Or vice-something? Gener-"

"_Died. _I heard Harmonian legend that true rune bearers couldn't die. That means he didn't have any."

_Aha! Maybe he is... And he'd succeeded in sealing the rune! I must find it, then. I don't have any regret traveling here for a second times..._

"_..._He was said found dead, floating in the ocean on his tiny little ship just after the final battle during the war. Ah... but that is just legend. Legend... history... well... You should try library, not just a tour in the museum to write a real book, Sir. Well, well..., let's move forward."

But Tir was still looking at the painting.

_Hm..._

_?! Huh...?_

o.O.o

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**-Vinay del Zexay, New Knight Lounge inside Former Coucil Building-**_

"A suspicious letter that delivered by that merchant?", Edmund asked.

"One of our soldiers delivered it this noon... he said he got this from a merchant... But our men had already taken care the said merchant. He had been brought to Brass Castle prison.", Adrian answered.

"Brass? So, the poor merchant didn't even put his steps here. But imprisoned? What a poor guy...", Edmund commented.

"What would you expect? He delivered a very suspicious letter, from 'Ryu of Toran' to 'the Captain Edmund Redrum of Zexen. The date itself was around our battle against Dunan when we aided Tinto for the first time. Remember? Our loss in long march to Black Mine Fotress, due to Ferulean's request of truce." , Adrian said.

"Probably just some kids playing a bad joke..."

"Ed, I doubt that. ...And Hans mumbled about Toran involvement..."

"Hans? Did he?why bring Hans now? Arrggh... I can't believe that boy fooled us!"

"... The most intriguing part is the fact that this letter _is intended to _a man named Ryu, not from Ryu. It's almost as if the sender want to attract us- or someone- with words 'Ryu and Toran'. Mentioning your name, as if this is meant for you...just an act to make this letter arrives here. Yes, because you were our highest figure at time apparently, before Lady Chris appeared."

"A bad joke? Or is this some kind of insult or a warning sign from Toran?Since it involves my name, let me see it.."

"I doubt you'll find it's useful for you. See? It's written in Toran language."

"Read it for me, Adrian! I mean, translate it. I know you're capable."

"It doesn't make any sense, though...Ok...ok.. Fine." Adrian cleared his throat then started to read in Zexen language:

"_Ryu, finally I write to you. I know, it'll take times that maybe even this letter will be too old to read, when everything has become 'past tense' , haha... (I bet you fail to laugh)...Ah, how I hope this letter arrives in your hands just in time. I can not use the birds, it's too far from here._

_I just want you to know that I am OK. Do not worry about me. When you read this, I'll probably have been in Island Nation._

_You're right. It is really the time for me to stop chasing the shadow of my past._

_No clues leading to him, but I did some literature reading in Greenhill that mentioned 27 true runes instead. I believe there is a person that suffers similar torments like me. Everything is unclear, though, because you know how Harmonia keep their secrets, how Harmonia acclaimed true runes and every tiny bits of information on them just for themselves, and all true runes matters have been wiped off from history. Oh! and there is this ancient belief, a prophecy in Island Nation:_

'_When world in chaos, the Son of Obel shall rise once again and the sea will calm; Prosperity,Glory, and Peace will born for Kingdom of The Seas.'_

_It's a translation, that's why I am going to check it for real this time in Island Nation. Last time I was there, I just spent my time and money seeking for my past. So, this was oblivious for me. I believe the person who suffers like me, is the same person this prophecy mentioned. I just need to find this person. _

_Yes, my friend, although I think it's time to give up already, I've found something interesting during my journey instead . That's why, I want to meet you in person then we could talk much... My hunch is something fishy is going on. Lately, to trust people seems a bit pricey, eh? _

_Please trust me. I have never betrayed you as friend, which I don't have to worry, since it's Ryu who we're talking about... haha... years must have taught both us well, right? I believe you understand my bizarre actions lately._

_Note: Just give me the signals, I'll be waiting there. We need some catch up talk. We should travel together like old times.__ If you angry just because of 'that', bring your precious tonfa and settle one on one like a man, in a fair match with me!_

_[don't dare to ignore THIS. I've spent almost all my potches and gone bankrupt just to ascertain this arrives!]_

_But, if this letter happened to come too late and you found no significance of the situation, just ignore it, and forget about me. I might have freed myself. I'm trying some speculation__s __ here._

_*unclear Symbols; a signature*_

_[Desperate letter]"_

"_Desperate letter?_ What the hell is that?...and is this a girl's writings? These aren't words of a man.", Adrian commented after finishing the last words. "And do you know what, Ed? The merchant, a native Zexen man, was paid as high as 300.000 potches and given a sword and a horse _just _to deliver this letter to Captain Edmund Redrum." Flat expression of Adrian. Then a sneer.

"Hm... odd. Ah, but I think... we don't have to worry about it now. It's been a month... That creepy Bishop Sasarai hasn't made a move yet. Dunan and Tinto surprisingly leave us alone... But I know this is just transient calm..."

"A month... I wonder how's Lady Chris right now... I hope she's alright. Not a single clue about her and the true water rune... What did Sasarai do to her?"

"Worrying , are you, Adrian...?"

"Hey, it's not like what you thought! We are somewhat a supposedly uncle and niece, right?I mean, a Harras always vows to protect the Silver Maiden through generations... although I admit I just found it recently after doing some literature research in my old family mansion."

"Haha.. unlikely you to fall into such a comment. But yes, Lady Chris had become a part of us although brief. I wish her safety. I felt like a coward that time!_damn!_", Edmund punched the wooden table.

o.O.o

_**-Harmonia, a very beautiful garden at Crystal Palace-**_

"Chess? _A game of chess?",_ Chris angry,annoyed, and confused in the same time.

"Yes, like old times, Chris."

"...what are you really after, Sasarai?" Still, Chris Lightfellow appeared calm.

Sasarai smiled. "Hm, you have never refused those exciting matches before. It's good to relax yourself, you know that a bit exercise will be good. Thinking, was the best for us to have fun, wasn't it?" He sipped his coffee. "the brand of coffee you loved, Lady Chris."

"..."

"Oh, fruits perhaps? You loved grapes, and Harmonian are the best."

"..._what are you scheming now?_"

"Chris, it's a shame really. You always believed in me. How about now?"

"... Why didn't you kill me? Or just simply remove my rune now?"

"Why rushing? We don't need to hurry things."

"...I don't see why you treat me nicely, Sasarai."

"Are you a friend?"

_Hey! Isn't it supposedly MY questions?! _"..."

Sasarai smiled, appeared genuinely that Chris was doubt whether it wasn't. "But you were. We were."

True.

It was the same beautiful garden in Crystal Palace. The place was the most beautiful garden Chris had seen. It was carefully designed and maintained, but not losing its natural elements. Different colors of flowers...with yellow butterflies... Green trees...with sometimes falling brown leaves played by the wind...the same gentle wind that danced the most beautiful and soft green grasses she'd seen in the world... And a miniature of fall. Yes, the miniature of the fall which gave birth to a small ocean blue pond below, the area especially Chris liked most, secluded between the grass that made a circle shape around small area covered by white shining marble floor, precisely by the miniature of the fall. Such a serene. Three tables were there, with two chairs for each; two square wooden tables, with a round-shape white ceramic table in between. The round table had two chairs with same material as the table, placed face to face, with a very good quality of chess board on the table. Really, that secluded area of this garden was the most serene place for Chris that time, with relaxing sounds of water crashing the black obsidian stones below the miniature of the fall. Just perfect.

"I could always laugh freely, and so did you. Our favors for coffee, worthed chess games...philosophical matters... idealism.. Both of us together meant: relax. You talked about your matters, and I talked about mine. You discussed everything you didn't share to your precious knights to me. You trusted me to give you opinions. I knew you're not that strong and flawless, and you knew how I was not that innocent and naive. Not hypocrite, we were nice persons in our own unique ways.

Well, I could say that we were best partner around.", Sasarai sipped his coffee casually, end it with his ever-innocent and warm smile.

_Where does this conversation lead to, Sasarai? _

"Our blind ideals, how perfectionist we were, how we tend to sacrifice ourselves for others... Hard workers, weren't we? We shared same ideas. And certainly we loved our land, our people so much and vowed to protect it with everything we got. Our blind loyalty beyond common sense that made us give hearts to no one but our motherlands."

"..."

"We were best partners around. Even we could be couple if we weren't bound to certain circumstances."

"_?!_"

"You knew it. And I understood your circumstances well, and you did mine too. My hearts belongs to Harmonia, and yours were always Zexen's. And I am a bishop. Our situation wasn't quite different. That was friendship surpassed the gender issue."

"..."

"I believed so, until you're suddenly married to Percival."

"..."

"And you forgot to invite me. What a friend you were. "

"...you don't mean?!"

"You kept it as secret, and after his death you turned down my help and went to isolate yourself in Iksay. Why Percival? I assume because I am more like a child to you, aren't I? Isn't it ridiculous? All about the looks. My looks betrayed my age after all. Hmm..." Sasarai gave away his smile, without ill intention. Not even sarcastic. Just playful, and... _friendly_; casual but seems rather funny for him.

"_What_ ARE YOU GETTING AT?!"

"Hmm... Ha...ha... Easy, Chris. You know well, that I was a proud bishop of Harmonia and I _am _a bishop. Unless I sold out my loyalty and perhaps...became a new King of Harmonia? Well, with Hikusaak gone, it could be..."

"?!y_-__YOU_! What's wrong with you?" Chris Lightfellow stood up. She grabbed her sword, but it wasn't there. Right, it's on Sasarai since _that_ day.

"Relax... Don't be so serious. Ha...ha... Chris, you know too well that I was not interested in women."

"...!"

"How about now you wonder? I am still the same." He ended with a casual laugh. Chris just couldn't be angry toward him. Sasarai was always like this. She just couldn't get angry.

"A chess game then?"

Steady steps then heard. Both of their attention drawn as Frans walked closer to them. He greeted both of them politely with a simple nod.

"What's the matter, Frans?"

"Pardon me to disturb your time, Your Highness, I have a message for you."

"And that is?" Sasarai noticed Frans brought a fine letter in his hands.

"New Highland asking our help in order to face drenched possibilities of Dunan invasion, my Lord. This is the letter from the King."

Sasarai opened the expensive envelope and read the letter briefly, which indeed written in familiar messy handwriting of Hawk who spoke straightforwardly like usual.

...

...

...

"Ehm, interesting. It's certainly not a bad deal. They probably ask for alliance, but we just have to ascertain that we could help them, in one condition: that independent kingdom then _under_ Holy Kingdom of Harmonia in return. ... It appears they also wish to be included as a part of our Kingdom. _Under our Kingdom, _just like the former Highland Kingdom centuries ago. "

"Arrange the meeting , My Lord?"

"Ah, why so, Frans, when those Howling Voice Guilds, or the factions, aristocrats, and _the newly One Assemble_ just selection of fine untrustworthy backstabbers?", Sasarai said sarcastically. His eyes made a brief contact with Chris when saying so, saying distrust, asking for trust, and showing disappointment. Frans felt he's choking. His saint Lord Bishop Sasarai never used these kind of languages, and he acted odd, almost childish.

Sasarai cleared his throat. "The meeting, then. "

"Yes, Your Highness. I am on my way then, please excuse me."

The man left.

"Answered _my_ question. _Why did you kill your own comrade? _Why did you- have a heart to kill Hugo?!" Finally the question was spoken clearly. For someone who was cold to even hurt a child and so heartless to fight young Hugo without hesitation, even gave him brief lecture of life coldly in doing so, she was quite ashamed of herself to ask that.

Sasarai didn't answer. He stood up instead and said, "Ah, Chris, I am sorry for this inconvenience. I am afraid I must take my leave. I must prepare something first before the meeting. Feel free to taste the coffee. Oh, feel free to do anything." He then took his leave.

_Free? _"What is freedom, Sasarai?"

That stopped his pace briefly. He smiled, without turning his back to face her.

"Percival's sword... You can have it after the meeting."

o.O.o

Meanwhile, Ryu was in the luxury chamber of Highland Palace in New Highland Kingdom. He was standing beside the King, who was sitting comfortably in his mighty chair, listening to the audience. It was almost like a meeting, that's how Ryu put it, as he already felt tired standing all along, not to mention he was really sleepy.

_... Alberto, never thought you end up as a King._ Ryu suppressed his grin. _it's just so damn funny!_

"Ahem. *clear throat*, So, _Vincent..._ What do you say about it?", the King asked.

"_Vincent?_ Hm... Oh! Forgive me that I was unaware of your saying, Your Majesty King Alberto... ", Ryu said, while looking at the audience. Those men were laughing behind his back... and some of them suspected him for being a fake. Ryu was sure about that_. HEY! I am the TRUE VINCENT GOLDENLINE! The genius and gentle and charming strategist that made this kingdom standing proudly so that now the big head Alberto Hawk could sit __o__n that throne! _But couldn't be helped, he's just too unfamiliar with that name, too unfamiliar with Vincent's attitude and clothes. Ryu looked at the king now, who looked quite disappointed.

_Oh, for a man who had just revived after his so called death, give me a break, will you, Alberto?_

o.O.o

_**Meanwhile...**_

Geddoe was walking in Muse City, Dunan Republic. A lively city indeed, and the tavern wasn't bad either. _I am going to find more information first, then see this Gareth Silverberg..._

o.O.o

_***End of Chapter: Uncertainty***  
_

_**A.N: Thanks !  
**_

_**(For Satsukiyurami, I know it's highly possible that you don't read this, but I apologize that I haven't made your request yet.)  
**_


	22. Chapter XVI: There It Begins

**Disclaimer: Suikoden Series belongs to Konami**

**THE WANDERER (a.k.a "Everybody's mad")**

(WARNING: NO SERIOUS PLOT, just a series scenes of wanderer; plus typos, grammar errors, ect..)

note: from now on, this is going to be much simpler-narrow minded just for fun thingy- and lack of details.

I kind of lazy and lost my interest on this one anyway, and this project started with a "not serious plot".

* * *

**[Chapter XIV: "There It Begins..."]**

**o..o  
**

_That is why... I ... I haven't done anything good._

*bitter chuckle*

_My father... Ted... everyone...Gremio that almost gone too..._

_/Nothing./_

_/Nothing has changed./_

_The war is still going on._

_Like always._

_/It's endless circle./ _

_I live and keep living in endless misery._

_/With greater and greater sin./_

_/Can someone feel this pain?/_

_I kind of understand why Luc probably did that._

_And..._

_Ha ha._

_Who am I to say?_

_Didn't I tell him wise words before?_

_/...I...I am loosing my self.../_

"TIR ! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Tir shouted purposely. He inhaled air. Then he exhaled it forcefully. "I'M DONE WITH THIS CRAP!" He punched himself in the face. "Wow, that hurts! "

He smiled. "_Tsk_... I almost gone crazy... well... there's no use thinking like that. No, I will never fall into _that state_ anymore." He smiled.

"...Ahh man... where are you, Ryu? I don't think I could always keep my sanity. " Tir McDohl said lightly. He resumed his fishing to ease his mind.

* * *

O.o.O

The ship was far from luxury. Not that it's comfortable. It was just a small basic ship Radat Town provided; the one common merchants used to deliver goods for trading. Sierra didn't think she'd travel with such vessel when she said yes to that man. Not to mention how far they had walked before reached Radat. That man had already spent all of his remaining potches for goods in the trading post in Radat; now he had no money left in him, or at least that's what he claimed. A matter of confident, miscalculation, reckless, or simply like to play with risks and gambling opportunities. What a man he was... and he said he was a strategist. Fortunately, the journey would end soon. This long tiresome journey would end soon.

"Such a long journey, isn't it ? I thought I would get a better hospitality from an important man like you,"

The man who had made her suffer through this journey and made her left her friends was standing there calmly, gazing into the lake, with a small notebook covered with leather in his hands. He was unaware of surrounding, deep in his own thought.

"Gareth?"

The word made him aware of her presence. "_Sst..._ You did it again. Call me Ted for now, Miss Lilac.. and we are from Toto village, looking for your long lost father." Her reaction shifted to annoy, thus he said, "For now."

_Hmph, you make me remember Lord Ryu._ "What's with the make up story? I don't think I can actually trust you now, my dear childhood friend."

Gareth smirked, "What is it? Is that trader over there with his unpleasant smelly fish bothering you that much? Lady, just ease your mind. I too, hate to be in this ragged clothes, wearing this eye patch that tainted my beauty, and live with that story. It's not my taste at all. But, you know that my last name is too much attracting people. Many want my head too." Ah, and that was not the actual case. Gareth was unsure at first, whether he'd come back to Muse or leave Dunan. But now he had made his mind. "and this journey has been fun, hasn't it? It's good to break out the routines. Besides, we could learn to know each other better. And with those skills of yours, Miss..., well I think traveling with you confirms my safety."

"...and that is good enough for you to hide behind a woman?" an ordinary girl would likely pout childishly saying that, but she just _stated _that calmly with a questioning tone, that usual expressionless face, and alluring red eyes.

"I am an intellectual person; I don't like barbaric ways to defend myself. An important man like me always has at least an escort. Don't you ever hear? A famous Falena Prince always hid behind a pretty young girl's back. If a hero -who should be a king but fail- like him could, why a strategist like me should feel ashamed of that tiny fact?" He ended his sentence with an over-confident smile.

"...Just see if what you said is true."

"_It is_. Oh, once we arrive at Defenian, which is...not so long anymore with this current speed, I'll meet with my acquaintance and declare myself. Thus you'll get the most luxurious ship Defenian has, and my men will escort us from Radat with good hospitality. "

"...I don't see why it must be so secretive."

"I need to gather information unnoticed. Tinto apparently has not yet fallen completely... and I must know what the citizens think about the war. Hey...what's about that expression? You'll understand that I am indeed unpredictable once you live with me. Oh, and basic concept to survive is...accept luxury, still go on and live without one, fight when needed, avoid when it's useless, move on when no hope, sustain, and live."

_Are you trying my qualities? Nash, see... there is someone who is full of himself beside you. He talks about survival, with me? I've lived long enough base on that word. Too long._ _What a weird guy._ "... Are you really 27 years old and just bear that rune for ten years?"

He smiled. A very charming yet kind and innocent smile, "Of course. Keep that secret I've told you in our journey here. Consider you're lucky. Do not ever mention about _it _either."

"I think...I haven't heard all of your stories."

"Ha ha... we've just met despite the long journey. Once we know each other better, I'll tell you everything...It'd be no lies between us, hm? If you're doubt, just unboard this ship, abort your journey, we'll be enemies then, after all...our long conversation had been too long..."

Her red eyes flickered. She was a bit annoyed, but unsure. Did he just threaten her? This man should be easy to handle...not even a worthy opponent.

"You have a good sense, _Mistress..._Much better than average. You should know. It's not a make up story, isn't it?"

"You haven't shown _it _to me directly. I don't know which one."

He was still smiling. "I'll show you in our wedding day. Ah, it's Defenian! We've arrived!"

The wind blew. The lake was so pretty. The gentle wind played with her long silver streaks now. Where would this wind bring her, Sierra thought.

Finally. Defenian... once was known as Dunan Liberation Castle to the folks; the name Lord Ryu gave... Sierra already forgotten the word. The memories during that war looming back though. She sighed. _Hmm... I wonder if I step here once again with you, Hans... my poor.. poor...Lord Ryu..._

Gareth had already hopped down the ship, with two sacks full of his tradeable items there too. Now, he was offering his hand down there, waiting Sierra to hop down, unboard the ship.

"If we part our ways here, we'll be enemies then?", she asked.

He smiled widely. "Yes." Still, the smile didn't look sarcastic. It's just a warning? Or simply honesty?

Hmmm...

_Sh__htt__!__ *jump*_

Sierra smiled in return, welcoming his hand, as she jumped down from the ship. It'd be a bit interesting to see...She didn't trust whole story, but she'd like to see...and she'd like to know him more; after all, what harm could a 27 year old do to her, the Coven Mistress? _Nash, let me play for awhile, will you?  
_

* * *

[][][][]

"...castle.", she whispered among the crowds.

"I am going to the trading post first. Then from here...- _Miss Lilac_? Hm... She's gone,huh?"

Oh, so 'she' was Sierra. Then, Gareth made his way to obtain his money.

Right, and became rich in an instant.

He explored every tiny bits of this place. Yes, the place once used of a legendary hero as his so called headquarters during the famous war. It had grown to be a town, although small. It was said that long ago, its size was so small that just consisted of a huge castle: the main castle; and several houses and shops surrounding it. Could be perfect for home base of a _very odd army,_ but not sufficient to be called a town, nor it provided what it's needed for civilization. But look at it now! It had been grown as its size expanded during last century, to be a beautiful small town, quite popular across Dunan, good for business; a busy town that also selling tourism. Yes, tourism, with its historical site (that huge castle), a famous 'Bath House' that claimed as the first hot bath ever built in Dunan, famous restaurant that served best cuisine in the world (or so it called), the famous art building where theatrical, art, music, and dance events always held frequently, the famous library that held important and rare books although much smaller than Greenhill's, well-known armories and blacksmith legacy, the busy marketplace, and the beautiful lake. The lake was not just about scenery. The old part of it still kept as a mini port where the ships dock, and fishing was permitted. A packet of tourism, huh? What a waste... How would the famous 'Lord Ryu' think when seeing his headquarters became this kind of joke? The citizens seemed living happily in prosperity though. _Hmm, I wonder if the taxes here are high... _

The government must quite value this place as one of their important source of income. Even, as absurd as it could be, the landlord had built his own knights, much like old Knights of Matilda in ancient times. It's the old treaty which said that this region received a slight different political compensation. They could rule the land as they wanted to some degree of liberty; almost like a small state governed by independent lord inside a republic; while the state itself was an official district of this Dunan Republic. The citizens were still Dunan citizens that led by, and elected the President of Dunan, sang Dunan National Anthem, paid taxes to the government, raised Dunan flags high, protected by Dunan National Army, and did everything a Dunan citizens supposed to did, had their rights as Dunan citizens as well. _A loose end... Isn't it too dangerous? Rumour said that the landlord also has his own soldiers... Shouldn't it be stopped before revolts appear? _

Gareth was noticing every part of this small town.

_Hmmm... but no__ wonder those Dunan founders picked this as their base... This place could be a strategic place if the war broke... Well let's see... This could be... Mm... Right and that one..._

He examined the town, while looking at the map he bought at the marketplace. _And there is small port behind the castle... And the forest outskirt the town..._

_..._

_..._

O.o.O

* * *

_I..._

_I can never keep up with my own shadow._

_I feel like useless and ashamed now._

_I am just a shell of my past._

_I don't have any confidence to face it._

_I am no longer Chris Ligthfellow that everybody looked upon._

Chris Lightfellow was sighing, she was still sitting in a very beautiful garden in Holy Kingdom Harmonia. She couldn't get information about outside world. This made her frustrated. She felt helpless and useless. But she wouldn't just sit doing nothing, right? She had always known, that once she decided to follow his father's step in pure innocence and then started to pursue and hold tight her own beliefs and ideals, she unknowingly had chosen the path to become a strong and dependable person she'd become now. She knew it also meant that she had long lost the rights to become a typical woman who could cry upon silly matters and always had another person to take care of her. That beauty of a weak girl who could be either a pure innocent one that begged to be loved, taken care, and protected, or the one who would shamelessly exposing her beauty to manipulate the world, she had lost that luxury.

At least, she could be Lady Chris, right? Shame on her if she regretted.

* * *

O.o.O

* * *

Finally, the main castle.

"Halt!", a guard stopped his steps.

"What is this? I am going to see your Lord.", Gareth Silverberg commanded, instead of saying it politely.

"The castle is closed for time being, due to some circumstances. No one permitted to enter."

"I say I am going to see Lord Frederic. Is he inside, in one of the rooms in this huge castle? If I can't enter, then bring him here."

"HEY! Who are you to say that!"

"*Clear throat* I believe you need to make appointment first to see him, Sir. But Lord Frederic has refused to meet anybody in these times. Pardon us if we are a bit rude, Sir.", another guard approached him. "And the castle is...uh- under reconstruction."

"Just say my name: Gareth Silverberg."

"G- Gareth Silverberg?"

Then both of them discussed. One insisted that a suspicious guy like him couldn't be trusted, especially judging at his appearance that didn't look like the famous Silverberg. Silverberg was supposedly in Muse or still trapped in Tinto siege anyway. And that cocky arrogant young man in front of him couldn't be a Silverberg. The other guard said their head could be at stake if the man was really a Silverberg and suggested to let the Lord knew first.

"But the Lord can't be disturbed now! and we just low rank guards! Should we tell Mr..."

Gareth bored to see that conversation, thus he went back to the port. Rumour said that there was an unused old passage that connected the port to the castle. He loved puzzles, and he did love adventure. No need to spend much times, now Gareth had already stood in front of a sealed entrance, with just a lame small wooden sign "Forbidden", and rocks that blocked the way. _Do they really intend to forbid this passage? It doesn't even challenge an amateur thief... _

A sleepy useless guard.

A smile.

A cigarette was thrown within the garbage and the woods near the dock.

"FIRE! Help!water-water!"-

"Hey, calm down!Look this is lake, OK?!you have water everywhere!hahaha"

- "arrgh! No!quick!"- "Sir Guards!This port is all about wood!"-"No, it'll spread! Here, like this! Get away!Let me handle this, now move!"

A weak wind spell from the scroll.

Crash! /Whirlssss/

"?! What is it?STORM?! At time like this?But this is lake, not sea! This lake has never...!"

A true wind spell from his rune to unblock his passage.A loud noise heard when the wooden sign and rocks shattered into pieces, but not that the people would care and hear anyway, with that little fire accident, panicking mass , and the wild wind mistaken as sign of storm that shook the calm lake and ships on it.

"Whew. What an incident! Haha... such a relief, eh? The God must be protecting this land no matter what... That wind almost give us severe panic attack that the flame became bigger. Who would think that it also extinguished the flame with the water from the lake? Ha ha... odd but funny! Funny we have fooled ourselves! Attention! No one injured, right? Get lost everybody! Back to our jobs!Dismiss! Dismiss! Hahaha... ...ah... ...I think I should report this incident to my senior first. Hmm... oh, the wind also destroy this, huh?", the sleepy guard squatted down to pick remaining pieces of the "Forbidden" sign. He smiled, 'this could be a project', he thought. He'd probably get a good commission to fix this thing.

Meanwhile, Gareth had already walked inside the castle and explored it. _A good one... don't tell me the legend really lived here... Did he even deserve this?_ But the castle had been too quiet. _Is there nobody here? _ _It is well maintained, but where are the maids, soldiers, and the officers here? Isn't it odd? Does Frederic hide something?_

He found a strange big stone stood with names written on it. _108 stars of destiny, huh? So it wasn't just a mere legend.._

Sierra then walked in, unnoticed.

"Stone Tablet! You find it to your liking, then..."

"Hey, where have you been? I was looking for you."

"The graveyard. Take your time, I am going to the rose garden first. I wonder if it's still there..."

"You've _been here?!_"

She has left. What an eerie lady.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A beautiful young lady with fair skin, big eyes, fore fringe, long dark brown hair, and innocent feature was trembling. She had bruises in her body that she had just ended a big war. But the bruises and fatigue couldn't compare to how broken her heart was. Empty feeling, and confused. Alright, she had almost always been confused, but this time, she was confused for real. Her heart raced madly as she ran to her best. She was scared. She was sad. Extremely sad. It was blurry and fuzzy that she couldn't even recall clearly why she was here, except for her one desperate wish. Out of sudden, she just arrived here crying. But then, she's just being a target of lots of soldiers pursuing her, with strange style of clothing...

_hh... _

_*pant* *pant* huff...huff..._

The castle, was different somehow. The familiar faces were gone too. But this was it. She had just realized it several minutes ago, that almost made her heart broken more. But the layout... here and there...

She ran and ran...

There was that room, that hardly called a room, but whatever, that place was almost like her home which she often missed for. She wanted to come to that place, if this was really _that _castle. A place where she could help her kind Lord every time he needed, where she always greeted him with her best smile. She had never left the place unless her lord asked her too. And she would patiently wait for _him, _who was (probably) her only friend in this huge castle, to come home. Her lord often brought him in every journey he took. But she'd wait; he would always stand there then, guarding his precious stone. They both loved to stand, didn't they? She knew how cold he was toward her, despite how much efforts she took to befriend with him. Always rude words came out from his mouth. She knew his staff was much cool to see, his robe much look nicer than hers, his rune much stronger than hers, he was a brain-type person while she was too brainless. She knew, she knew it, so please... please... she promised she wouldn't dare to disturb him ever... just be there, please...

Please...

Just like old times, guarding that precious stone of him. She wouldn't bother, she would just look at him quietly. Please. She wouldn't whine, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't giggle or desperately try initiating talks if those were bothering him that much. She promised she wouldn't mumble odd words like waffu or whatever during her sleeps. She would be a very very very nice girl, _so please just be there, standing like a stone guarding your precious stone!_

She didn't want to believe his death. She didn't want to believe what people of that cold castle said that he was a villain or something. Sure, she liked lady Chris, Master Geddoe, and Hugo, but they just... They just misunderstood! That cold castle never been her home! This castle had always been her true home as far as she remembered. And- and- and they forced her to be a part of his death! No, she knew he was a nice person; the nicest person could be in this world. Naïve; and behind his cold attitude, he cared people much more than others, in different scale that average people would think and do; hard worker; believed in himself and his own ideals. He was suffering, but she was too dumb too understood that he had been suffered that much. She didn't want to believe she had been an important part of his death.

It was just a tragic dream, wasn't it?

Or...those happy moments just silly dreams of her.

Probably.

She'd deny it forever.

Yes, she would just wake up this time in some beautiful land like usually, with her usual cheerful self and warm smiles, to experience a new story of her, where she could find the one who needed her. And this time, it would be happy moments end with a happy ending. Yes. She would wake up after a big hang over. She would smile. She knew. Everything else was just dreams... dreams. Not real.

Meanwhile, Gareth was still looking at the stone of tablet. He was amazed. He concluded Ryu had a true rune. He was deep in thinking for a second.

_Tenkai... hm... a tenkai. Dead already? The rune... could it be Toto's sealing tales were true? If this person is still alive... _

_...! Could this be ...him? How to bait this person out from his hiding? ..._

"_Sierra" ? So, her name is here..._

_Hmm... there are several names with darker color... Nanami...Kiba... _

_This is just like...-_

_?!_

_Who's there?_

* * *

**[*Young lady's POV*]**

"STOP!", the guards yelled.

"Nooo...H-_Help_ me... Luc! LUC!"

_Who..who is there? L—L Luc? He's not dead, right? Oh, maybe this is...past time? That time?_ Then she could warn him about the outcome. But no, he'd hate her forever.

_No... it's someone else..., Of course. _Her heart sank and the tears was even worse.

"STOOOOP! Intruder!"

"No! I am not! This place...this place had always been..-"

"STOP!"

_?! _

She jumped and hugged the red mahogany hair man who's standing there next to the stone she treasured much like that person had treasured it in past time, crying, scared and desperate. She really wished it was him, not this stranger.

* * *

**[*back to Gareth POV*]**

"HEY,YOU!", Gareth yelled. _Intruder? She said no..._. He_ was _the intruder, right?

"...ah, probably my end is here.", she sobbed and forced a sad smile. She was not willing to fight back those guard, huh?

"Who are you? Identify yourself, boy! You teamed up with this girl?! Explain yourself."

_Crap! Hey, what is she trying to do? It's not even a knife._The confused lady now busy scratching a name in the stone tablet with her staff, ignoring the fact that she was being pursued and now cornered by those castle guards. She almost like a depressed girl who had ready to give up her life. Gareth noticed that now the tenkan star had no readable name, and the lady now was busy erasing the name "Viki" with her staff. Gareth caught this and thought for awhile. She sobbed. She was about to sneeze. Gareth had already held her mouth. "Rose garden, where is it? I don't like to kill those innocent guards, you know...", Gareth whispered.

*Sazham!*

* * *

In a beautiful small garden with flowers, Sierra was standing in the corner, a perfect place to observe without being noticed. She felt the wind; so soothing, gentle, and refreshing. The scent of fresh roses was nice. Green leaves were just the perfect match for various colors of roses, with several other types of flowers in between. Although very unlikely, she had loved this place. It had not been changed that much. The gentle strategist often invited her to have nice cups of tea together here. Now, two snobbish women in nice dresses were sitting there instead, drinking their expensive tea.

"Seriously...what is he thinking, Mother? We're not nobles, this is a republic! I can not help but think of the Burrows Family of Falena..."

"I don't think he dares... Just ease your worries."

"The way we live is odd enough. I mean, aren't mayors in other cities being elected? But this land has always been in care of our family since-"

"-And you're not grateful with that? Finish your tea and be a good little girl."

"I am a lady now. I feel this is not right-the way we live."

"Then stop asking so much questions, just like a lady."

"He hides something! He'll do revolts!"

"Silence! Be careful of what you're saying, dear!"

Sierra pictured both of them there. She smiled a lot between scent of teas and simple-minded chats; what a pleasant relaxing times during the war. Klaus...was it his name? Well, Sierra had had a nice thought, how it would be wonderful if Nash did that instead. That man, Mr. Spy who wandering almost all the time, was really a helpless guy who worshiped his Harmonian business more than anything after all. Nash, Lord Ryu... Well, that was probably the happiest time she had in her life.

"AH! I think- I saw- I saw something, Mother! Someone hears our con-"

_Did I __surprise the girl__?_ It was funny, she's usually expert in being undetected, and she really took pride in it.

_?!who?!_

"_Mmmf!"_ And she was the one who surprised right now.

Suddenly, she was grabbed forcefully from behind, and her mouth was muffled tightly by a hand.

_KIDNAP?__?__How dare!...! __No! It's..._

_"Sst! _It's me_."_

"...The castle is almost empty. What are you going to do now? Will we meet your friend, Lord Fredric now?" _For a person who claims to be weak, he's quite fast._

"You obtain the name, huh? No, since I've found a better method. We'll just leave unnoticed then. I left Muse without telling anybody anyway. Gareth Silverberg couldn't be found here, right?"

Gareth then introduced her to his new companion, a beautiful lady with fore fringe, with a soaked and reddened eyes.

"VIKI!Oh, it's really you!", Sierra exclaimed happily.

"I don't know you!", the girl yelled.

"You... haven't met me? Well, I am Sierra Mikain. I've met the other version of you."

"I—I..." She cried.

"Enough! You make her scared.. You, teleport us from this place. Muse. You know it,right? Muse."

"I- I can't. I won't do it anymore."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!", he lost his cool. What a gentleman he claimed himself, that he grabbed the lady forcefully and shook her body in annoyance.

Steps of soldiers heard. The rich family were being asked politely, while the three of them were hiding behind brushes.

"Hey, stop it!", Sierra hissed. "...and it looks like she's wounded. Did the soldiers do this?"

And Viki collapsed in his arms.

"Oh, well... Fine. Hold her. We need my name, after all. _Tsk!_ This will take long... " He undid his eyepatch, made sure his hair look good, and rearrange his clothes. He stepped out. "Ahem. What are you looking for? Bring me directly to Lord Frederic. I am Gareth Silverberg. He'll understand when he sees me. And one false move, you'll not only lose your position, but your head also. So, shall we?" he smiled.

* * *

o.O.o

_**=Royal Castle of New Highland Kingdom=**_

It was a luxurious and well-decorated and beautiful big-size room. Everything looked expensive. The king size bed, artistic paints on the walls, smooth vases, shining black marble floor, white comfortable furry carpets, tall crafted windows, and soft cushions, were just a rough description of how cozy the room was. The theme was scarlet red and elegance brown, with hints of gold. There was a desk made of fine wood with bookshelves full of books stood next to it in the corner, while in the opposite side there was a round medium-sized table made of glass, with grapes, apples and various fruits, completed with a set of tea set on its surface. The atmosphere was nice, not too hot nor too cold. 04.00 a.m.; and sound of water flowing was heard from the bathroom. Someone was humming inside. The hot steam leaked out but soon vanished into thin air as the bathroom door opened, revealing a young man in brand new tailored royal clothes. He had spent several minutes inside the bathroom just to fixed himself to be presentable as his current name. He had seriously taken care of his privacies these days and almost took every precaution needed. He stepped out from the bathroom already dressed in his chosen outfit: fine blue Highland clothes,with grey and gold accent which design he had picked himself and somehow ended resembling old Culgan's outfit. Funny though, that old loyal soldier probably caught his attention in his younger days that time, that his outfit was what he could remember of old Highland Kingdom. "I am Vincent Goldenline... , right." He continued humming.

Vincent, young man with unruly messy blond hair that just his shoulder length, a pair of glasses that covered cold eyes altered with wicked ones, who always carried a sword although just for showing purpose. He barely could wield the sword, and everyone knew it. That was the truth years ago, but now he could really wield that sword that his appearance also slightly differ by a more unruly hair and a slight linear tiny scars along his left cheekbone. It was a joke at first, a short-and-simple minded unplanned acts, the name and everything, but now he had come to this.

"Damn it! Living in luxury is a bliss! Ha ha..." He cleared his throat, "ahem, better get some composure and act as the real Vincent... ", he picked the grapes on the table. "taste good...

Eh? Tea? Not coffee? Next time I'll ask some coffee..."

_It's so peaceful here... maybe going back here is not a bad idea... This is heaven! Well, although looks like I lost my ol' bro because he had changed to be that too damn serious and worry-rat King, this is good!_ "my... might eat much then! I need to grow my hair after all! this fake one would attract trouble later, haha... ah this one is delicious too... And they respect me not to have any maids in my room!I like this!"_ ...Alberto, he just worry too much, doesn't he? It looks like a very peaceful land for me, and Tinto is not a threat, Dunan... Well,they wouldn't want to reclaim this land. He's just worrying too much..._

_Ah, a taste of heaven!_

* * *

o.O.o

_**Meanwhile...**_

It was a boy, no, a young man in all black suit. The same red bandana was there around his head, circling his copper color hair. He was sitting, leaning by a brick wall of supposedly prison-like wall, barely lit by just a small torch nearby. Everything else was dark though. His left leg was straight, while his other leg bend slightly to his knee, where his chin resided just above his left hand. What a shadow it was, formed by the torch, almost clearly whispering the gloomy air. Such an ignorant gesture; except for those eyes. Those sad yet piercing blue eyes were still cold and threatening, didn't show any fear. The spirits on those eyes might be dead though.

"So, what are you going to do with me now?", those eyes asked, despite the clear ignorance. The boy knew. The boy was mocking. The boy _didn't care._

"Will you...forget?", the boy asked _him._

The boy was expressionless, yet waiting for the answer.

Then the boy was about to smile in arrogance -just perfectly when _he _stole that smile instead. Now, _he_ was the one that smiling in arrogance. "...you're just disgusting. Incapable. Weak. It's me who smiles. And I _will_. Just begone!I am tired of you already."

"...Look at you now...how you've become a low person." Cold. Calm tone, low voice, but cold.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"...That should be my question."

"What about those damn eyes! I declare now: I am going to abandon you, who are helpless. I am just helping you to mend everything you're incapable of. Don't worry, my plan is good. You'll understand this someday."

_He_ started to laugh like a maniac mad man; but true joy was there.

Until-

The serious boy who almost never smiled in his entire life flash a brief smile in oddity; the smile faded as he asked coldly, "Will she forgive?"

It pierced right through the wound. _He_ shouted furiously, frustrated; in defeat.

"YOU! I despise your presence!" _he_ shouted as he threw small knives to the boy.

(those cold eyes reacted spontaneously)

-when those knives just hit the stony wall instead and fell; one was caught between the boy's finger.

"...'despise'?'Incapable?' 'Weak'? That's not how you talk in the past."

"Ha ha... I _am_ going to be the King."

"Oh."

" ?!ARRGH! YOU!" Now _he _charged the boy with his sword at full speed.

_Clank!_

"You forget who I am.", the boy succeeded in evading the sudden attack. The sword fell. "...you are just a strategist, aren't you?"

"...Ha ha ha...it's funny, really...You're just- so serious! Damn, it! Can you just enjoy the moments you're living? Ha ha ha... What a pitiful person you are."

"..."

The boy ignored _him. _That face was still expressionless. _He _stopped_ his_ laughter, hilarious feeling shifted to anger just in an instant. Thus, _he_ grabbed the boy by the collar, "Realize! Arrrgh! Just realize! You- why won't you realize?! REALIZE! SEE!LISTEN!SPEAK UP YOUR MIND!"_ He_ shook the boy's shoulder. "Open your eyes! Damn it!_Open your eyes!_"

The same cold yet calm tone spoke, "...You ruined everything I did." Sacrifices. Tears. Lives. Probabaly loves.

Realizing that _he _was a bit carried out, _he_ said calmly, "Ah. This is just a game. I just need to have fun. That's all."

" 'Fun' ? Are you sure what you always want is that word? Isn't it 'peace' what you've been seeking for?"

".. and... I like to play hero. Don't you like to play hero? You did."

"So this is what happens...I regret everything. If I knew this would be like this...I- I always thought I'd sacrifice anything. No single soul should bear this burden. No, the last victim should be me. And I was arrogant enough to think that I could protect lots of innocent people if I kept it for myself that I had taken an oath not to ever give up, how cruel it could be."

"That is..._noble_. Haha... You're so serious. Just bury your precious old idealism! The thing what I most hate from you is that. It's always about people; _others_; how about you? Do you really want to sacrifice yourself forever? For eternity? For them, who don't even need or want your presence? No single soul cares about you. "

"What is your true intention?"

"Joy. Simple, right? I didn't say happiness."

"You lit fires for your own hell."

"I'm just trying to end up this misery."

"Then...May I suggest something, _Sir_?"

The boy walked closer to him, holding _his_ sword.

"Suicide.", the boy whispered right to his ear. The husky, cold voice -which lacks of hope but full of courage in the same time- heard as the moist and warm air reached his ear.

Sound of iron blade hit the cold floor filled the air as the sword fell and reached their feet.

"Commit suicide, Gareth."

Gareth Silverberg inhaled air deeply and breathed out his anger. He was sweating. He hated when _these times came._

* * *

o.O.o

O. .o.O

O.o.O

_**=One month later, Royal Castle of New Highland Kingdom=**_

*knock* *knock*

Someone was knocking on the door.

"I believe I requested my privacy undisturbed.", Vincent said lazily to the uninvited man, still holding green apples at hand.

"My apology, Sir, but.., Oh! Your Majesty!"

_Alberto?_

"It's alright. Dismiss." Unclear chatter and some noises heard, then the wooden door cracked opened, revealing none other than King Hawk I in his regalia, standing at the door. No single guards were there.

"What's up big brother?", Vincent smiled widely like a happy-go-lucky teenager as he made a polite gesture with his hand to invite the king inside. Ok, that was just childish. But fun.

"Stop it. Your fake innocence doesn't suit my taste. ...I see you have found this environment and hospitality totally amusing."

"You don't look happy. What is it?"

"Vincent, you didn't come to those meetings. I require your presence now. And, this is the last time. I warn you, stop fooling around!"

"...you're really grown up to be a drifter old man who doesn't know how to smile, huh? I don't know ... being a King is that depressing? It's not like you at all. You were much fun to hang with."

"...Be prepared. Sasarai and his convoy will arrive this evening. Someone will pick you by then."

"_what?! _Why is it so sudden?"

_...no, I will not meet him. No way I let my cover blown or easily caught by him._

_Heh. _

He smiled.

o.O.o

_**Meanwhile...**_

Gareth Silverberg was in his study in his private room, back in Muse City in Dunan Republic. He had left Tinto and after came back from his travel to Defenian, he just made a shocking move to ask for Highland alliance inTinto problem. It's just a matter of time those idiot who ruled this Dunan would completely fall to his plan.

"Fu...fu... ha...ha... hmm... well, it's just a matter of time Dunan will have a reason to attack Highland."

But truthfully, he didn't feel as happy as he seemed. All had tasted his bad mood: maids, soldiers, generals, politicians, leaders, the Supreme Council Members; and they had agreed to blame on the situation in Tinto for that. Gareth Silverberg was always a problematic hard-to-deal arrogant asshole anyway. It was just because of his talent he wasn't removed from his position. But they had been wrong. His temper was a bit off lately because of other matters.

'Commit suicide, Gareth.', there it goes again. It hunted him forever. "Argh! Damn it!" he gazed through the tall windows now. "Where is Sierra all of this time, anyway?"

"...She's sleeping. Gareth... _Silverberg_, huh? " A boy, in all grey robe, with white strips, wearing a ninja mask that covered his face greeted him.

"What did you- ?!Huh, so she fell to your trick."

_What a taste of clothing... Disgusting.__Didn't he know a black ninja mask didn't suit at all with grey magician robe? Looking at his sandy brown hair, he must had that pale skin behind that mask. An__d__ arrogant and cold green eyes,__huh? His arms crossed and he showed off how cocky he was. Hmm..._

"Your hair... Your eyes... You have it. But, I don't think Ceasar lineage existed. You're Albert's? ...You're certainly not."

_A wand._

"Interesting. What is a boy who unconfident with his pitiful appearance doing here, in my private room? What's your name, weird magician? and what do you want?"

"You're not that great...your ambition... It lacks somehow."

"Ambition? Ha ha... The funniest thing I hear this day! I've never taken it too seriously. But, do you think you can leave safely after saying those words?"

"Well, you think I don't know you. Listen, I could leak out _everything_."

"...Are you threatening me right now?"

"It's up to you."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Silence"

_... Oh? Ha ha. What do you plan? I am immune. What a reckless person you are._

_?! I can't use it, for real!_

"Who are you! You're not just a common magician!", he shouted, BUT apparently his voice didn't come out.

"I'm just an observer for now. A sword? You're really a fool if you kill me now. I won't give my identity. Call me whatever you like. How about this? I won't interfere with your business if you can kill a certain person. You'll love to kill him anyway. We are in the same boat."

"_Can?_ Are you looking down on me?", he shouted in his MIND.

"If he still existed, your game wouldn't be smooth either. He's controlling the world. You're probably just an unimportant insect for Hikuusak."

"...Hikuusak?! That name again?! Wait- You've been spying on me! You know that I plan to annihilate his legacy!", he shouted, again, in his mind only.

"In return, I can provide my help to your cause if you like. Things...a person like you couldn't do alone."

The boy murmured something.

"...I like your guts. But you know you can be killed by me whenever I like." Apparently now he COULD speak up his mind.

"Say what you like. Now answer."

"What's your purpose?"

"Silence. I undid the spell just to hear your answer. You better be silenced apparently."

"..."

"But I warn you, I am not working for you. I don't plan to be loyal to you, and certainly: you can't instruct me, order me in any possible ways. I am the one who contact you, and I just come and leave _whenever I like_. And our meeting will always be a secret. Not even your woman will know."

"..."

"You are dumb if you think you can use me as one of your pawns. You can not control me. But, you can use my offer. It's your choice. Consider yourself lucky. "

...

And that boy vanished from his room. _Who does he think he is? _Gareth Silverberg had never been this excited. _Interesting._ He wouldn't be bored after all.

"I accept your offer, Grey. But once I get more power... You'll be dead!"

Oh, just try if you can, Gareth...

Then he was actually gone this time.

* * *

o.O.o

**=back to New Highland Kingdom=**

Vincent was in a tavern, sitting quietly with too much thoughts in his mind. He had not ordered anything except a glass of water. He succeeded in ditching that important meeting with Sasarai and left unnoticed here, sitting quietly in an old tavern in marginal region of Highland Capital City. He had spent last night here in this tavern, with lots of booze and he had been drunk because of that. How could he do that? Time then passed quickly. After a big hang over, he had finally come to his sense and surprisingly, still found himself in this tavern. Looking at the glass...well, just a glass of water for now. Alberto would be angry, but he'd deal with him later. He didn't care at the moment, for he was being Ryu right now. Honestly despite the fake appearance. What was that which had driven him feel so depressed that he drank too much? He didn't remember a thing. He had not any rights to feel depressed, right? No reason. No reason, with everything he had been blessed.

_Inspiration. What was that?_

_Self defense comes from insecurity. Like puzzles being assembled; brick walls of a stronghold. When it blurts out uncontrolled, could you differ it from blazing flames? Wild. Ashes. Ashes. Ashes all remains._

_But without it, none would survive, and the label is freaky freak dumb geek- the servant of the world. _

_The point is: do you really need to think every bit of your precious times and unexpected warnings, just to kill your spontaneous instinct? _

_Do we have to offend others just to survive? _

_Oh, what kind of world is that__...__ Crap, I've said it._

Ryu played his fingers on the wooden table and just stared at his empty glass. Just a glass of water. The bartender was a bit furious now and he might kick him if Ryu didn't order anything beside _that_.

"Oh, how about if I treat you oneshot?"

Ryu turned his head just to see _him _with_ a smile_.

"I give you one gold chance. ", he said then he ordered something with unfamiliar name to the bartender, something with 'not too light nor too strong'. "to end your misery."

The order was dropped on the table.

"-_What?__"_

"What you always want."

"_And why are you here?!_" He narrowed his eyes thus the bishop corrected his sentence, "-_wanted_. I guarantee you'll live, _Ryu_."

_This is Sasarai anyway. He would come to see me if he wanted. But he knows that Vincent is me?_ "..." _ but why does he come now? Not years ago?_

"...,Peacefully. Normally. The rest of your life will be completely yours to lead."

"Forget it. You're not going to bribe me to jump directly into your trap."

"_Trap?_ I am just being nice. I thought I was kind of overboard lately.", he smiled. "If you willingly give it away, then I shouldn't use the hard way. It's not bribing, I call this.. discussion between friends? I want to help you."

"...Chris, isn't it? What did Chris ask you? Aren't you become softer right now? Shame on you, I heard you're somewhat arrogant, rude, and heartless nowadays."

"Chris? Hmm, this has nothing to do with her."

What a liar. But if it's true, then it added more suspicion.

"...Just take hers then. Why mine?"

"She doesn't need to be helped. If you're not willing to live like that anymore, just give it up. You're the one who's sober, leads a purposeless life-"

"-_SO WHAT?!_ It's mine, whether it's purposeless or no!"

"While disturbing others and interfere with global issue _si__nce_ you somehow always make your appearance and bring influence anywhere? I know your history, and look at where you stand now."

"..._Tsk!_ Now you're going to save this future villain then? Huh." Ryu was furious but bitter laugh was what let out instead. Ryu was _mocking_ him, so why did it sounded bitter instead? _Thanks, but I don't need your pity, sympathy, and no thanks, I'm absolutely not being bitter._

"Well, just take it into consideration." He stood up and paid the bartender. "I'll take my leave then. Just take your time, because I am leaving for Harmonia now. It will be quite long for our next meeting."

_...Probably this oneshot is a worth try__; t__he answer to all my desperate questions so far. Just right here in __front of me. But I just..._ I grabbed the glass and drank this treat in one breath.

_God, I think the thing that __had __always been a burden to me, has completely become a part of me; a piece of my confidence. Whether I like it or not, it's the truth. Can I bear it when __I __lose it? Define me! Define me, please._

_Please._

_Please._

_.  
_

_Damn._

"you sure are cursing so much, these days."

_Eh? _"who?" _who is that? Am I hearing things? _

He felt tired, he'd just have an early sleep this night. He then walked back to his room in the royal castle. It had already midnight, and the halls of the castle was quiet when he arrived. Vincent Goldenline was shocked when he opened the door and stepped inside his room, it was already occupied. What a de ja vu.

"Didn't you say you left already?! S-_Sasarai?! You! _You're following me here? How?! I said no!"

But that Sasarai gave away a loathing glare instead. And damn,it was totally chills. Vincent Goldenline was replied by a weak wind spell that surprisingly strong instead as that figure whispered, "The Shredding."

"Right,_Vincent_, what about Sasarai? the figure flashed a cold smile. "Can't you just live peacefully unnoticed?"

He didn't fight back, and of course he couldn't evade magic attack. "Why? Why do you want to kill me that bad?"

"Didn't I warn you before? How disappointing..."

Strong spells. He indeed aimed for Vincent's life.

"Luc! Is it you, right? Stop! I- I might kill you otherwise! I am a bit dizzy right now!I don't know if I can't control it and you'll die without I realize-"

"What an arrogant. Why don't you use your weapon on me? You're a fighter that just happened to have the rune."

"I will not wield my own weapon on my own comrade. And Luc! So, you are alive!"

"...Prepare to die, then. You don't need to interfere in this war. What you did in Zexen... well, I pretend nothing happened, but now..."

_He's fast! He was really slow and easily beaten in old times..._

"We need to talk, seriously, Luc."

_...He doesn't hold back...he's serious to aim for my life. _

_So be it..._

"Silence." Luc murmured as he also picked Vincent's sword.

Vincent wondered if this man really could end his misery. He might had become stronger since laaaaaaaaaaaaast time and had already mastered new tricks. Vincent didn't care. He couldn't stand if Sasarai took his pride anyway. This rune which he hated so much had already become an essential part of his confidence anyway. He wouldn't bear live without it, while living with it also predictably driving him insane. Vincent felt his arm was stabbed.

"Hey,you should stab here! In the chest!here, like this!", Vincent grabbed the sword and aimed for his own chest. The wind blew stronger and he lost his grip.

"Are you drunk?!" Luc now was cursing.

_Drunk? What word is that? How was it feel to be drunk?_ Well, at least he would make his best smile to embrace this fate. He waited.

Mumbles and coherent sentences _but couldn't _ be processed in his cloudy mind. "just keep yourself low for a bit. Don't disturb the balance." That was what Vincent could get. "I'll be watching."

A gentle wind. God, how he missed that, it felt like old times.

*Woooosh!*

The wind blew stronger as Luc left the place.

o.O.o

o. O.o.O.o.O

* * *

_**One month later...**_

_**=New Highland Kingdom=**_

"What's with that expression? You know that our border with Dunan had been attacked."

"..."

"while you're playing around. You've lost your touch, haven't you?"

"but Sasarai! You don't even discuss this matter with me first! You are willing to sell your kingdom to him?!Are you really walking yourself in to fit in his plan? Alberto?! He just come anytime and you accept his offer?"

"It's me who contacted Harmonia."

"W-_What?!"_

Highland was attacked. Ok, he might be quite unaware of situation, but he just felt anger right now. "_ ...I see..._, So you don't need me, Great Almighty King?!"

"THIS IS BECAUSE YOU TURNED DOWN THE OFFER DUNAN ASKED TO HELP TINTO!", the King shouted.

Vincent thought that he might be a little reckless. But, as 'Hans', he had been thinking about his friends there in Tinto, his companions in Zexen side.

"Why? Care to explain to me now?"

That's why.

"You really ..forget how we fought hard to liberate ourselves from Dunan, huh, _Your Majesty_?", Vincent asked instead, still in disappointment.

"It's never mentioned to be surrender. We just have to form a good alliance with Dunan."

"_Alliance_? To attack Tinto? Is this a world war or something?"

"Make a use of yourself. I indeed wrote the letter to Sasarai."

"_without even telling me- asking me first?"_

"I am the King. We're not even comrades like old time, Vincent. "

"You hire me now,... as your strategist I believe. If you just pity me for my wandering uncertain and poor life while you bath yourself in luxury like now, then you don't have to worry. We were brothers. We took bloody oath for that. But I could take care of myself. And our younger days have passed. "

"Drop the subject. Stop being childish, we are old now. I forgive you for not coming when Sasarai visited us. Don't you know how important he is in Harmonia? In Harmonia, his power is almost absolute and can compare to a king right now. Show some respects. Sasarai...he will help us."

"might be, _with a price_."

"that's why you're here as my strategist."

"...fine."

_Sasarai, huh?_

o.O.o

**=Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, Garden at Crystal Palace=**

"Frans! At last! Where is Sasarai? I haven't seen him for quite long time."

"...Lady Chris, pardon me, but His Highness is not here at the moment."

"...Hasn't he just arrived back from Highland ? Why must he himself visiting places, investigating those incidents?...You too, I haven't seen you for awhile."

"We've been facing quite problems- _ahem-_ I mean indeed this is a really busy time we're going through. Lord Sasarai now is busy handling matters in...-"

"Another uprising?"

"Pardon?"

'_Does this Lady know that five of our generals had died recently? Assassination cases of several important priests? And there are uprisings in several cities? Even borderline backwater town like L buque now is going on uprising..._

_Harmonia is in chaos.'_, Frans thought. '_does she know? Did someone leak out this information?'_

"Is there a serious matter, Frans? What's happening?"

_Why would she want to know? She's just outsider. Or is it sincere? _"...Nothing. Oh, well..., in fact, now I am here under His Highness Bishop Sasarai himself to evacuate you.", he smiled to make him a bit polite.

"What?"

"We must evacuate."

"...because I am an outsider? So nobody gives information to me."

"...I think it is not my place to talk, Lady Chris.", he murmured. "Now, shall we?"

"_Where is Sasarai?"_

Because somehow this lady could be trusted, Frans bothered to answer, "Lord Sasarai is now currently doing his duty."

'_He might even just go directly to the meeting with the Senate after dealing with the uprising. Too much uprising, here and there... I wonder if there will any act of revolts, not just uprising that lead to separatism... Lord Sasarai believe that Howling Guild is the culprit behind. Of course, who else? I am going to investigate more... With One Assemble, His Highness Sasarai become much powerless. I am worry. Now that our prediction become reality, that behind the mask of normalcy, our beloved Harmonia had been divided into two:pro Bishop and Temple, the loyal one that cherish our conservative Harmonia;, and New Harmonia supporters. This cold war have a potential to explode into a real internal war, or simply reformation of Harmonia. When they really declare themselves,wouldn't it be...chaos? May God guide your day as always, Your Highness...I really wish you don't do any mistake right now.'_, Frans thought.

* * *

_**=One Assembly Grand Halls=**_

The meeting had been taken a long time. Every factions had their own interest, thus they kept arguing each other even for simple matters. Harmonia had entered a political instability; that what Sasarai concluded in his mind. Behind his ever innocent and confident smiles like always, Sasarai had taken extra precaution, and he kept wondering who to trust among those important figures. After all, Frans had warned him before, about the situation he's actually facing, beyond everything that ran as if as smooth as always.

He felt uneasy. He knew what those aristocrats saying behind his back.

And yes, he knew it, what those bald men actually had in their mind right now.

Three persons were actually _murmuring_ their thoughtless yet offensive thoughts in this meeting, where people used to had manners.

Shameless temple factions who weak enough to be manipulated... Double-face sneaky Howling voice guild's men, and those opportunist people factions.

_And the citizen... right, rumor had spread among citizen that Harmonia had become weaken these days... _ Sasarai remembered his visit to marketplace lately, where the people gossiping, the newspapers roaring bad stories, and paper stuck on the walls of public places with their controversial writings on it._They... they start to doubt the temple, huh? Doubt me?They're challenging me, huh? Fine._

But Sasarai knew, as the highest figure, the High Priest, with the absence of His Holiness Hikusaak, he might as well appear proffessional and fulfill his duty listening to these "aspirations": the people's voice. Harmonian's voices were spoken through this newly formed One Assambly after all, right? Thus, Sasarai was obligated to hear them.

Silence. Meeting had come to a closing session apparently.

Sasarai smiled and his voice broke up the silence, "Well, before this meeting ends. I have one announcement. About the matters on New Highland Kingdom, I propose that we should send away our help. " 'Propose', right. He used that word as basic manner, but actually everyone would know that if he said it, it meant order. No one would deny him.

"...?!"

"Well, this ends our meeting, gentlemen."

"But, My Lordship! I believe that has nothing to do with us. We don't have any advantage in doing so.", a man from people faction said, forgetting his manners.

"Objections?", Sasarai asked, still calmly, not even standing.

_Everyone just need to be assured, that there is nothing wrong with current Harmonia, yes, our beloved Holy Kingdom of Harmonia is still the .Glorious. Prosperous. We don't need any reformations or whatsoever. People of Harmonia must have faith, and those not Harmonian just need to be assured._

"I object!", an aristocrat stood. Giov, a member of one important noble family of Harmonia. All eyes were on him then. Noises then heard. Apparently these noblemen and intellectuals were murmuring their opinions.

"Excuse me, Lord Giov?", Sasarai asked in disbelief. He expected Howling Voice to make some problems, but a nobleman like him?

"Pardon me, but we can not afford to waste our resources to a unnecessary cause, and we certainly don't need to face risks being involved with Dunan Republic."

"Are you saying we 're too afraid? Isn't this just a simple matter? I highly dissappoint to hear such doubts and insults from a fine man like you, Lord Giov."

_Hm. He dares to object... but how about Azazer and his fellow Howling Voices? Why don't they?_

"Heh.", Lord Giov dropped his manner completely. "Anyone else with me?"

Murmurs then heard. Really, this wasn't like meeting of the elites.

"Why don't we take votes, then?", Giov demanded more.

"..." Sasarai didn't answer, while a man from temple faction said, "We don't do any voting here. And upon simple matters like that..."

_Hm...so, they start to think that with One Assembly, the temple had lost our superiority? They're wrong. The structure still states that the Temple and the Priests hold the most power of all. This is Holy kingdom of Harmonia, after all.. Do you think this is Toran Republic?_

"I see. I am leaving.", Giov stood up and walked out.

No single person spoke a word. They had never seen such a rude manner, and not to mention in front of the High Priest Sasarai. Several men murmuring how despicable, rude, and childish behavior it was, from such a fine man like Giov. Nevertheless, this court was a chaotic one.

To Sasarai surprise, several men then followed Giov and walked out from the court.

"Pardon me, my Lordship, what to do now? They're leaving... Should we delay the meeting?"

"Are you saying we should cancel the meeting because of them? Let's just continue.."

"P-Pardon me...I-"

Sasarai smiled. Who did they think they were anyway? He continued to lead the meeting with remaining men there, and finally he said, "Let's just deploy our troops tomorrow morning. General BlackBlade, I am counting on your hard work."

"...I understand, My Lord. I shall take this mission to my best."

Sasarai nodded. "I conclude our meeting here. May God guides our days."

Sasarai wasn't bothered a bit by Giov's actions and his followers. True, he might become a problem later, and his act was quite disgraced Sasarai. Moreover, what a shame, this could be a sign that Harmonia would break into two. But Sasarai would deal with it later. What made him feel itch was the fact that Howling Voice Guild was still stood by his side. What an irony.

O.o.O

**[end of chapter]**

**Thanks.  
**

**(And special thanks for reviewer)  
**


End file.
